Game of Thrones: New Era
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: Fifth and final part of my Reunions series; things have come to a head Gendry, Robb and their allies make their way to attack King's Landing, but the defenders won't give up without a fight. Meanwhile, in the North, an unsettling discovery causes fresh worry for those still at Winterfell and, at the Wall, Jon prepares for his final battle with his fiercest opponent yet.
1. Jon I

**Game of Thrones: New Era**

Chapter 1 of my new Game of Thrones story, we finally reach the finale of my Reunions series. This has been an interesting and hopeful series in my eyes, all beginning with a simple question, what if the Red Wedding ended differently, and certain other details were changed, anyway, hope you enjoyed it.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Jon**

Jon sighed to himself as he stood in his chambers; he was standing, cradling his and Ygritte's son. He was still marvelling at the baby, how remarkably similar to him the baby was, save for inheriting Ygritte's hair colour.

' _He is all I have left of Ygritte now. Yet I cannot...I cannot keep him here; cannot raise him. Not as Lord Commander of the Night's Watch. He will be a constant reminder that I've violated my oath.'_ He thought sadly. _'But I cannot just up and abandon him, he must sill have family...'_

He sighed but managed a small smile as the infant boy let out a soft gurgle and grasped the front of Jon's cloak. Still smiling he leaned in and kissed the boy on the forehead.

"You are my son, your mother may be gone and I may not always be part of your life, but never doubt for a minute I love you." He said gently.

He continued to rock his son; out of respect for Ygritte, he had not yet named the boy. Finally, his son slowly drifted off to sleep. Once he was asleep, Jon slowly approached the crib.

' _At least I know what to do, I can ensure he is still raised by family, still raised with love.'_ He thought with relief.

Gently putting the slumbering infant in his crib, Jon made sure he was comfortable and then made his way to the door. He quietly slipped out of the room.

Sam and Gilly were waiting outside.

"Jon..." Sam began, uncertain.

Jon shook his head. "It's, it's almost time...Gilly, I know I'm asking a lot of you, but..."

She shook her head. "It is fine, don't worry about your son, I'll take care of him."

Jon nodded grateful and allowed Gilly to enter the room. Meanwhile he and Sam made their way through Castle Black.

"Sam." He said softly; surprising his friend. "If...If anything happens to me in this battle, I want you to hurry back here and take my son, take him to Winterfell. To Robb, for Robb to raise him."

Sam gasped. "Jon, that's, I mean, are you sure, are…?"

Jon nodded. "Yes, I am, it's for the best."

"I...alright; if you say so Jon, I'll do it." Sam said at last.

"Thank you."

They continued onwards, Jon forced himself to remove those thoughts from his mind and to focus on the matter at hand. The preparations for the upcoming battle.

"How do we stand, the battle that comes will be unlike anything we have ever faced before, unlike anything anyone has faced before?" He asked.

Sam replied. "We're ready Jon, we've done everything we possibly can, we've finally achieved cohesion between our forces and the Free Folk, we're all ready to work together."

Jon smiled lightly, that made him feel a little easier at least.

He knew they had to ensure they had a large number of stores, especially for their plans to work.

"What about our weaponry, have we managed to take care of things there?"

Sam nodded. "Yes, we've got enough weapons for everybody; we've also managed to gather all the Dragonglass weapons that you were able to find from the various caches. We've got lots of arrows and daggers made from them."

Jon pondered for a moment. "How many?"

"Quite a lot...more than I can count, but not enough for everyone."

Jon shook his head. "We'll have to make do, make sure the daggers are distributed amongst those who know how best to use them. As for the arrows, make sure the archers knew they must be used sparingly and only against White Walkers."

Sam nodded. "Right."

They continued until they ended up in the storerooms where they found Bowen Marsh hard at work. He was searching through the records he had of the various stores and searching, along with others for various barrels and other stores.

"Bowen." Jon called out, getting his attention.

Bowen looked up and nodded. "Lord Commander. As you requested we're searching the storerooms for anything flammable that can be used."

Jon nodded appreciatively. "Good, we need them take up to the battlefield, we need everything prepared before the battle has a chance to begin."

Bowen nodded and began giving orders; soon things were underway and while Sam went to go and prepare himself for the upcoming battle. Jon knew he himself had to do the same.

* * *

As he exited Castle Black into the cold air of the courtyard, he spotted Mance Rayder nearby, at the same time as the Wildling King saw him. Mance immediately approached him.

"Jon, it seems we are approaching the fated moment." He remarked. "The very thing I feared has come to pass. The Great Darkness is coming, bringing his army with him."  
Jon nodded. "Yes; I am aware; I know what I have to do. It has to be me who fights him."

Mance observed him closely. "I hope this isn't some misguided attempt at going for revenge. Ygritte did not give her life for you to recklessly through yours away."

"I know, I know." Jon replied calmly. "It's more than that; this is not just about revenge for Ygritte; I have to be the one to fight him...I'm the only one who can stop him."

Mance sighed but then nodded. "True enough; well, we better prepare ourselves. This won't be easy, and our people know it."

Jon sighed; Mance was right; despite everything, spirits and morale were low. They'd have to rally their warriors, before it was too late. They couldn't afford to take any chances, this was their last stand, if they fell, it wouldn't be just them, all of Westeros would be doomed.

They headed to where the armies were gathered, just North of the Wall.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	2. Jaime I

**Game of Thrones: New Era**

Chapter 2 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, it was pretty heartfelt :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
wazzup11: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, glad you liked that part.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Jaime**

Jaime Lannister sighed as he stood on the battlements of Dragonstone; it had been a long struggle to claim the castle. Looking down again at his golden hand he considered the battle.

' _Everything was time-consuming...The natural defences were just the start of it. For having so few defenders, they still fought fiercely.'_ He noted to himself. _'They were too consumed by their damned cult, they thought they were going to overcome us through pure faith alone.'_

Shaking his head he considered the cost of this campaign. Two of their boats had been damaged, but could be repaired before long; they had also lost a number of troops, not counting the Kettleblacks who had all perished before even reaching Dragonstone.

He smiled grimly as he thought about that. _'Of course, they had a little inside help in their demise.'_

It was true, he had ensured that the Kettleblacks had been eliminated, they were after all too dangerous to be left alone, even though it meant having to make a replacement on the Kingsguard, but he had handled that too. While that had turned out well enough, the battle itself was still difficult and led to a lot of wasteful deaths.

He shook his head. _'All of them were so caught up in their R'hllor faith they thought he would destroy us for them. Now they are dead...all of them, even Selyse Baratheon. So now we have only one true Baratheon left in Westeros and that is Shireen. The only other ones left are bastards, even the allegedly legitimized King-claimant, Gendry.'_

Quite unlike how he had been only a year and a half ago, he found that victory now brought him no jubilation, he was merely melancholy and brooding.

Shaking his head he continued to muse.

' _We have finally conquered Dragonstone, no enemies remain, all of them have perished, except for one...The Red Woman, she wasn't here, where could she have gone?'_ He wondered; slightly worried. _'If she is still out there; she could cause more trouble, although I don't believe any of her followers or those that believe in her faith remain in Westeros.'_

Shaking his head he turned away from looking out from the battlements, noting, as he did so, that the young man, Podrick Payne, was approaching him. It had been thanks to Podrick that Jaime had dealt with the Kettleblacks once and for all.

Podrick had once been a squire for Tyrion Lannister, Jaime's brother, who was now imprisoned on charges of regicide, charges Jaime did not believe. Unwilling to leave the young man without any direction, Jaime took him on as his own squire, and also had him rig the Kettleblacks ship to sink.

He noticed Podrick seemed to be in a hurry.

"Podrick?"

Pod stopped before him. "S-Ser, I, a raven, a raven arrived."

He held out the letter and Jaime took it, he opened it and read, noting it was from his father.

' _What is father writing for, I guess there is more news from the capital he feels I need to know.'_ He wondered. _'Unless, did something happen to Tyrion, if so, I swear...'_

He had made sure after all that Tyrion would be protected, would receive a fair trial, no matter what.

Such a thing would be impossible if left to his father or sister, due to their unfair aversion towards Tyrion.

He glared as he recalled that. _'Of course;_ _they only see that, and his being a dwarf, and ignore his abilities, which are far superior to most men's…Certainly more than Cersei's.'_

Shaking his head to clear it he instead focused on the letter.

" _Jaime."_ He read. _"Matters have grown dangerous here. As we feared, the momentum of the pretender Gendry and his army is greater than we first thought, he had already claimed the advantage and taken the Westerlands, he now marches for the capital. Even here we have trouble since, some days ago, Queen Margaery has disappeared without trace, we have conducted and investigation and uncovered some troubling discoveries, however we are not yet fully convinced. In addition to this, the Queen's disappearance has caused friction with the Tyrell's, as expected. In addition, contrary to your wishes, following the death of Ser Arys, Cersei has instead appointed Gregor Clegane to the Kingsguard. You are requested to return here to attend to your duties and defend our King at once."_

Jaime read the letter through several times to make sure he read it right, he was shocked by the contents, more than that, he was in utter disbelief at some of what he read. He shook his head; this was going to take some thinking. This effectively changed everything.

Some time later, he was lost in thought, things were certainly problematic.

' _A popular and beloved Queen doesn't just vanish...Someone is behind this and I have a good idea I know who.'_ He thought bitterly. _'Honestly, Cersei doesn't think, she believes she can do what she wants, she doesn't think of the consequences of her actions, what this will cost us.'_

He was meeting with Ser Loras and Ser Balon, the two other members of the Kingsguard present.

"So, we must return to the capital then?" Ser Loras asked.

Jaime shook his head. "Ser Balon and I will be returning Ser Loras, but I must ask you to remain here. We have just occupied Dragonstone and until someone can be officially appointed to the role, I need you to act as castellan here with your men."

Ser Loras started. "Lord Commander, I...I, very well."

He collected himself and Jaime nodded, relieved at that.

' _Good, it is better you remain here Ser Loras. I know how you'll respond, I'm afraid I cannot risk you being reckless, so I'll have to hide Queen Margaery's fate from you...'_

He hated lying to one of his men, but he couldn't see any other option. He had to ensure Ser Loras remained ignorant of the truth and remained here at Dragonstone until the matter regarding Queen Margaery's disappearance was resolved.

To his relief, matters seem to be resolved rather quickly and soon, Ser Loras and his men garrisoned Dragonstone. So, together, he and Ser Balon, along with their men, made their way to their boats and began their journey home. As they did so, Jaime glowered as he considered one other thing he had learned.

' _Cersei, you utter fool, Gregor Clegane as Kingsguard, that is the worst possible mistake you could make.'_

Determined to ensure she learned of his displeasure, he stood at the prow of his ship, all too ready to make it back to King's Landing.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	3. Cersei I

**Game of Thrones: New Era**

Chapter 3 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Good one, well, we can only wait and see what happens :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
wazzup11: Well, it is known to us readers where she is, since it's shown in the previous story :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Cersei**

Cersei sighed as she made her way along the corridor; heading for the Small Council chambers.

' _Another of these meetings; haven't we all got more important things to be doing.'_ She thought bitterly. _'We have to ensure that the pretender Gendry is given the humiliation he deserves. Then we must find and dispose of that slattern Margaery. We should be doing that right now, rather than wasting time with these council meetings.'_

Shaking her head she entered the room, to find that the Council members, including her father were all present, they clearly had forewarning about the meeting, much sooner than she did.

She fought to keep her face neutral, inside she fumed. _'What is the meaning of this, I am the last to know about this, I should be the first, have they forgotten how important I am, how many of them owe their appointments to me!'_

Still, not giving anything away, she swept across the room and took her seat. It was only then something made her falter as she saw him. Tommen was also present, looking rather agitated too. That was more than she could stand.

"What is the meaning of this?" She snapped. "Why is Tommen here, he shouldn't be subjected to this nonsense, he..."

Her father glared at her sharply. "On the contrary, as King it _is_ necessary for his Grace to be here. Especially as we are discussing matters which affect him personally and are of supreme importance, due to the dangers suddenly posed to us."

Cersei grit her teeth but said nothing; she couldn't fathom why her father wanted Tommen here, but did he really have to be melodramatic about issues that were already taken care of.

However her confidence soon suffered a blow as her father spoke again.

"Firstly, I have an important matter to bring to our attention, the situation is bleak for us." He revealed. "I have received word that Lord Baelish has been killed; exposed as the man who started this entire war with his schemes."

There were shocked murmurs around the table, even Cersei could scarcely believe what she was hearing.

She finally found her voice. "So then, he..."

Her father nodded before then adding. "That's not all...The Vale have used this as an excuse to turn against us. They now fight alongside Robb Stark and the pretender Gendry."

Cersei glowered; more traitors, she couldn't believe the people of these lands could be so disloyal, could so easily forget what they owed to them.

"Father, we must crush them, we must teach them..."

"How?" He replied sharply. "We are backed into a corner...Our only allies are the Reach and Dorne."

Cersei could scarcely believe what she was hearing. "You forget our own lands, father?"

Tywin shook his head. "Fallen; the Westerlands have fallen to the pretender, he has taken Casterly Rock; they capitulate to him now."

Cersei froze in disbelief; this wasn't right; they were supposed to have been victorious, the battle over already.

She shook her head.

"There must be some mistake, we..."

"No mistake Cersei. Our only success so far is in finally conquering Dragonstone, Jaime and Ser Balon are on their way back from there now." Her father replied.

Finally Tommen spoke up. "What can we do Grandfather; this is getting more desperate and it's not our only problem."

Tywin nodded. "That is true, Kevan and Lancel have taken a force out to try and slow down the enemy, to wear them down...On our instruction, Prince Oberyn is ready to do the same with the Dornish forces here in the capital."

Cersei glowered at that; trusting themselves to Oberyn Martell; it was just too risky, they should have put him and his men under Kevan's command, where they belonged.

"What of the Tyrell army we sent to intercept them, I would have thought Mace Tyrell..." She began, seeing a chance to prove; once more, why the Tyrell's were untrustworthy.

But her efforts were frustrated when Varys revealed. "There are riots in the Stormlands; who have declared for Gendry...They threaten the border of the Reach and so the army has been...diverted to put a stop to it."

That was too much for Cersei. "They dare do this, they dare abandon us. King's Landing is more important than that, overgrown meadow, they should..."

"Cersei, that will do." Her father remarked sharply.

She glared at him, how could he not see it himself. She made a good point and he ignored it.

There was a brief silence before Tommen spoke up again.

"There is more grandfather, what of my Queen." He said.

Cersei bristled at that. _'How can he possibly be thinking of her, we've already proven her a harlot and a scheming lying snake. She should rot for what she's done.'_

Tywin however didn't seem to think so, as he replied. "You are not the first to ask for her Grace Queen Margaery to be found, her family have sent such request too...Just like you they are concerned for her safety."

Cersei could scarcely believe this; were people here so stupid they couldn't see what was right in front of their eyes. Had they forgotten the obvious proofs that had been found.

"We should be hunting her down." She burst out. "That whore should be made to face punishment for her actions, have you forgotten the love letters that were found."

To her shock it was Tommen who replied. "That is hardly proof mother; anyone can write a letter, anyone can attempt duplicate handwriting. No offence Grand Maester, but you are hardly young, we cannot depend on your eyesight."

Pycelle bowed his head at that and Cersei was appalled.

' _What is this, Tommen should not...That bitch has turned him against me; this will not stand!'_ She thought in a rage.

But her rage was useless since, at that moment, her father spoke up again.

"Again, you are not the only one with these views Tommen." He paused before adding. "Mace Tyrell said much the same."

Cersei was even more dismayed by this; things were falling apart, this wasn't right.

Everything was supposed to be working, this was her moment, but it was being stolen away from her. Even her own family was betraying her; she could not let this stand, she had to act, sooner rather than later.

For indeed, the council agreed with their King and rather than being hunted down as the criminal she was, Margaery was now being searched for, as a missing person.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	4. Jaime II

**Game of Thrones: New Era**

Chapter 4 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: I'll bet you did; glad you enjoyed it :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Well, we can only wait and see.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks.  
kage-ryu14: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, hope you continue to do so :)  
wazzup11: I'll bet it was and yes, of course she was :)  
Carlthereader: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Jaime**

Jaime stood rigidly at the prow of his ship as it pulled in to King's Landing's harbour. He could see the assembled crowds, all waiting to greet him. Amongst them he could see his King, his father and his sister. He glowered as he saw Cersei; recalling her foolish mistakes, her arrogance and what it was going to cost them if they weren't careful. Also assembled were the other Kingsguard, which also added to his fury, for he could see Gregor clearly, standing amongst them.

' _Cersei has got a lot to answer for, putting that animal amongst our ranks.'_ He thought furiously. _'She has taken leave of her senses entirely it seems.'_

Shaking his head he took the lead and disembarked from his ship, Podrick, Ser Balon and the other soldiers on board the ships all disembarked too. As they assembled on the dock, Jaime, with Balon following him, made their way forwards to meet the crowd. Coming face to face with Tommen, Jaime bowed.

"Your Grace, we have returned successfully." He announced. "Dragonstone has fallen and is once more under our control."

Tommen nodded and replied. "You have my thanks, Lord Commander, I am glad to see you return safely too. We are facing many issues in addition to our main crisis. I sincerely hope you can aid us in unravelling these mysteries and ensuring _true_ justice is done."

It was his emphasis on the word true, Jaime noticed, that got a reaction. Apart from a brief flicker, Tywin did not respond to the statement. Cersei however openly glared and looked as if she would speak up, but thought better of it.

Deciding to pay her no heed, the ultimate insult to her, he instead turned to his father and bowed again.

"Lord father."

Tywin nodded. "Welcome home, Jaime, as our King has said, there are many mysteries and issues to be resolved."

Jaime sighed. "Indeed, more than some seem to think. I will begin at once, starting with my own men…I will meet with the Kingsguard in the White Sword Tower...now."

Cersei looked shocked at his abruptness, but truthfully he didn't care. Ignoring the welcoming and cheering crowds, celebrating his triumphant return, he bowed again to his father and King and began to make his way, accompanied by his men, back towards the Red Keep.

He could still see the looks in Tommen and his father's eyes, they could tell he was distracted and, in truth, he was. He was just glad they didn't bring it up, it wouldn't go down well, he knew. The last thing he wanted to do was start an argument, especially in front of a large crowd.

"Ser Jaime, welcome back." A voice caught his attention.

He spotted the one who spoke and nodded in return greeting The speaker was a Dornish man of four and thirty, of medium height with a toned build, tanned skin, light brown hair and grey eyes.

Jaime smiled gently. "Victarion Fowler, my thanks."

The man bowed and Jaime thought about him as he resumed his march. Victarion was a strong warrior from Dorne who Jaime came to knew in the time between assuming his duties and leaving for Dragonstone.

He knew Victarion was an impressive fighter, capable of wielding a sword and a spear at the same time. Like Ser Robert Hightower, Jaime knew Victarion was Kingsguard material. In fact, given half the chance, Jaime would have had Victarion replace the deceased Ser Arys, rather than Gregor Clegane.

* * *

Jaime looked around at the Kingsguard; all of them, that were present, now assembled at the White Sword Tower. Taking precautions he of course ensured that someone he trusted, namely Victarion Fowler, was watching Tyrion's cell during this. He observed his fellow Kingsguard Ser Tobias and Ser Kaleb, Ser Robert Hightower, Ser Balon. Then of course was the absent Loras Tyrell.

' _I must find Queen Margaery before it becomes necessary for him to return from Dragonstone...He must not find out about this, or he will do something rash, I know it.'_ Jaime considered to himself.

Of course he now had to put up with the presence of Gregor Clegane in this tower, thanks to Cersei's foolishness. Standing up he spoke.

"Gentlemen, we have some serious matters to oversee. Not only are we charged with defending our King; some of you are aware of your...other duties, regarding my brother Tyrion." He paused for a moment before announcing. "As it stands, we also have to consider the disappearance of our Queen. A matter I intend to help investigate personally."

He looked around the table as he spoke; everybody seemed to take his words on board; yet he noticed something odd, Ser Tobias seemed troubled. After giving his instructions to them, as well as warning Gregor about following instructions to the letter, on pain of death, Jaime asked Tobias to stay behind.

Jaime could feel Tobias' eyes upon him, the man was confused.

Finally Jaime spoke. "Ser Tobias, is something troubling you, you look distracted. I hope you understand you can trust me and, if possible, I could help you."

Tobias sighed at that, running a hand through his hair, finally he spoke.

"Very well Lord Commander, to tell you the truth, it's Queen Regent Cersei's new handmaiden...I know her, it's my half-sister, Jenna Bolton." He revealed.

That startled Jaime, he had no idea that she was even in the capital. This certainly troubled him; knowing of her illicit attempt to seduce Tobias when they were younger, but it was clear that wasn't all that troubled him.

"Go on?"

Tobias sighed and shook his head. "I've been thinking, about my mother's death...Something doesn't sit right with me about it."

Jaime pondered for a moment. "What was the official word given again...they said she, jumped from the Sept's roof and committed suicide. You have doubts?"

"I have no doubt she met her end falling from the roof of the Sept." Tobias replied. "But I don't believe she jumped...I think she was pushed."

Jaime raised an eyebrow at that. "By Lady Jenna Bolton?"

Tobias nodded. "I've been suspicions of her ever since, she acted strangely both before and after the death...which occurred after her penance walk. Also, those scars on her face, she didn't have them before my mother died."

Jaime sighed; he couldn't let this lie; something would have to be done about this, he reassured Ser Tobias of this and knew it was one more thing to look into.

* * *

Jaime was still glaring as he considered everything, and how many of these problems seemed to be connected, as he entered the chamber. Nobody had seen him arrive, he was certain of that; he had arranged to meet her specifically. Yet clearly the person he was meeting with had different intentions for their meeting than he did. He shook his head when he saw Cersei, sitting waiting for him, her gown deliberately cast off the shoulder and a smirk on her face.

"I wondered how long it would take you to come to your senses, Jaime." She said.

He shook his head. "Cover yourself Cersei; it is unseemly...Besides, I am not the one who has lost my wits."

She started, shocked by his sharp tone and his words themselves. "Jaime, what is this, you called me here to correct the mistake you made last time we were alone..."

"No Cersei, I called you here, to discuss certain issues that are plaguing us at the moment, which involve you directly no doubt."

She straightened up, surprised and he continued.

"I know you well enough Cersei, so do not try to deny, or wriggle out of this..." He remarked, a dangerous edge to his voice. "What do you know about Queen Margaery's disappearance."

Cersei glared at the mention of Margaery's title. "That _girl_ is a slattern; she has been unfaithful to Tommen, she has slept, is sleeping, with other men; we have proof..."

Jaime shook his head, disgusted. "You have letters, that don't really prove anything. Honestly Cersei, you are so transparent it's pathetic."

"How dare you!?" She gasped.

Jaime continued. "You accuse Her Grace of crimes you yourself are guilty of, not only that, you jeopardize the Kingsguard, by appointing an animal to our ranks, when you should have appointed a suitable warrior, like Victarion Fowler."

"I did appoint a warrior, Gregor is a _loyal_ warrior who..."

He is a beast who should be put down." Jaime snarled. "Even if I have to do it myself."

With that he turned and left the room, his mood thunderous, not even caring as Cersei called after him.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	5. Cersei II

**Game of Thrones: New Era**

Chapter 5 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
wazzup11: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks and yeah :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; glad you liked them :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Guest: Thanks, I'll upload my stories when I'm good an ready, so stop asking please, you're just annoying me by doing that. Besides, there is Bran/Meera stuff in this story and my crossover series.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Cersei**

Cersei stood on the battlements, glaring as she observed the action down below. Just like before, when Mace Tyrell left with his army to face Robb Stark and the pretender; practically all of King's Landing was assembled. This time, they were assembled to watch and cheer for Oberyn Martell and the Dornish army that were present in the capital as they prepared to ride out and face down the same people.

' _All because Mace Tyrell arrogantly abandoned his duties, went with his army to the Reach, instead riding to face our enemies. All over a small group of peasants in the Stormlands rioting.'_ She thought angrily. _'Now we're sending this...creature out, in charge of his own army, what are they thinking? Beasts like Oberyn Martell must be tamed; he should have been placed under Kevan's command, beneath his betters.'_

All the same, thinking like that reminded her of the issues that they faced. The war front was drawing too close, it should have been stopped long ago; it should have stopped at the Westerlands.

She shook her head as she thought of that. _'But no, even_ _our own warriors, our own family, had to be lax...to not even bother attempting to put up an effective resistance. Now they are defeated and the enemy is closing in. All this nonsense of wearing them down gradually, sending out two armies when we should have sent one and crushed them.'_

Watching Oberyn's departure, the cheering of the crowd, did nothing to improve her mood. So she turned and headed back inside, still fuming.

She was still angry at Jaime's shocking words the previous night, she could scarce believe the change in her twin.

She didn't like it. _'He's becoming too...noble; he isn't the man he used to be. Losing his hand has unmanned him it seems. He fails to see what I am doing is right, is necessary. Not to mention his repugnant_ affections _for that creature, Brienne the Beauty.'_

The fact that her brother would choose Brienne over her was the thing that rankled the most. Not only that, but Jaime still acted against her to ensure that their murdering brother Tyrion be kept alive for his trial.

' _Honestly, his guilt is obvious to anyone with a modicum of sense. Better to simply kill him and be done with it than carry on this charade.'_ She continued to silently berate her brother.

It wasn't just Jaime, her father seemed to take delight in tormenting her too. Constantly questioning her whenever she made the right decisions; neglecting to listen to her advice, which had led to two armies being sent, instead of going for an all out battle with one army. A move that would have assured them victory, if their men would just put the effort in. As she returned to her chambers, it suddenly struck her.

' _Of course, Jaime, Father, now I see their game. They know I am right, but refuse to admit it, to do so would mean admitting they were wrong.'_

Smirking she relished this, as it meant she would certainly have the last laugh.

* * *

When she entered her chambers, she observed that they were not empty, standing by the window was a man of four and thirty. He was tall; had a lean muscular build; short dark blonde hair; grey eyes; dark blonde goatee beard and moustache and a noticeable scar down the right side of his face.

It was Rodrik Hill; the leader of the Bloodseekers, her secret police. She smiled darkly upon seeing him, closing the door behind her and approaching the table in the middle of the room.

Rodrik turned and bowed.

"Your Grace." He greeted her.

She spoke at once, determined to get her point across. "Things are moving quickly, Rodrik, very quickly. We must be ready. It is time for us to deal with that little bitch, Margaery Tyrell once and for all."

Rodrik nodded; his expression never wavering. "So, she is to be ruined, ruined and eliminated."

"She must be exposed for what she is; my father and Tommen want proof, as if the letters she wrote aren't enough. So we will give them proof." Cersei explained. "See that she is...caught in the act, I will speak to my father and Tommen and make arrangements for them to...find her."

Rodrik nodded; apart from himself, the other Bloodseekers and Cersei, no one knew of Margaery's location.

He bowed again. "As you wish Your Grace. Send me the signal when you are ready and I shall take care of things on my end."

She nodded and he then left, silently and without being seen, as usual.

It was shortly after that there was a knock at the door.

"Come."

Cersei smiled lightly as a woman of six and twenty entered, she was slightly above medium height with a slender build, pale skin long blonde hair and blue sightless eyes. A trio of thin scars ran down her right cheek to her chin. It was her new handmaiden, Jenna Bolton.

"Your Grace." The blind but remarkable young woman greeted her respectfully.

Cersei had been infuriated when she first met the woman, thinking it was something of a joke that she was applying for the position of handmaiden. Yet then she learned of Jenna's history and seen what she was capable of, the woman was a survivor, and very skilled. Her blindness was merely an inconsequential hurdle to her.

"Lady Jenna, I do not recall requesting your services, is something the matter?" She queried.

Jenna nodded and moved closer, her voice dropping. "I am afraid so Your Grace; it is your other handmaiden, Lady Amelia."

Cersei narrowed her eyes upon hearing this. "What about her?"

"She is a Tyrell spy, she is trying to find out more about you, to use against you, especially when Margaery Tyrell is found." Jenna then revealed.

Cersei glared at that; she had long suspected something wasn't right about Lady Amelia, now she had proof. It was time to nip this threat in the bud, before it was too late.

* * *

Cersei glowered as she sat opposite her father, she couldn't believe this.

"Cersei, you have caused a lot of trouble." He remarked.

She shook her head. "What you actually mean father, is I have removed a threat before it could become one."

Tywin narrowed his eyes. "You have caused trouble, you executed a young woman without cause. If a handmaiden displeases you, you dismiss her."

"She was a spy for our enemies, not the ones attacking, the ones in the capital." Cersei replied darkly. "You know of whom I speak, if you would stop being blind for a moment, you..."

"Enough, you will stop that talk now." Tywin remarked. "Lady Amelia's family _will_ receive compensation for your actions and you will not do something like this again, without consulting me first."

Cersei stood, irate. "I hardly need your permission to do anything father; I had proof as well that…"

"You had Lady Jenna's word, nothing more, that is not sufficient proof, now...go."

Scowling at once more being made to look the fool; despite knowing she was right; Cersei turned and left the room. She just needed to bide her time, then she would show them all that she was the one who was right.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	6. Margaery I

**Game of Thrones: New Era**

Chapter 6 of my Game of Thrones story, we finally reach a new POV, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Indeed, sadly it's not had much effect.  
wazzup11: Yup, well, she's not quite right in the head remember; thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: She certain is :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Margaery**

The colours were still too bright; but her vision no longer spun, she felt steady on her feet again. Margaery Tyrell bit her lip, blushing profusely as she looked around the room again, desperation once more colouring her actions. The reason for her embarrassment was simple.

' _I've not idea how many days I've been captive here, but still they do not give me clothes...'_ She thought frantically, flinched as the cold air caused her naked skin to pebble. _'Urgh, I still can't think properly, or too clearly...Those drugs they force on me are still working.'_

She shuddered at the thought of it; it had been Gods knows how many days she ended up being forced into taking an alternative route back to the castle. Yet that turned out to be a trap and she was ambushed by a group of six men who easily killed her escort and drugged her. When she had woken up, she was naked and still was. She was still held prisoner by these men who did not tell her what they wanted or who they were working for.

She shuddered at one implication which scared her. _'I've been kept naked all this time; but they haven't laid a hand on me yet, if that is not their purpose, what is?'_

She didn't have an answer and that scared her more than anything.

She looked around the room, shivering and doing her best to cover her breasts and intimate area with her hands, for all the good it did her. The room wasn't all that large, with only a single stone bed, a thin ragged pelt to cover herself when she slept, a small table and chair upon which writing supplies were placed and a slop bucket in the corner.

The only door was locked and the barred windows, which let the cold air in to make her even more miserable, were up high in the walls, well out of reach. Finally however, things seemed to be normal again, the drugs were wearing off, giving her a moment of lucidity.

As she had done before she made her way to the table and, ignoring the uncomfortable feeling of the wood against her bare skin, sat on the chair. She immediately began writing, doing her best to keep a log of what has been happening to her, in case she needed it for later.

On the off chance that she was taken from here and the place found, her documents found, she included pleas for help within what she wrote.

' _I wonder, is Cersei behind this. She has cause, but this set-up is a little too elaborate for what we've come to expect from Cersei.'_ Margaery wondered to herself. _'But then, she wasn't always so unbalanced; perchance she had some means in place beforehand and this is it being carried out, even with her the way she is now.'_

It was then she heard the footsteps and panicked; acting quickly she took the letters and hid them with the others, within the folds of the pelt. Knowing they would be taken from her if she was caught with them. She also feared what would happen to herself if caught.

Once they were hidden, she desperately attempting to maintain her composure and, while doing her best to cover herself with her hands, maintain as much dignity as possible. The door opened to admit her captors, of which she only knew the name of one of them, having overheard while pretending to still be drugged.

That one was the first to enter, the man known as Rodrik, he observed her coldly, making her blush even harder, yet he hardly reacted to her nakedness. The next was a man of seven and thirty, tall with a lean muscular build, medium length greying black hair and black eyes.

Then came the Dothraki, a man of around two and forty with long braided black hair with bells tied through it and dark eyes, taller than the rest with a muscular build.

' _Neither of them show any signs of wanting to rape me either...Nor does he, the other one?'_ Margaery noted as she observed the last one to enter. _'Where are the other two, there were six of them, oh what do they want now?'_

The last one to enter was a Braavosi of around five and thirty, tall and thin with small brown eyes and a thin brown moustache, he was otherwise bald.

Immediately Margaery began to speak. "You cannot do this to me, I am the Queen, you shall..."

The man known as Rodrik shook his head. "Enough, you have no authority here. Elden, Illeo, hold her down, Kajaevvo, you know what to do."

Margaery started and tried to back away but was quickly grabbed by the second man she noticed and the Braavosi.

She struggled desperately as they dragged her to the bed, but rather than hold her down, in an attempt to rape her, they simply forced her down on the bed, holding her arms. The Dothraki then approached and put a stop to her screaming by grabbing her jaw and forcing it open.

Her eyes were wide and fearful until the reason became clear, Rodrik approached calmly and held out a vial, the liquid contents were then poured down her throat, despite her efforts to resist.

The effects were almost immediate and Margaery felt strange afterwards; they let her go and she sat up, trying to cover herself again.

"You will listen carefully to me, and you will answer my questions, is that understood." Rodrik remarked darkly.

Margaery nodded; that strange feeling spreading through her whole body.

Rodrik observed her dispassionately before asking. "Who are your lovers?"

"I don't have any." She replied at once; shocked by the question and by how surprisingly calm her answer sounded.

Shaking his head Rodrik continued. "How many times have you been unfaithful to King Tommen, how many men have you slept with?"

She replied again, despite her shock and outrage she still sounded strangely detached. "I have never been unfaithful to Tommen, there are no men..."

"You are still a maiden then?"

"Yes." She replied; again in that same detached voice.

With sigh Rodrik shook his head and stood up, seemingly unhappy.

"Well, this does not help us..." He paused before adding. "We'll have to report back and devise another way."

Illeo raised an eyebrow. "You are certain she is telling the truth."

Rodrik glared at him. "Of course she is; that potion forces the drinker to tell the truth."

With that they left, locking the door behind them.

Margaery shivered again; shocked at the recent turn of events; she was still imprisoned; yet now she was certain. Cersei had to be behind this, nobody else had tried to slander her so.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Well, we bring back more of the Bloodseekers now, only two haven't been seen now :)


	7. Tyrion I

**Game of Thrones: New Era**

Chapter 7 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, she's in a bad position.  
Boris Yeltsin: Yep :(  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
wazzup11: Yeah, she sure is, well, we can only wait and see :)  
Guest: Look, stop asking this, all you are doing is irritating me and making it _less_ likely I'll upload a Bran/Meera story, alright, they'll be one tomorrow and after that, another may be up, when _I_ decide to do it.** **Also I've told you, this is a Bran/Meera story, as is the crossover.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Tyrion**

The darkness of his cell did not make Tyrion Lannister's mood any better. He had lost track of how many days he had been imprisoned. He only knew that, by some miracle, he was still alive.

' _Perhaps Jaime was telling the truth.'_ He thought to himself. _'I've certainly not been murdered, thanks to whoever is always outside that door...two of them, taking turns to guard me...From outside threats.'_

It was true, he had overheard Jaime giving orders; had heard Jaime's promises, but hadn't believe them at the time. Now, instead of being taken out and simply executed, or murdered in his cell, he was protected, awaiting trial.

A trial Jaime promised would be fair and just, even if he had to keep badgering those determined to see him guilty until they gave in and did things properly.

Tyrion shook his head. _'Jaime is certainly a changed man; going to all the effort of doing this; having two members of the Kingsguard, new members no less, guard me to ensure I see my trial.'_

He knew these two men took their duties seriously. Every meal brought before Tyrion, the one bringing it was made to taste it beforehand to prove it wasn't poisoned. Any who refused were threatened to either taste the meal, or leave before they were cut down.

Visitors, few as they were, were strongly regulated and thoroughly searched for weapons before being allowed in to see him. In all, despite his status as a prisoner, Tyrion noted that he was being well taken care of, thanks to his brother.

Still this did little to abate his anger.

' _Jaime endeavours to help me, but it was Margaery Tyrell who put me here; it is father and Cersei who want me murdered before the trial.'_ He shook his head. _'I don't know what game they are playing, but I certainly don't appreciate being the piece of meat they all want to squabble over.'_

He shook his head but then tensed when he heard something, it sounded like his guard was talking to someone. He stood up from the cold stone bed he had been sitting on, tense. He then heard the door unlocking and realized he had yet another visitor.

Something worried him however. _'That was far too short for this person to have been searched for weapons.'_

So he waited, heart pounding like a drum as the door opened and said visitor entered, accompanied by the Kingsguard knight who had been guarding the cell. Tyrion was surprised when he saw his visitor.

"Varys, what are you doing here?"

The eunuch smiled calmly. "I simply came to visit Lord Tyrion, you are...detached from the rest of the land here. I thought you'd appreciate news of the outside."

Tyrion shook his head. "Oh really, and I am to trust this news, especially when _you_ are the source. You could be hiding anything, weren't you searched?"

"Oh, Ser Kaleb and I have an...understanding." Varys remarked with a sideways glance at the knight.

It then dawned on Tyrion that Ser Kaleb Swann, was in fact working for Varys. Varys now had his own in, of all things, the Kingsguard.

Sweeping over to the bed, Varys sat down, Ser Kaleb remained by the door.

Tyrion sighed and shook his head. "I suppose I don't have much choice; very well, out with it."

Varys nodded slowly before then revealing. "Much has happened lately, we have conquered Dragonstone, now it seems the only Baratheon's left are, if we believe the late Stannis Baratheon, his daughter Shireen and King Roberts bastards. Only one full blooded Baratheon left."

"If you believe Stannis." Tyrion remarked; noting Varys' choice of words.

Varys nodded. "Yes; of course this victory is hardly noteworthy; especially as we are still at war, Robb Stark, as King in the North, has legitimized the eldest male bastard of King Robert, Gendry. The young man has acquired the aid of Stannis' former King's Men and allied with Robb Stark and the Riverlands...The Vale has now joined them and they have conquered the Westerlands."

"What?!" Tyrion gasped in shock. "But that, that's not possible, Casterly Rock is..."

Varys shook his head. "It is fallen, The Stormlands are rioting, forcing the Reach to turn to deal with them. Aside from those already here, the Dornish remain aloof, the Iron Islands seem to have been placated and now, it seems we face Gendry's army and the Starks again, this time coming here directly."

Tyrion groaned. "So what you're saying is, we are doomed."

"If that's the way you choose to look at it, there are...many paths open." Varys replied.

Tyrion narrowed his eyes, uncertain that he liked where this was going.

Still he wondered, what else was going on.

"Any more news?"

Varys nodded. "Just one thing, it would seem, one path has been closed… Daenerys Targaryen is dead, as are her dragons, her armies in ruin and now, they shall not return to Westeros."

Tyrion sighed; this certainly was perplexing and strange. Not to mention dangerous, what with a likely massive enemy army closing in on them and he knew Cersei would be crazy enough to demand battle, his father's pride would force him to give battle too.

He felt his earlier statement still applied but Varys' words stuck with him.

"What did you mean by, many paths?" He asked.

"Only that, the time may come when a choice needs to be made...The question is, which choice, and can you bear the consequences of that choice?" Varys replied. "When that time comes, you will know, then you must make your choice."

Tyrion shook his head. "More riddles, haven't you had enough of them, you certainly look like you have."

Varys looked sharply at Tyrion, but that did not deter from the fact Tyrion could see the eunuch's face looked drawn, slightly haggard, a greyish pallor to his skin.

"It is of no consequence Lord Tyrion, simply consider what I have said." Varys replied.

With that he stood and then left the cell. Ser Kaleb closed and locked the door. Tyrion sank back onto the bed, left to contemplate everything that Varys had just told him.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	8. Catelyn I

**Game of Thrones: New Era**

Chapter 8 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Catelyn**

Catelyn smiled to to herself as she rode with her escort. She was relieved that her mission to the Vale had been successful. Despite the cost of her sister's life, she had exposed Petyr for what he was and won the support of the Vale for Robb and Gendry.

' _May it help them and guide them to victory as they finally advance upon King's Landing.'_ She thought to herself. _'They avoided facing the Tyrell's in combat; I suppose such a fight would have been uncertain, that is good news at least...But they are not done yet.'_

She knew after all there was still the Dornish, and the remaining armies within the capital and being sent out to fight. Her only hope was that somehow, something would change with the Dornish who truly represented the biggest threat to them.

She bit her lip. _'If the Dornish can somehow be won to Gendry's side...It will turn everything in his favour when he attacks King's Landing.'_

Slowly but surely, after such a long time of uncertainty, the tide was turning, they were changing their fortunes as they slowly regained what they had lost, and then expanded upon it. It seemed the end was in sight, just out of reach, but she knew, one slip would ruin everything, so they still had to be careful.

As they drew near Winterfell; Catelyn sighed. There was another issue, closer to home, that still had to be resolved. Especially now her part in the war was over. She still recalled with sadness Arya's argument with Gendry and Robb about her desire to join the army and fight with them.

' _They refused her, for reasons they would not explain...'_ She noted to herself. _'But they had their reason and it wasn't that they found her helpless...Oh Arya, what could I possibly say to calm her down. To try and fix this.'_

While fretting about that, she did her best to outwardly at least, seem calm. She had ridden through the gates and entered the courtyard. She smiled to see that she was being welcomed back by family.

In his wheeled chair, Bran sat, smiling as she dismounted. Standing at his side was his wife, Meera, one hand on Bran's shoulder, the other holding her spear as she too smiled. Rickon was also present, standing restlessly at Bran's other side.

Also with them were Meera's brother, Jojen Reed and their friend Lily Fenn, a red haired, green eyed Cranog girl of five and ten with pale, lightly freckled skin. She noted someone missing however.

' _Arya isn't here, is she truly that angry she refuses to come and greet me when I return?'_

She couldn't deny, it worried her, perhaps even more than she already was.

She approached those gathered and smiled, Bran then greeted her.

"Mother, it's good to see you back safely. We heard of your success." He said; unable to hide the jubilation in his voice.

Still smiling she nodded. "Thank you Bran, it has been...a hard task, but I was indeed successful and the Vale are now with us."

They all nodded and Meera then asked. "Is, the war truly nearing it's end, Lady Stark?"

"I sincerely hope so, Meera." She replied.

She then decided to ask about what was bothering her. "Where is Arya, surely, angry as she was, I thought she'd come down when she heard I was returning."

It did not help her when she saw their expressions drop, the awkward glances they shared.

"Arya's not here mother." Rickon said at last. "She's vanished."

Jojen nodded and added. "She's not in Winterfell and nobody has seen her since...since she..."

"Nobody has seen her since she argued with Robb and Gendry, before they left. "Bran finished; sighing.

Catelyn shook her head. "No, this, this cannot..."

Bran nodded sadly. "I'm sorry mother."

She could scarcely believe it, after so long apart, after such a brief reunion, she had lost her youngest daughter again; this time due to the girl's own volition it seemed.

* * *

Catelyn bit her lip as she stood at the door; she wasn't sure why she was hesitating at first. Then she realized it was because she was afraid.

' _If I go in here and find nothing, it will prove my fears true.'_ She fretted.

She was standing by the door to Arya's chambers; she was praying that Bran might be mistaken; Arya was always good at hiding, even better now with those lessons she had learned while away. She wanted to believe Arya was just hiding in her room, sneaking out to get food and such whenever she needed it and avoiding detection.

With a trembling hand she reached out and opened the door. Stepping inside her hopes were immediately dashed as she looked around. The room was empty, the bed clearly had not been slept in for some time. There was dust everywhere, inches thick. The room had clearly been neglected and there was only one way that was possible.

Catelyn frantically searched the room for any sign, but there was nothing, Arya was gone, vanished and there was no clue as to her whereabouts, or where she had gone. Cat staggered back, slowly leaving the room, closing the door behind her. It was then the first tear escaped.

She let out a shuddering gasp. _'Oh Arya, where are you...what have you done? Gods, what if she's somehow found a way to join Robb, or Gendry, as part of their army. They told her not to, but Arya isn't the sort to just listen to something like that.'_

Still fretting Catelyn walked away from Arya's chambers, her mind still racing.

As she did so, numerous fears, thoughts and implications assailed her mind.

' _Or, or what if she's just run away, she's stuck out there in the wilds...What if she tried to go North to the Wall, to Jon?'_ Catelyn wondered. _'She, she didn't want to stay behind; she felt trapped. She felt as if, as if staying behind meant she'd simply be made to wait until she was married off...She believed that; that we wanted her ready, in case we needed to make an alliance.'_

She bit her lip at that, not realizing where she was going as her mind continued to race.

She considered the possibilities, knowing Arya's mind as she did. _'For Arya that was the worst fate possible; being married off to a stranger, because we need their help. She...She always said she'd never marry, not like that. I wonder, what would she do, if it was someone she knew, someone she cared about and who cared about her? No...This isn't, oh Arya...'_

It was then she realized she had come to the Godswoods, to the Heart Tree. With a cry of despair she fell to her knees and, frantic with worry, began to pray. To the Old Gods, to the Seven, to any God that would listen; praying for her youngest daughters safety, hoping that, wherever she was, she hadn't done anything that was too reckless.

* * *

End of chapter, a startling, and worrying, revelation at Winterfell now, read and review please.


	9. Jaime III

**Game of Thrones: New Era**

Chapter 9 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, it's a distressing time for them all in fact.  
Wolfgirl2013: Yeah and here you go :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, glad you liked them, yeah, it was a nasty surprise, but the question remains, where is Arya then, don't forget she practically disappeared/was last seen in the last story, arguing with Robb and Gendry.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Jaime**

Jaime sighed as he made his way slowly to the secluded chamber that was his destination. He knew that what was about to happen wouldn't be easy, but it had to be done. If Ser Tobias' suspicions were correct, then the truth had to come out and justice had to be done.

' _It will be hard on Ser Tobias most of all; for the role he must play in this. But there is no other way.'_ Jaime noted sadly to himself.

Reaching the chamber he stepped inside, Ser Tobias stood, waiting, pacing the room. He looked up and when he saw it was Jaime he turned to face him.  
"Lord Commander, I..."

Jaime shook his head. "I know Ser Tobias; this will be difficult, but you must persevere. It's the only way to confirm your suspicions."

Ser Tobias bit his lip but then straightened and nodded. "So be it then...Jenna will be here…?"

"Soon, which reminds me, I best take my place." Jaime replied. "Remember, you are the key to unlocking this mystery, I am your witness and Ser Kaleb is already searching for other evidence."

Ser Tobias seemed nervous again. "What of your brother, Lord Commander?"

Jaime nodded. "Ser Balon watches him, apart from the two of you, he is the only one here that I can completely trust. Ser Loras is still on Dragonstone and the others watch the King."

Ser Tobias nodded and composed himself. The room was bland except for a few decorations, a bed and a screen, it was behind this screen, out of view, that Jaime hid himself, kneeling down and began waiting.

He did not have to wait long until the door opened and he heard the soft footsteps, the door closed.

"Tobias." A female voice said, just barely above a whisper.

Jaime knew the name was as much a question as a statement, he recalled hearing that Lady Jenna was blind.

Tobias grunted and replied. "Jenna."

Jaime could hear the delight in Jenna's voice as she replied. "It is you, I thought you'd never contact me. Why do you think I came to the castle...We can now finish what we started, before we were rudely interrupted."

"What you started you mean." Tobias snapped. "You honestly think I wanted any of that."

"Oh Tobias, stop playing games, I may be blind, but I know a lie...You..." She replied, coyly.

Tobias cut her off however. "It matters not anymore, I am Kingsguard now, I cannot..."

Jenna scoffed. "Like that even matters, none of the Kingsguard hold to their oath of chastity, so why should you be any different. Such a pathetic excuse."

Even from here Jaime could feel Tobias' anger; he just prayed the man would keep in control, he needed Tobias focused in order for this to work.

When Tobias replied, his voice was level. "I care not about that...I'm more interested in learning about mother."

That did the trick, the atmosphere in the room changed palpably.

He could hear the rapid footsteps and guessed Jenna was pacing the room now.

"You want to hear about that old crone, that...that witch!" She snarled, no longer sounding seductive and charming.

She was suddenly cold, and very angry.

Tobias replied as calmly as he could. "How did you expect her to react, catching you attempting something so, immoral."

Jenna stopped pacing and her words were laced with so much venom, Jaime was shocked she could even speak.

"She had no business stopping our love, she dared, she dared stand in the way!" She paused before then adding. "Then she went and told your father, let that...that _man_ humiliate me like that!"

Jaime knew what she was referring to, the penance walk she was forced to endure through the town as repayment for trying to seduce and bed Tobias. Yet Jenna did not seem to see, the only person to blame for her fate was herself.

"Love, I already told you Jenna." Tobias remarked disgustedly. "I do not love you that way, it is not right and..."

Jenna growled. "Lies, enough with the lies, you cannot deny it, just like you cannot deny that bitch got what she deserved!"

Tobias jumped on that. "God what she deserved, what do you mean, tell the truth Jenna, what do you mean!?"

"You want the truth, fine, I pushed her, I lured that witch to the top of the Sept, then I pushed her, she scratched my face, she ruined my face! She ruined me, she got what she deserved, I removed the obstacle between us, but you ran off!"

That was all Jaime needed to hear, and Tobias too it seemed.

Tobias then spoke, his tone made it clear just how shocked he was by Jenna's outburst, what she had revealed.

"You murdered her, you murderer our mother?"

Jenna scoffed. "I gave her what she deserved; not that it matters, no one would believe you anyway."

Tobias then replied; his voice still distant. "Oh, but I wasn't alone, I have a witness."

Jaime took that as his cue and stood out from behind the screen and spoke.

"Lady Jenna Bolton, I am Lord Commander Jaime Lannister of the Kingsguard, you are under arrest, for the crime of patricide."

"No, no, you cannot!" She cried out. "You cannot do this, your word alone isn't enough, You sister, the Queen Regent is my mistress, I serve her, she will..."

Jaime shook his head and took hold of Jenna, just as the door opened to admit Ser Kaleb.

"What did you find?" Jaime asked at once.

Ser Kaleb then spoke. "Just as we suspected, letters, personal diaries of Lady Jenna's, all of which confirm her guilt. Sorry I took so long, I was getting, verification. I imagine this was the real reason Lady Amelia was murdered, she found these letters."

Jenna shrieked but it was no use, Jaime maintained his grip; they had all they needed, now it was time for justice to be done, to show Cersei how it was done.

* * *

So it was that Jaime presented his evidence to his father, Tommen and the royal court. He and Tobias gave their accounts of what Jenna had told them. Jenna's defence was pitiful and in fact, only Cersei seemed eager to take her side.

"We also have certain documents pertaining to these events." Jaime revealed. "Retrieved thanks to Ser Kaleb, we've had them verified, by not one, but _five_ experts who _all_ confirm it is Lady Jenna's handwriting."

Cersei glowered at that. "Be that as it may Jaime, it is in the past and..."

"No Cersei. "Tywin interrupted. "Patricide is patricide, and murder and justice must be done. The evidence is clear enough and has been substantially backed up...Unlike evidence in another matter."

Cersei did not miss what he said there and glared again.

"Therefore, this time we can pass sentence, and know it is justice...death." Tywin stated calmly.

Jenna screamed and pleaded, Cersei protested, but nothing could be done, Jenna was taken out, to meet her fate at last.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	10. Bran I

**Game of Thrones: New Era**

Chapter 10 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks and yeah :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Bran**

Bran bit his lip as he sat in his wheeled chair, watching his mother as she prayed.

' _Mother is so upset, I don't blame her.'_ He thought sadly. _'Where could Arya have gone, we don't know where she is and we cannot find out, we've received no reply to the ravens we sent.'_

He sighed; he was concerned about his sister, while he knew Arya to be wilful, he never imagined that she would do something like this. They had only been reunited a few short moons ago, all of them. For Arya to now disappear, likely having ran away, it didn't make sense to him.

He pondered what he knew. _'Knowing Arya and her fears that being left behind would lead to her simply waiting to be married off...Could she have somehow gone with the army, without anybody noticing? I don't think so, but it would fit, she'd want to earn recognition, to do something worthwhile before that happened._

Bran pulled himself out of his thoughts, all this pondering wasn't going to get him anywhere. Searches turned up fruitless, he knew there was nothing else for it, he'd just have to accept that, wherever Arya was, they weren't going to find her.

A thought process that was easier said than done, given the state their mother was in. Bran knew his mother had been praying not only to the Seven, but the Old Gods too, all desperately for a chance to find or reunite with Arya, or at least to keep her safe.

Bran almost jumped when he felt the hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Meera, smiling softly at him.  
"Bran..."

He smiled back. "Meera, I..."

She shook her head. "You're worried about Arya, aren't you, I can see it."

"How can I not be, after everything that's just happened. I'm not the only one, look at mother." Bran replied sadly.

Meera looked sadly over at Catelyn, the woman she knew to be a deeply caring and loving mother, to whom she was now related to through marriage.

She let out a slow careful breath. "Yes, you're right, but...We have to make the most of things. There's nothing we can do, but that's no reason to give up hoping at least, right?"

Bran smiled and nodded. "You're right, alright then."

Together they approached Catelyn as she stood from her prayers. Turning she stopped when she saw them.

"Oh, Bran, Meera, is, is something…?"

Bran spoke at once. "Mother, I understand you are worried, we all are. But to let things drive you to distraction like this will do more harm than good."

"Bran, Arya is..."

"I know." He replied. "But, truthfully, there's nothing we can do currently, we don't even have any news of what's going on. But...there is still hope, we just have to hold onto it."

Catelyn bit her lip. "You really think so?"

Bran nodded. "Of course, my heart tells me that, what about yours?"

Catelyn smiled and nodded; finally conceding Bran was right. They weren't giving up, but right now, there was nothing else they could do, so they just had to wait until they had a chance.

* * *

Later that day, in an attempt to distract themselves from their worries, Bran and Meera went out with Jojen and Lily, determined to do some hunting. They rode out and made their way into the woods, already seeking game to catch. They were all able to distract themselves from worrying about Arya, or the wars that was raging in the south, or even the trouble that seemed to be brewing further north.

Talking together in low voices they were soon hard at work hunting, Meera and Lily certainly excelled at it. As they were continuing their hunt, searching for game, something was bothering Bran, it took him a while to pinpoint it however.

' _Wait a minute, it's too quiet...Oh no, that's not...'_ He thought to himself; suddenly realizing.

He spoke quickly to the others, trying to remain quiet himself. "Guys, it's too quiet, this isn't right, someone or something is watching us."

Realizing he was right they all tensed and then, that was when it happened.

"Over there!" Lily cried.

Sure enough, just as she called out, from the direction she indicated, a moderately sized group of men emerged from the trees and from what other cover they could find. They were all armed and clad in rusted armour. It was clear they had been out in the wilds for some time. But then Bran saw something that made his blood run cold.

' _That sigil on their armour, their cloaks...'_ He realized. _'The flayed man, these men are remnants of the Bolton's.'_

It was clear from their shocked responses, his comrades had just made this discovery too.

Wasting no time, Bran reacted and fired his bow. The arrow flew truly and struck one of the men in the face. He cried out and fell down, dead. Then everything exploded into action. Bran tried to keep his distance, urging his horse to move with his voice, firing arrows at the Bolton men.

Jojen was forced to do the same. Meera used her bow too, but soon switched to her three pronged spear. Said spear was clearly a staple part of Cranog weaponry as Lily was armed with one too. Both ladies fought desperately, trying to avoid harm themselves, there were some archers amongst the Bolton men, Bran tired desperately to kill them, before they could fire.

' _How many are there, is this all of them or…?'_ He wondered fearfully.

But then, something else happened to distract him. Meera suddenly cried out, she managed to kill another one and wasn't wounded, but stepped back, dropping her spear. Her eyes were wide and fearful and she was trembling.

"No..." She whispered; tears filling her eyes.

Bran's mind instantly went to Meera's scars, to the cruel treatment she had suffered at Dreadfort when the two of them had been captured. It seemed so long ago; but clearly Meera was still suffering from it.

"Meera!" He cried out.

He tried to ride towards her when suddenly he heard the sound of a bow being fired. But he was too slow and cried out as pain lanced through his shoulder, looking down he could see the arrow lodged there and grit his teeth.

By now however there was only three of the men left and Lily was able to make short work of them.

"It's alright, Meera." She told her softly. "It's alright, you're safe, you're with us."

Bran rode gently over, biting his lip. "Lily's right Meera, it's alright."

Meera's eyes cleared when she looked up at Bran, she then bit her lip, seeing his shoulder.

"Gods, Bran..."

Bran just shook his head while Jojen rode up next to them. Together the three were able to remove the arrow and bind Bran's wound, although it was far from healed, it was enough. They were then able to return to the castle, they had to inform the others about this at once.

* * *

It was only that night, as he lay in bed, his shoulder treated but still a little stiff, that Bran realized just how close they had come to danger.

' _Still, we've got scouts out all over the North; they'll be able to find out in no time if those were the last of the Bolton men...Although something tells me they were.'_ He noted to himself. _'Perhaps those scouts will find some trace of Arya too.'_

He felt the arms tighten around his waste and he turned his head. His smile died when he saw Meera's expression, she looks sad and, guilty.

"Meera..."

"I'm sorry Bran, I'm so sorry, I froze and...because of that you got hurt." She said, dismayed.

Bran shook his head. "Meera, it's alright. I understand, think about it, you were, scared, you remembered what they did to you. That would debilitate anyone."

When Meera looked doubtful at his words he kissed her, she eagerly returned the kiss and finally began to cheer up. They drifted off to sleep together, hoping still to find news, about Arya, or those men.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	11. Davos I

**Game of Thrones: New Era**

Chapter 11 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah :(  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it and liked them, yeah, they're still struggling, but they're managing.  
wazzup11: Thanks, glad you enjoyed the chapters; bit problematic for Tyrion, you can't really escape when you've got no means to do so. Yeah well, we can only wait and see where Arya has disappeared to, yup, she's gone and finally, yeah, it's hard, but she'll get through it, she's not alone.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Davos**

Davos let out a slow breath as he stretched; the sun was only just rising, but there was much to be done. Following their victories against the Lannisters, by claiming Casterly Rock and, in turn, the Westerlands, which were even now in the process of being placated, they returned to their camp in the Riverlands.

They did not return alone as; fresh from defeating the Ironborn, King of the North, Robb Stark and his army had joined them. Now Davos was preparing to go and see his king, Gendry Baratheon, the legitimized baseborn son of King Robert, the oldest living male Baratheon, even if only half, left.

' _He has come far from when I first met him, constantly attempting to better himself; to learn what he needs to know.'_ Davos noted. _'I do what I can to help; however he continues to surprise me. The stratagem that finally brought down Casterly Rock was remarkable, we couldn't have done it without that Warrior's help, but still...'_

The Warrior Davos referred too was a young man who seemed to have joined their army at some point. They constantly kept their face hidden behind a light helmet with visor, or used a head-covering and hid their face, at night. They were a notoriously light sleeper and always ate alone.

The only thing that seemed to stand out about this warrior was that, aside from the short sword and dagger they wielded, they carried a third weapon, strapped across their back. But this weapon was never seen, it remained bound constantly in oilcloth, apparently never used.

Shaking his head Davos left his tent and began making his way through the camp, it contained both armies, those from the late King Stannis' army that had come with Davos to pledge allegiance to Gendry, now backed up by not just the armies of the North and Riverlands.

But also forces from the Westerlands who had surrendered to them and also, the warriors of the Vale.

Davos smiled as he walked. _'We have other allies to I'm sure, we just need to wait and see, especially as the Lannisters themselves still have allies.'_

Nevertheless; he was confident that they were ready; they were already regrouped and now were in the process of preparing for their next battle. He entered the commander's tent in the centre of the camp, there he found both Kings, Gendry and Robb, standing by a large table in the middle of the tent, pouring over a map as they talked quietly. They both looked up as he entered and he bowed.

"Ah, Davos." Gendry greeted him, smiling. "I'm glad you've come, Robb and I are just discussing our next move."

Davos moved closer and looked over the map with them as Robb began to explain, tracing various routes and such with his finger on the map as he spoke.

"The way I see it, we have two options. The first has us facing a lengthy war of attrition, we must wear down the remaining Kingdoms of Westeros and claim their loyalty before going to claim victory."

Gendry nodded before then adding. "Or, we use our momentum to launch a direct attack on King's Landing, forcing a decisive battle by attacking it."

Davos nodded slowly, taking this in.

As he pondered everything he voiced his thoughts.

"Both plans has their merits, and their dangers...We have gained a lot of allies..."

Gendry looked worried however. "Yet the Lannister's still have theirs, the Dornish, the Reach, both capable of fielding large armies. The scouts report that a moderately sized Lannister force and a much larger Dornish force are closing in on us. They are taking different routes which have allowed the Dornish, despite their later start, to overtake the Lannister Army."

"We'll likely face them first, but the question, how do we face them, how should we proceed?" Robb finished.

As they stood, pondering over the situation, they heard footsteps rapidly approaching and turned to face them. It was Devan, he held a letter in his hand and it was clear he had run all the way. Taking a moment to catch he breath he then revealed.

"Father, King Gendry, King Robb, I just a received a letter, from the Stormlands, from mother." He quickly explained. "The Stormlands are rioting, despite having no lord to guide them, all the Stormlords are of the same mind now; they are rebelling against the Lannisters and attacking the borders of the Reach, they declare for King Gendry."

Davos gasped at that and looked to Gendry, who also looked surprised. "So, the Stormlands are allies too."

Gendry nodded slowly. "So it would seem, we still have these two armies approaching us. What of the army we saw some days ago, the Tyrell army, they should have reached us by now."

"No doubt this attack by the Stormlands has caused Mace Tyrell to turn his army for home, he intends to save his lands. Also any reinforcements from the Reach are now out of the question for the Lannisters." Robb replied.

Devan then added. "Not only that, it seems that apart from the army approaching us, Dorne isn't moving any soldiers."

They remained quiet, taking this information in.

After a moment, Davos considered other news that he had overheard, or rather, rumours.

"There's also been word that Dragonstone has apparently fallen, currently being garrisoned by Loras Tyrell and his troops." He remarked. "Yet amongst all this, I've heard whispers, all is not well for the Lannister-Tyrell alliance, things seem, strained."

Gendry nodded slowly before smiling. "That could grant us the opening we need. Once we deal with these two armies, and figure out a way to avoid overextending our supply lines...We can finish things."

Robb also nodded and then spoke. "So, are we all in agreement, following this news, we shall force a decisive battle by directly attacking King's Landing?"

They all nodded and voiced their agreement. With that the word was spread and soon, the final preparations were made, the camp was packed up and they all readied themselves, beginning the march, their first targets, the two armies that were approaching to meet them.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	12. Robb I

**Game of Thrones: New Era**

Chapter 12 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
wazzup11: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, glad you liked them all :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Robb**

With their preparations complete, their march began. Robb looked around carefully as he led his army onwards, he was also deep in thought; considering the one true concern they still had regarding their march.

' _We have to be careful, we do not want to overextend our supply lines or keeping the army fed will become difficult.'_ He mused. _'But so far we are yet to find a solution; especially after what the Lannister's have done here in the Riverlands.'_

With a sombre expression he considered their options.

He shook his head. _'Making a direct strike against King's Landing is good, but it will not be a swift battle, no matter what we try. Therefore we will need plentiful supplies before the battle is through. If we cannot find some other way, we may actually need to prolong our advance by attacking other cities in the Crownlands, claiming their supplies.'_

It was not a method that pleased him, especially as it would cost more lives than they wished; it would also cost time and give the enemy a chance to regroup. T was definitely not an attractive option, but it might turn out to be their only one. As he rode he considered the various people around, all of them ready for whatever lay ahead, all of them laying their trust in him and Gendry.

Several of his bannermen rode nearby, along with others who acted as generals and such for the army.

The one riding closest to him was a man of two and thirty, armed with a two handed broadsword, tall, pale like other northerners and a muscular build; he had medium length brown hair and bright green eyes, although one eye was blind and covered with a patch.

This was Wynston Manderly, a cousin of Lord Wyman and rapidly distinguishing himself on the field of battle.

The Vale lords who had joined with their armies rode along with those from the Westerlands, or Stannis' former men who now served Gendry.

' _It's hard to believe that that young man, who helped Arya return to us, would turn out to be King Robert's bastard. Royal blood flows in his veins and he is the most eligible candidate for the throne now.'_ Robb mused. _'These people fight for him, because they believe in him, because he's convinced them to do so. Much like how my people fight for me...'_

Robb couldn't deny he was still uneasy, especially as he knew, back home in Winterfell, his wife Jeyne was waiting anxiously for his return, pregnant with their child. In addition, closer to his current situation, his sister Sansa was present amongst the army, aiding the healers.

While this meant she shouldn't be close to any combat, Robb still worried for her safety several times. It was then his gaze went to the person he had to admit, he knew nothing about.

He narrowed his eyes as he observed them. _'There's that warrior again, they've distinguished themselves several times, during Gendry's campaign. But they never reveal who they are and they seem to want to do something...more. It doesn't make sense; what are they seeking and who are they?'_

Robb sighed; he knew he could spend his entire life pondering that mystery. Unless the warrior removed their helmet, or even spoke, it was unlikely they'd get any answers.

Pushing the matter to the back of his mind, he nodded as Gendry rode up next to him. He tensed however as he noticed Gendry's expression. The young man seemed troubled, and also looked as if he wanted to ask something.

"What is on your mind, Gendry?" He asked; trying to ease the tension.

Gendry sighed and shook his head. "I...I don't know how to say this, but I'm worried. About becoming King, what people will obviously expect of me."

Robb nodded slowly, he could understand where Gendry was coming from. After all, Kingship was a duty, one that required almost constant vigilance, a King might reign over his people, but a truly good King served his duty to his people.

"I thought, I could ask for your advice." Gendry continued. "You were pretty much thrust into being King yourself, weren't you?"

Robb nodded "What you heard is true...Truthfully, anyone can become King, it's just a matter of being born into the right family. Being a good King, is another matter entirely."

Gendry sighed. "Yet you've had practice in the matter of ruling, being a Lord's son."

Robb smiled lightly at that.

"Gendry, no amount of training or practice can prepare you for the reality, regardless of you being a King, or a Lord's on." Robb confessed. "The best advice I can give, is what I've learned, often the hard way...as any story you've probably heard of me, and what you saw after we met, can attest."

Gendry nodded; waiting patiently as Robb gathered his thoughts.

Finally Robb nodded and began to explained.

"The best way I can explain it; is to concentrate on what you are doing. Listen to others, heed well the words of advisors, but retain your own mind." He began. "Try to avoid making too many mistakes and if you do make a mistake, it best not be over something crucial."

Gendry sighed softly. "Yet most things a King deals with are."

Robb allowed himself a small smile. "That is a matter of perspective, Gendry, but correct in essentials. Nevertheless, always think hard about what you are doing and make sure you have thought of everything possible, before doing anything. You must also accept that you can't always please everyone, some people...love to be angered."

Robb paused, allowing his information to sink in before continuing.

"If you do all this...You're halfway there."

Gendry nodded slowly. "I...I see. Thank you Robb, I'll bear that in mind."

Robb nodded, smiling and they resumed their march; Robb noting he felt strangely lighter following his talk with Gendry. As they rode however, they soon spotted Davos riding up to them, a scout alongside him.

"Your Grace!" He cried out, addressing both of them at once. "We've just heard, the Dornish army that was sent out from King's Landing, they approach now, they'll be upon us soon."

Robb tensed and immediately they began to spread the word, they had to get ready for what would likely be an intense battle.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	13. Jon II

**Game of Thrones: New Era**

Chapter 13 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
wazzup11: Well, that's what happens when you learn from your mistakes.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; glad you like it.  
jelpy1: Thanks, glad you liked it, yeah, thought it would be nice.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Jon**

Jon looked carefully at all the gathered men, both men of the Night's Watch, and the Free Folk, along with the contingent of men Robb was able to send. They had all gathered in formation at the foot of the Wall, facing the forest as they awaited the arrival of the Great Other and his army.

' _It comes down to this, they are all counting on me, and I on them...There's no going back now.'_ He thought ruefully.

The battle would be beginning at any time, they had manage to prepare and everything was set up. It was precisely due to the plans they had set up that they weren't able to have enough Dragonglass daggers and arrows to go around.

Jon sighed as he thought of that. _'We needed as much Dragonglass as we could for...other purposes, I just hope we have enough.'_

With that concern still prominent in his thoughts, he made his way to the head of the gathered army, there Mance Rayder and several other prominent Free Folk and members of the Night's Watch had gathered.

"Ah, Jon, there you are." Mance greeted him. "Well, this is it, we are ready and we are at the brink."

Jon nodded. "Yes, it is time..."

There was a pause before Alliser then spoke up. "The men are waiting Jon; they are looking to you...you should give them some encouragement."

Jon bit his lip, that meant a speech, he turned and faced them, suddenly nervous.

Nevertheless, as he began to speak, that feeling disappeared, replaced by a strangely more powerful feeling. He wondered if this was what had been referred to by the Red Priest who spoke to him through the fire. The power of Azor Ahai reawakening.

"Men, women...everyone. I won't lie to you, we have a dangerous and potentially deadly task ahead of us. We are outnumbered, our enemies are resistant to most weapons, we know their weaknesses but must be cautious in how we use them." He began. "However, I have faith in each and every one of you. Many of us have been reviled by society, many branded fairly or unfairly, as criminals. Given no other choice but to take the Black, or face death. Others are reviled for their blood...baseborn, not all of us had the fortune to be raised in a castle, with relative acceptance I know that. But my fellow bastards, there is still kinship between us. One thing that we, the Free Folk...that all of us share in common, is we are people, like any other."

He paused briefly, allowing his words time to sink in.

He then continued. "We are the last line of true defence, if we fall, everything on the other side of the Wall, is doomed. Right now, many of us have families or friends in the south, some of them even involved in the war that is currently raging there now. Shall we leave them defenceless? Let them say what they will of us, after this, let it be known we saved them all and see what they say then. We will prove our worth, by saving the world."

They all began to cheer and Jon drew his sword, he raised it high, even as the first flurries of snow, indicating the approach of their enemies began.

"Now, ready, to battle, to Victory!"

A loud resounding cheer echoed from amongst them all as they also drew their weapons and all turned, ready to fight.

They did not have to wait long for the first wave of attackers to arrive, a large horde of Wights, Jon knew there were Others amongst them, but they did not seem to be visible yet.

"Archers ready!" Jon called out.

They all readied themselves, their fire arrows notched and Mance nodded, Jon knew they were now committed, it was time to begin their battle for the very fate of Westeros.

"Fire!"

The archers released the arrows and they flew true, some of the Wights that were struck reacted, but that wasn't their main target, their target was the barrels that had been partially buried nearby. The flammable contents ignited and soon started a small inferno. It wasn't much, but a dent had appeared in the enemy ranks.

As the enemy drew closer, Jon noted his sword glowing with light, it felt warm to the touch. He readied himself, soon they were close enough for melee combat.

He struck immediately and cut down the nearest Wight, to his surprise it died, no need for fire. He did not dwell on it however, focusing on continuing the fight. While the flames continued to rage and cause an obstruction which continued to slay any Wight foolish enough to try and walk through it, they fought on against the ones that reached them.

Armed with torches they quickly burned as many as possible. Even as they fought, a second wave emerged, this one containing more Others, the two that had been with the first wave were now approaching.

Jon knew this would affect the men's morale, he had to rally them.

"Everyone, fight on, we can still win this, keep fighting!" He yelled.

With a resounding yell, the men continued to fight. They set off a few more traps, burning more Wights and soon, two of the Others present took Dragonglass arrows between the eyes. Jon was too caught up in the battle to keep track of how many were dead on each side.

But it was clear these first two waves were just the warm up, hence the lack of any true number of Others. Three of the Others soon fell into another trap, pits that had been dug, containing Dragonglass spikes, ensuring their demise.

Jon faced down the last Other in the attacking force and soon they crossed blades. They fought back and forth, neither gaining an advantage until Jon ducked under another attack, before thrusting his sword through the creatures chest.

It howled and dissolved with an agonizing cry. Jon stopped, doubled over trying to catch his breath. As he recovered he looked up and noticed that the first two waves had been beaten back.

"Are we…?"

Mance approached and shook his head. "We've dealt with them, but there will be more. This was just a test. Dawn is coming so we have time. But soon it will be time to fight again."

Jon nodded, it was as he suspected. He scouted the battlefield, they had only used a few of their traps, they still had plenty.

So they worked on removing the bodies for cremation, they did not want any more Wights arising to attack them as they tried to take advantage of their respite to recover. They would need it, for they knew it wouldn't be long before the real attack began.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	14. Robb II

**Game of Thrones: New Era**

Chapter 14 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you liked it :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
wazzup11: Yeah, it has, hope you enjoyed it :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Robb**

Robb quickly readied himself; they wouldn't have much time.

"All forces ready, get your weapons prepared, form ranks!" He called do his men as Gendry did the same with the others. "Spears and shields, forms walls, archers, notch arrows but do not draw yet, everyone else, defensive positions!"

The armies all hurried into position; those in command all rode up and took positions at the front, he and Gendry took positions at the centre of the front line. All of them were ready to act on a moments notice.

Gendry looked to Robb. "What do you know of those coming to face us?"

Robb shook his head. "Not much, I'm afraid the Dornish remain much of a mystery to me, I've never met one before, only studied them in my lessons with the Maester. However I am certain that they wouldn't come in such a force if they weren't confident in causing us problems."

The Dornish army was reported to be around five thousand strong and led by Prince Oberyn Martell. Robb didn't know exactly what to expect, although even in the North rumours had been heard about Prince Oberyn.

' _Although how many are true, I cannot say...'_ He thought worriedly.

They'd simply have to be ready; even outnumbered as they were, the Dornish would doubtlessly be dangerous opponents.

Their preparations were just in time, as the Dornish army had just arrived; they all marched in formation, many banners flapped in the breeze, most prominent amongst them was the Martell banner, proudly bearing their sigil and Robb had no doubt, the man at the front of this army was Prince Oberyn.

Robb ruefully noted. _'They do have one edge, they are one army, not multiple; they all know exactly how each other fights...There's still a danger we could end up clashing, different styles of fighting which don't work well together.'_

All the same, they knew it was risk they would have to take. As they watched, Robb's horse whickered nervously, he did his best to ensure it remained calm. Watching as the Dornish army stopped and formed up rapidly. Yet surprisingly, after a pause, they did not charge, something which worried Robb.

"Are they, waiting for us to make the first move?" Gendry queried.

Robb shook his head. "I'm not sure, I would've thought..."

They soon for their answer and it wasn't what they expected. Rather than charge, or try to launch any other attack, Oberyn rode forwards alone, save for one other man, who bore a white flag, a parley.

Robb was startled by this, he noticed that Gendry was similar to him.

"A parley, now...what is going on?" Robb said at last.

Gendry sighed. "I, I suppose we should accept."

Robb nodded. "Alright, but be wary."

He nodded back and together, after relaying orders amongst their men, Robb and Gendry rode out slowly, Robb couldn't help but worry.

' _Just what is this man's game...'_ He wondered desperately.

They soon reached Oberyn who was seated astride his horse, smiling lightly.

"So, King Robb Stark of the North and the would be King, Gendry Baratheon." He greeted them with a sardonic smirk. "You still have many obstacles to overcome, or do you?"

Gendry narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean by that, Prince Oberyn?"

Oberyn shrugged. "We have some negotiating to do...After all, it is clear to me that the way things...currently stand, I have little chance of achieving my desire, the desire of so many in my family."

Robb had an idea, considering the rumours he heard, still he asked. "Oh, what is that?"

"Vengeance, for Elia." Oberyn replied. "However I believe you can offer it to me. In return, I intend to offer you my army, to aid you in claiming victory and your throne."

Robb replied quickly. "Are you sure that's…?"

Oberyn casually waved his hand. "I have already cleared things with my brother, he approves."

Robb looked over at Gendry, it was his choice after all.

Gendry looked at Robb, then at Oberyn and then bowed his head, as if deep in thought.

It was then Robb decided to ask. "How can be sure this is genuine, that you don't intent to betray us?"

Oberyn's reply was calm. "Betraying you would mean never acquiring the vengeance I desire, as a result, I have a strong...incentive to remain loyal."

Finally, Gendry spoke again. "Anything else you wish to say, anything else to offer?"

"Yes, I happen to know how you can procure additional supplies." Oberyn remarked.

That surprised them both; Robb started.

"Wait, what do you mean?"

Oberyn then revealed. "Aside from Kevan Lannister's army, there is no army between here and King's Landing...The armies have been taken to King's Landing, much to the fury of the people left behind. You can request aid from them and also, I hear they've broken open the army storehouses, leaving them available."

Robb narrowed his eyes. "Do we seem like bandits to you?"

"No, you are merely taking what has been left out in the open and would rot if not taken." Oberyn calmly told them.

Robb sighed, he couldn't deny what Oberyn said, despite how wrong it still seemed. Gendry finally made up his mind.

"Very well; Prince Oberyn, we welcome you and your people to our army."

Oberyn grinned. "You have my gratitude, Your Grace...I do have a request. In regards to my vengeance...I get to be the one to kill Gregor Clegane."

Robb almost laughed at that.

Seeing his expression, Oberyn raised an eyebrow, Robb cleared his throat and then explained.

"I personally don't see any problem with it, but it is something you'll have to discuss with Sandor Clegane, who is in our army. He has already laid claim to Gregor's head."

With a dark smile Oberyn nodded. "I'm sure we'll come to an agreement, perhaps we can take him together."

Robb and Gendry both nodded; satisfied. Although it took some time, they soon reformed their army, with the Dornish added to their forces and resumed their march, ready to claim the spare supplies and deal with the last army between them and King's Landing.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	15. Sansa I

**Game of Thrones: New Era**

Chapter 15 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
wazzup11: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, oh, many do, but sure, let's all just abandon everything we've done and go and fight them while our enemies come and swallow everything up and then attack us from behind.  
jelpy1: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, not really, more like they'd come to an agreement, it would likely take both of them to bring him down after all.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, well, we can only wait and see.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Sansa**

Sansa bit her lip as she unwound the bandage from around one of the soldiers arms. He had acquired a somewhat deep gash in his arm during the Siege of Casterly Rock, but it was now healed so she was removing the bandage at last. Once she was finished she nodded and he smiled, standing up.

"Thank you Princess." He said softly.

She nodded. "It is no trouble."

After checking and ensuring that his injury was indeed healed, the soldier left and, knowing that they would be moving again soon, Sansa decided to check over the remaining wounded.

' _There aren't many left, all those that could not be saved have already died.'_ She thought sadly; before doing her best to look on the upside. _'Those that remain are nearly healed and we can be ready before long.'_

She knew they were nearing the end of the campaign, it was going to become more intense soon. She had to be ready for what was to come, the number of injured would be beyond belief as they came to the last battle.

She sighed. _'There isn't much choice however; if we do not finish this now, we will lose everything we have gained. But we face a greater_ _threat to the North, Beyond the Wall.'_

She sighed, they knew, they all knew the threat of the Others had grown, Jon's warnings were too circumstantial to ignore. They were stuck however, apart from the troops they sent to aid Jon, they had to remain focused on their current task, or they'd all be swallowed up by the Lannisters, who were perfectly content to ignore the danger.

She finished checking the few remaining wounded and, satisfied she continued to ponder. They were taking a gamble, that much was clear. They had to have faith in Jon and those at the Wall; while they took care of things from this side. There were two wars raging now, they could only hope that they would be victorious on both sides.

"Princess."

She looked up and felt her face heat it. It was one of the other healers, one who had helped her figure something important out, regarding some recent events for her.

She nodded. "Hello, I...I wanted to thank you for helping me."

The woman smiled lightly. "It is know trouble, do you know…?"

"I do; I just...don't know what to say now, how to reveal the truth." Sansa replied sadly.

The woman nodded sympathetically and Sansa sighed. She might as well figure things out quickly. As she left the healers tent; she noted that the camp was rapidly packing up, they were ready to move again. She couldn't have much time.

She spotted her brother and Gendry, they were talking to that Dornish man. The one known as Prince Oberyn Martell.

' _This isn't going to help me, I have to find Sandor.'_ She noted to herself.

So, steeling herself she went looking.

As she walked she pondered something else that was troubling her.

' _Oh Arya; I just wish you hadn't been so angry, we could have parted properly.'_ She thought in dismay. _'Oh, what if she's done something stupid; I just, I just have to hope mother can calm her down when she gets back to Winterfell...Unless, unless it's already too late and Arya has...'_

She quickly shook her head. She couldn't dwell on that; she didn't want to think that way.

She took a deep breath. _'I mustn't; I mustn't think like that, if Arya is...No, she's fine, she has to be, I just have to have faith.'_

So, taking a moment to focus herself, she resumed her search for Sandor. As she was searching however, she soon came across another familiar face, or rather helmet. Walking the opposite direction from her was that mysterious Silent Warrior.

Once again, Sansa observed the warrior and considered how little she actually knew about them, or how little anybody actually knew about the warrior.

"Excuse me." She said quickly, trying to get their attention.

The warrior stopped and turned their head towards her. Sansa felt a little put out by being forced to look directly at the helmet, for the warrior never raised the visor, keeping their face hidden.

"Could you help me, I'm looking for Sandor Clegane?" She asked carefully.

The warrior did not offer any reply, instead they merely nodded and pointed her in the direction which she assumed was right.

Sansa sighed but nodded. _'Gods, can they even talk, I still don't understand it, it's like they are perpetually silent.'_

Nevertheless she thanked the warrior and headed off in the direction she had been pointed in.

She finally did find Sandor as he was readying his horse to ride.

"Sandor." She called out as she approached.

He turned to her and smiled lightly. "Little Bird, shouldn't you be getting ready for us to leave?"

She nodded. "I...yes but, I need to, I need to talk to you."

"Oh, what about?" He replied, clearly confused.

She bit her lip and tried, several times, to say something. "Well, um, I just, I...We, this..."

Sandor shook his head. "Just say it, come now."

She sighed and made up her mind. "Alright, I have something important I need to tell you."

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Just to clear something up, as people who are new to this series might notice, I started this series before I discovered my favourite Sansa pairing, and had it all planned out before that too. I therefore won't have my favourite pairing for her in this, but my second favourite one will be there, as for the current thing with Sansa. I must ask that you bear with it, it's the only way I could get what I have planned for her storyline to work.


	16. The Silent Warrior I

**Game of Thrones: New Era**

Chapter 16 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **wazzup11: Well, my note at the end makes my thoughts on them clear. As for what happens, wait and see :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Uh-huh, yep :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks; glad you enjoyed it :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks and not for some time, as her second chapter is also her last chapter in the story and series.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, glad you like her.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **The Silent Warrior**

The tent was silent save for the rasp of the whetstone against the warrior's blade. Outside the tent, the typical noise and activity from an army camp could be heard. Seated on their bed, the Silent Warrior examined the edge of their sword again, ensuring the notch in the blade had been fixed properly.

Satisfied the Warrior stood up; they were still clad in their simple breeches and a tunic, as well as their helmet. The Warrior usually wore light armour and was going to pull it back on; although they continued to wear their helmet. The helmet was light too, but had a visor which covered the face, a long narrow slit ran across it where the warrior's eyes would be, allowing them to see.

The warrior was also not that tall and had a lithe slender build; clearly not suited for direct combat. The warrior had already acknowledged this and fought primarily as a skirmisher, while also working as one of the army scouts. The warrior also possessed two weapons, a short sword and a dagger and, apparently, a third weapon.

This weapon was usually strapped across the warrior's shoulder and bound in oilcloth, for some reason hidden and not used. Finally they pulled on their armour; a light breastplate, similarly light gauntlets up to the elbow, light greaves and light pauldrons.

Once they did that they secured their weapons to their belt and the third weapon was again strapped in place, over their shoulder.

Once they were prepared, the Warrior stepped out of their tent, into the camp, into the noise. They looked around, taking in their surroundings, scanning for any dangers, observing the comings and goings of the camp.

Messengers and runners ran to and fro between the tents, even though the sun had already set, there were still plenty of people about, not all of them on guard duty. The camp was certainly larger now that they had gained allies, the Dornish had joined their army with the one now marching towards King's Landing.

Finally leaving their position at the front of their own tent, the Warrior began to walk through the camp; continuing their observations. While walking the Warrior pondered to themselves.

' _We near the end now, if what we've heard is true, only a token force stands between us and King's Landing.'_ They noted. _'I must be ready, the battle will be brutal, but within it, I may find my chance. All it will take is the right act, at the right moment, and the battle will be won. But to reach that moment...'_

The Warrior shook their head, now wasn't the time to dwell on such things. Instead they stopped and observed the scene before them.

They stood in the shadows by the commander's tent; watching as King Robb and King Gendry stood near a small camp fire, talking to three others. One of course the Warrior already knew was Sandor Clegane. The other two were Dornish, the leader of the force that had just joined with them, Prince Oberyn Martell.

The other was a woman, one who, according to the rumours the Warrior overheard, was called Ellaria Sand, Oberyn's paramour. The Warrior listened as the five of them talked.

"So, it's settled then?" King Gendry was saying, looking from Oberyn to Sandor.

Sandor nodded. "Aye, Your Grace, Prince Oberyn and I have come to a mutual agreement."

Oberyn grinned. "One which benefits us greatly I must say."

"Indeed, attacking him together and both trying to kill him, certainly increases your chances of success." King Robb replied with a small smile.

That drew a small laugh from Ellaria and Oberyn and grim smiles from the others. The Warrior sighed quietly; they knew what was being discussed. Sandor and Oberyn both sought to kill Gregor Clegane, the Mountain. Now it seemed they agreed to take him on together and therefore kill him together.

Satisfied with their observations, the Warrior turned and left before finally leaving the camp altogether. They planned to scout ahead and see if anything was lying in wait for the army, when it would set out in the morning.

As they searched they considered other rumours they had heard.

' _Another possible threat could have been mercenaries, but most have either already chosen a side, or are too small to cause serious damage...'_

Even as they thought that, something came to their mind. _'There is_ them _though, what's left of them after falling on hard times. Although they are more bandits than mercenaries...Those, Brave Companions.'_

No sooner had the warrior thought of that, they heard a scream up ahead. Tensing they quickly drew their sword and moved quietly forwards. They soon saw a small group of men, around seven of them, all armed and all definitely members of the very group the Warrior had just been thinking about.

Right now however, the Warrior was more concerned about the source of the scream. They soon saw it, for two of the men had pinned a pair of commoner girls, likely lost in the woods, not much older than the Warrior themselves, to the ground.

Their intent was obvious and the girls struggled and screamed as the men tore at their clothes.

Glowering the warrior's grip on their sword tightened. _'I don't think so, beasts.'_

With that they picked their moment and struck. Leaping from the shadows they were able to fell one of the seven men with one strike. Pulling their sword free, they took advantage of the shock and confusion to strike again. This time they only wounded their target, but a follow-up strike got through and killed him. There were five left and now they had drawn their swords, ready.

The Warrior stood undaunted, the two girls were backing away, terrified. The five remaining Brave Companions advanced, they then made the mistake of attacking first.

This allowed the Warrior to use their momentum against them and cut down another, then, suddenly, drawing their dagger they surprised another and killed him, stabbing his throat.

Acting quickly they were forced to abandon their dagger as they used their sword to deflect attacks from the remaining three. They deftly leapt back, avoiding another blow and, infuriated, one of the men charged in.

' _Fool.'_

"You're dead!" He bellowed.

Only for his phrase to prove prophetic, for his own fate. The Warrior ducked his strike and then thrust their sword through him, finishing him off. Pulling the sword free, they deflected another attack before receiving a blow to the back of their head.

Dazed they crumpled to the ground, dropping their sword. The Warrior quickly shook their head and retrieved the sword, rolling out of the way of more attacks and then deflected another attack, still attempting to fight back. Just then however, the two Brave Companions screamed as spears thrust through them, surprising the Warrior.

They got their answer however when the men dropped dead and standing there were two Dornish Warriors.

"Are you alright, that was close?" One asked.

The Warrior merely nodded, not saying a word, retrieving their dagger in the process. Cleaning and sheathing their weapons, the Warrior checked on the two girls and verified they were safe.

After silently thanking the Dornish, the Warrior returned to camp with them, the two girls, who it turned out had no home to return to, had followed and had now joined as camp followers, out of gratitude to the Warrior for saving them. The Warrior meanwhile took their pleasure in knowing that the Brave Companions were finished at last.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	17. Davos II

**Game of Thrones: New Era**

Chapter 17 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; glad you liked them doing that :)  
wazzup11: Well, in this story it will eventually be revealed :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Davos**

As they rode onwards, heading towards their destination, Davos narrowed his eyes, he couldn't deny he was worried. Recent events had left him anxious, his nerves tested; their army was currently smaller than it had been.

' _All this because we're dealing with...issues with our supply lines. We've sent our men to the other cities in the Crownlands, after hearing they were empty, to claim the abandoned supplies there.'_ He thought to himself. _'But we...we put ourselves at risk.'_

That wasn't the only thing that bothered him; in regards to that, he rode up until he was level with his King.

"Your Grace." He greeted, bowing his head.

Gendry smiled at him and nodded. "Lord Davos, is, is something troubling you?"

He had seen Davos' expression and Davos knew there was no hiding things. He had to tell the truth.

"You Grace, I am concerned; worried about the Dornish, while they have explained their reasons for fighting us, I am not sure." He replied. "Can we truly trust them?"

Gendry sighed but nodded slowly. "I understand what you are saying Lord Davos. It's alright; I know that it may seem suspicious, but the Dornish are serious in their wish to aid us. We do, after all, give them their chance to accomplish their main desire."

"I...I suppose you're right, Your Grace, very well then. We can just wait and hope that the groups we sent out to the cities can return safely, and successful."

Davos knew he wasn't the only one who wished that; but still, they were hopeful.

As they rode however, they soon realized they were faced with another challenge.

"Your Grace, look, over there!" Davos called out.

Gendry looked up, so to did Robb Stark, and those nearby. Soon it was like a ripple through the army as they all saw the same thing. Atop a nearby hill; blocking their path, was an assembled army, bearing the Lannister banner.

"Is that…?" Gendry queried.

Davos nodded. "Kevan Lannister and his force, it must be."

Sighing Gendry shrugged. "I'd rather not fight them...Not only will it tire the men out. If even have of what you've told me of Kevan Lannister is true, he is a good man."

"I understand Your Grace, he should not have to suffer just for being a Lannister." Davos replied. "We do have a means to try and resolve this without fighting."

Gendry sighed. "I know, I hate the thought of acting this way however, using people as hostages just feels..."

Davos quietly agreed. "Yes, Your Grace, but we have no choice, we..."

Before he could finish, he heard a yell and to his shock, several soldiers, from various forces in their side, charged out; answered in kind by some of the Lannister forces.

"What is this, no, stop!" Gendry called out. "STOP!"

But nobody paid attention; their over-zealousness had got the better of them. It was clear the same issue was being faced on the other side as the two small sections of both sides clashed.

Gendry turned, glowering, at Prince Oberyn, the first of the men to charge out had been Dornish.

"Can you not control your men, Prince Oberyn?" He inquired angrily.

Oberyn raised an eyebrow. "We are here to fight Lannister's, are we not?"

Gendry growled. "We are trying to not waste our energy and men before we reach the Capital, we are not here to spill every drop of blood, else how are we any different from our enemies?"

Oberyn sighed and shook his head. "So be it, Your Grace, but as for how we stop that..."

"Leave that to me." Gendry said at last before calling out to Brienne and together they rode down to where the two small sections of forces were clashing.

Davos panicked. _'Your Grace, what are you doing, you must not...'_

But his worries soon passed as Gendry and Brienne approached and Gendry yelled something, he couldn't quite hear. But it was clearly some order to stand down, for both armies, shocked by his sudden presence, listened and stepped back.

A few did not, they were forced apart by Brienne. Davos rode closer as Gendry spoke, soon he was close enough to hear.

"Let their be no more of this nonsense." He was saying. "All those who fought, return to your lines, this little battle should not have occurred. I will expect something to be don't about this later. For now, I expect negotiations, with those leading this army."

Finally, after silencing those who tried to argue, the two forces returned to their own sides and began preparations for the negotiations.

Finally, once peace was returned, Gendry rode out with Davos at his side. They soon reached the middle ground, there they spotted the two waiting to meet with them, Kevan Lannister, along with his eldest son, Lancel.

"I apologize for the over-zealousness of my men." Kevan remarked.

Gendry bowed his head. "As am I; I am glad you agreed to this."

Kevan's expression went wooden. "I am merely curious, young man, as to what you hope to gain by this."

Gendry spoke calmly. "Lord Kevan Lannister, as you must have heard, the Westerlands have fallen, my fellow King, King Robb Stark, and I conquered the Westerlands and captured Casterly Rock; along with certain members of your family there."

The implication of his words was not lost, a look of utter horror crossed Kevan and Lancel's faces.

"Mother, Janei..."Lancel whispered, but Davos still heard it.

He nodded. "Yes, Lady Dorna and Lady Janei are hostages, as is Joy Hill."

Kevan froze at that. "Joy, you..."

Davos quickly explained. "We took the utmost care to ensure their safety. We give you our most solemn word that they were unharmed, untouched, and are safely under the custody of the Westerlings."

A stony and tense silence overcame them after this.

Finally, breaking the silence, Lancel glared as he spoke.

"How can we trust you, how can we possibly believe they are safe, that none of you touched them." He snarled.

Gendry spoke at once. "I give you my word, I ensured that they..."

Lancel cut across him. "Swear it then, swear by the Seven that you did not harm them."

"I do swear, I swear by the Seven, that I did not harm the ladies of your family, Ser Lancel." Gendry replied calmly.

Lancel seemed to relax after that, Kevan still looked worried however. "Why are you telling us this, what are you…?"

Davos spoke then, explaining. "You are being given a choice, Lord Kevan. No matter what happens, we're expecting you to surrender, for the sake of your family. What you must do, is choose, will you accept his Grace and the true King, or not?"

"Either way, you must surrender, but if you accept me as your King, we will have you escorted to the Westerlands and to the Crag where you will be reunited with Lady Dorna, Lady Janei and Joy Hill." Gendry explained calmly. "If you will not accept me, then you will remain with our army, as prisoners. The choice is yours."

Kevan swallowed nervously and replied. "Give us a moment, please."

Gendry nodded and waited as Kevan and Lancel spoke quickly amongst themselves.

As they waited, Davos shook his head; edgy.

"Your Grace, the longer this takes, I less I like it." He muttered. "What if they…?"

Gendry replied calmly. "It was you who said that Lord Kevan was a family man, who suggested this plan in the first place Lord Davos. Have more faith in your own plans."

Davos sighed but nodded. It was then that Kevan returned and spoke, while Lancel rode up to the Lannister army.

"Your Grace." Kevan began; his voice steady. "We have decided to accept your gracious offer; we all formally surrender to you and accept you as the King."

Gendry smiled softly. "Thank you for taking everything into considering, Lord Kevan. We will see that you and your son are escorted to the Crag and reunited with your family."

Kevan thanked him and soon preparations were underway. Davos however was not able to breathe clearly again until finally that matter was done, those sent to acquire supplies had returned and they had all regrouped. They were now ready to march forwards for the final battle. Their target, King's Landing.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	18. Margaery II

**Game of Thrones: New Era**

Chapter 18 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, thought you'd like that.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
wazzup11: Yeah, it is, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Boomshanka: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it and yeah, he is :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Margaery**

Margaery shivered; out of fear, from the cold, she wasn't sure which. She was shocked by everything that had occurred to her; she was still trapped.

' _Still they keep me locked in this room, still I'm forced to go naked.'_ She thought miserably. _'Those men, they work for Cersei, but...just what is going on.'_

She sat, her knees drawn up to her chest and her arms wrapped around them. She held herself tightly, trying to find some warmth and modesty.

She continued her lament. _'Oh Tommen, what is happening to you, what is that crazy bitch doing, what is she telling you?'_

Shaking her head she awkwardly stood up, still trying to cover herself as best she could. She made her way to where she had hidden her records of what had been happening to her and began to write again. As she did so, she reflected.

' _I don't understand, I should have been offended when that man asked me about my maidenhead, but I, I simply told him the truth…?'_ She wondered. _'Could it be true, what he said, that potion he forced me to drink; it made me tell the truth?'_

She had to admit, the thought of someone capable of doing that scared her. She also considered what she had discovered about her captors, listening in while they held her captive. She finally knew the names of all of them.

The leader she still knew only as Rodrik, the man who she noted to be rather reluctant to carry out the tasks assigned to him, he was the unknown one, save his first name, Elden.

Margaery bit her lip as she continued writing. _'_ _I heard the names of the Dothraki and the Braavosi. Now I know the other two; a Dornish,_ _Quentys Uller; the disgrace of his house and his Norvosi bodyguard, Draqos Fyllerris.'_

She sighed, this information, while useful, did nothing to help her escape.

She continued to write and was so absorbed in her writings she forgot to be wary. As such, her belly gave an unpleasant lurch as a hand clamped over her mouth, pulling her backwards and upsetting the chair.

She screamed into the hand and tried, futilely to pull it off her mouth. It was them, her captors, all six of them were present. Rodrik picked up her letters and shook his head.

"What have we here, she has been disobeying us." He remarked. "Well, no matter, I'll take these...all of them."

Margaery shrieked in dismay, muffled by the hand that gagged her, as Illeo, the Braavosi, suddenly revealed they knew about her hiding place all along, by retrieving her other letters. Now she had nothing as Rodrik pocketed them. He then gave a small gesture with his head and Margaery was forced to her knees; her mouth finally being freed.

"What is the meaning of this, you cannot…!" She screamed.

Rodrik shook his head, gesturing again. "That will do."

Margaery continued to yell. "I demand answers, you cannot treat me like this, you…!"

Her words were cut off however by the Dothraki grabbing her jaw and forcing it open. Despite her struggles she was once more forced to drink another potion.

Then suddenly she was dragged over to the stone bed and promptly dropped onto it. Recovering she tried to cover herself, looking up in time to see Rodrik, Illeo and Kajaevvo leaving the cell.

Margaery tensed, afraid, she was alone now, having been fed a strange potion, the door was closed, she didn't know if it was locked. The three men still in the room all blocked her path to it.

The one she knew as Elden stood by the door, looking uncomfortable; uneasy. The other two, Quentys and Draqos, however were smirking eagerly.

"Potion should have had time to kick in now." Quentys remarked softly. "I'd say it's time to begin."

Margaery couldn't deny his words chilled her. "What do you..."

Draqos cut across her. "Silence, you don't have permission to talk."

She was about to comment on that, outraged that she was being addressed that way, when suddenly the two began undressing. She tried to back away, yet her body wouldn't move, it was as if she was frozen.

'Now _they want to rape me!'_

The two men approached her and grabbed her, she tried to struggle but again her body didn't respond. It was as if it just wasn't obeying her mind. In fact, to her horror, despite her efforts to resist, her legs opened of their own volition, almost as if she was inviting them to claim her.

' _No, no!'_ She thought desperately; strangely her mouth wouldn't work either, she couldn't scream.

Quentys laughed as he groped her breasts, cruelly pinching her nipples. "Foolish girl, the boss' potion loosens your physical inhibitions, so no matter how hard you try to resist, your body won't obey and you'll be all ready for the witnesses."

Finally it hit Margaery, those witnesses would see this and no matter what happened, it would look like she was a willing participant. She would be ruined, destroyed and most likely, executed.

Something happened then however, that nobody expected; suddenly Draqos screamed and fell, tumbling off the bed. Margaery gasped, Quentys let go of her, leaping to his feet.

"Elden, you!" He yelled moments before he too met his end.

Margaery started in shock as Elden, having just killed the other two men, sheathed his sword and began picking up articles of clothing from the floor. She slowly moved into a sitting position; shivering and feeling a wave of revulsion at what nearly happened to her.

Elden turned to her. "Your Grace, quickly, we don't have much time, these may be somewhat big, but it's all we have, put them on."

He handed her the clothes he had gathered and Margaery, only now realizing this was a rescue, quickly got dressed, she didn't care if he turned away or not, this was no time for modesty, after all the other times he had seen her.

' _He was never at ease, he never wanted any of this, but why then did he…?'_ She wondered before shaking her head. _'He's trying to save me, that's what matters.'_

So it was that Elden led her to the door, which was thankfully unlocked and they slipped out, closing the door behind them. She followed him as he led her down the hall slightly and then, down a hidden passage, once there they stopped briefly, catching their breath and giving Margaery a chance to calm down.

Taking advantage of their moment's respite, Margaery turned to him.

"Just who are you, and why are you helping me?"

He sighed and replied. "My name is Elden Lefford, I...I was made to join my half brother Rodrik, to prove my loyalty, as well as vie with him for control of my father's lands...But there are limits to what I will do or withstand, that was too far."

He then went on to explain his story in depth, much to Margaery's amazement; she accepted his apologies for what happened and just as he promised to help her and keep her safe, she suddenly felt dizzy and passed out, she felt him catch her before she hit the ground, before everything went black.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	19. Cersei III

**Game of Thrones: New Era**

Chapter 19 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **wazzup11: Yeah, she is and it sure was :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, she is and she's finally out of danger.  
Boris Yeltsin: Well, she found someone to rescue her and who has taken her out of danger.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks and of course she is, she was just saved.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Cersei**

Cersei smiled calmly as she made her way through the Red Keep; she had received the agreed upon signal from Rodrik Hill and knew now it was time. She had already made the necessary arrangements, now she just needed to put her plan into actions and that would begin, with this upcoming meeting. Entering the throne room, practically deserted at this late hour, aside from Tommen and her father.

She had asked to meet them there; stating she had important news for them. Tommen was seated on the throne, looking distinctly uncomfortable, her father stood by him, silently, his expression unreadable as always. Undeterred, already aware that things would work out as they were supposed to, she approached them.

' _Soon I will be proven right and they will have to accept it.'_ She thought gleefully. _'They will have to apologize to me and listen to me from now on. This will prove I am clearly more capable than them, thinking and accepting the difficult truths they all seem so willing to ignore.'_

Smiling in anticipation at finally getting the respect she deserved, as well as being proven to have been right all along, she walked more briskly until she reached her father and Tommen; the two of them had watched her silently, neither saying a word the entire time.

Finally, seeing that they weren't going to say anything, she knew she would have to break the silence.

"Father, Tommen, I am glad you agreed to meet with me, this is an urgent matter." She remarked.

Tywin replied blandly. "That will for us to decide, Cersei, this better be urgent. We face an ever growing threat and if we find you are wasting our time..."

Tommen then spoke up. "Please make this quick mother; grandfather is right, we face urgent matters after all."

Cersei's nostrils flared at their blatant disrespect towards her; as if nothing she had to say mattered. Well, that would soon change, they would regret their arrogance. King he may be, but Tommen was still her son, he should respect her as his mother, as well as his regent.

Her authority as regent also deserved respect even from her father.

"Yes, well, I'd say it is as it is part of another important matter we've been looking into." She replied coldly. "Margaery's disappearance."

Tommen visibly tensed at that; her father typically did not react.

"Mother; do you know something, where she's been taken, have you found her, have you found my Queen?" Tommen asked at once.

Cersei fought to keep herself neutral; although her irritation spiked. Tommen still laboured under the falsehoods that Margaery was a Queen, as well as being wilfully blind by her unfaithfulness.

Shaking her head she responded.

"You should abstain from referring to her in that manner, Tommen. That slattern has no right to the title after what she has done to you..." Cersei began.

Tywin cut her off however. "You should hold your tongue Cersei, wild accusations, if proven false, will certainly backfire on you."

Narrowing her eyes, Cersei was about to respond. However she quickly composed herself.

Glaring Tommen shocking was the one to respond. "Grandfather is right; you shouldn't speak of Margaery that way, especially when there is no evidence."

"Precisely, unless we have unquestionable evidence that proves Queen Margaery is unfaithful, no such accusations will be made. Is that clear." Tywin added darkly.

Cersei again fought to keep herself neutral, only this time, it was to hide her knowing smile.

' _Time to play my first card.'_ She noted as she replied. "Yes, of course, as you wish. Speaking of this, search for Margaery; I did see something strange earlier."

"What, what did you see, Mother?" Tommen asked; clearly confused.

Tywin raised an eyebrow, clearly waiting for her to continue.

Continue she did as she then explained. "It was a person, they kept their appearance hidden beneath a hood, but they were certainly female. I agree, it could be any woman, but they were acting suspiciously and seemed furtive, attempting to arrive somewhere...in a clandestine fashion."

She could see the two of them, sharing a look.

"I am certain this is worthy investigating, it might be connected." She pressed.

Finally, acknowledging this, her father and Tommen agreed.

* * *

Cersei smiled softly, as she stood with others; her father, Tommen, Jaime and a group of Gold Cloaks.

' _This is it.'_ She thought gleefully. _'Rodrik and his men should have begun, as agreed Quentys and Draqos will carry out the act. They'll be imprisoned but smuggled out later with other men...taking their place.'_

To Cersei, that was important, but not as important as the main objective.

' _Rodrik should have given her the right potion, one to prevent her from resisting and even aid them in their act. We will find that whore, fucking those two like a bitch in heat.'_

She knew then, there would be no doubt then that Margaery Tyrell was unfaithful to Tommen and such a crime was treason, punishable by death. She would finally be rid of that scheming lying bitch and would put the arrogant Tyrell's in their place once and for all.

She shook her head. _'They will learn to respect their betters, to respect the Lannisters...to respect me, as they all should.'_

She was looking forward to the vindication she would receive. She would be proven right and they would have to admit it; not only that, perhaps they would finally realize they should listen to her, especially regarding other matters such as the war front.

They had followed the trail, which had of course been set deliberately, to the room. It was time, Jaime stood, sword ready to draw, Tommen and Tywin stood just behind him. He nodded to one of the Gold Cloaks and they opened the door, Jaime entered first.

Cersei waited in eager anticipation; but no yells came, no shouting. She was confused by this, then Tywin and the Gold Cloaks entered. Finally, her father called out.

"Cersei, I'm afraid you've led us to something...different."

Narrowing her eyes, especially when she saw two Gold Cloaks emerge and prevent Tommen from entering, she entered the room herself. She froze as she saw what was waiting in the room. Margaery was gone, there was no sign of her anywhere; this wasn't how it was supposed to be.

But for Cersei, worse than all that, Quentys and Draqos were still in the room, dead.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	20. Jon III

**Game of Thrones: New Era**

Chapter 20 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah well, if you look at it, the plan would have worked, had Elden not betrayed the Bloodseekers.  
wazzup11: Thanks, well, she seemed pretty much the same as ever to me, just think how close that was, if Elden hadn't done what he did in the previous chapter, Margaery would have been found, having sex with two men.  
Veridissima: Thanks; glad you enjoyed it; yeah, they're unravelling now.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks and yeah, it has.  
ATP: She's always crazy :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Jon**

Jon's limbs buzzed with anticipation as he walked through the lines. They had lost a fair few men, but thankfully they still had a good sized force.

' _While hardly large, while still being heavily outnumbered, this should be sufficient, we are nearly ready for the next wave.'_ He thought to himself. _'We have to keep going; some of our traps are still functional; even if they are aware of them now, they cannot know how many we have left.'_

He just hoped that would be enough to still give them the edge. As he did his best to help rally the men, Mance Rayder approached.

"Jon." He sounded tense, even with that one word. "We need to talk."

Jon nodded and followed him, he couldn't help but note that the King of the Free Folk was limping.

Shaking his head Mance commented. "One of those undead bastards got a lucky hit in. We've got more work to do, I've already had it seen to."

Jon nodded and soon they were alone.

Mance turned to him. "We have even more problems than you might think...I know our traps are important, but with them, we've lowered our supplies of Dragonglass weaponry...We're running out."

Jon sighed but nodded. "I know, but we have no other choice, those traps are integral to our plans, it's our main way to try and avoid too much fighting, less risk to our men."

They both remained silent for a while; until finally, by unspoken agreement, they knew they had no other choice and returned to the battlefield.

It turned out to be just as well they did; for at that moment, they heard the horns which indicated the enemy had returned and this time, they were not attacking in waves, the whole of the enemy army was coming at them at once now. The battle was almost immediately joined and they were forced to fight right away.

"Now!" Jon yelled.

With a cry of effort he cut down two more Wights, his Lightbringer utterly destroying them. Two more fire traps were unleashed and more Wights were killed in that outcome. As the battle raged, Jon looked around desperately, the battle was still difficult for them, they were being overwhelmed.

Several archers had been felled, there were at least three Others amongst them. Raising Lightbringer Jon charged towards them. His distraction aided the remaining archers, as they used the last of their Dragonglass arrows, this left Jon with two of the Others to face, one of them heavily wounded.

' _We have to be even more cautious now, we have only a handful of Dragonglass arrows left.'_ He noted. _'The traps and only a handful of daggers are left.'_

With that he knew he had to activate another of the fire traps, while the battle continued to rage. He couldn't put the archers at further risk; he had to do this himself. He gave orders, watching as Mance Rayder and his men took down several Wights together, using their weapons and torches.

Jon was forced to take action at once, before more Wights broke through. A good number of Others were already present, they had to cut off more reinforcements for those already here. Many paths were already blocked by flames, but there was still a path that remained uncovered in flame.

' _I have to act now and block that path off, now!'_ He noted to himself.

So, while cutting down a couple more Wights, hoping everybody else could hold out, Jon charged forwards, grabbing a torch. As he finally reached his destination, he cut down another and threw the torch into place. The fire trap ignited, killing several more Wights.

Jon tuned but then stopped; further away, to his left, Alliser Thorne was fighting with two Wights, near a group of trees which he recalled covered a slope which led to a circular clearing. As he watched Thorne killed his two attackers before suddenly something seemed to strike him and knock him down into said clearing, out of sight.

"No!" Jon yelled.

He had a nasty feeling about this and charged over to where he had seen Throne fall, only vaguely aware that the snow was getting heavier, almost becoming a blizzard. He reached the lip and leapt down into the clearing. Alliser was on the ground, covered in blood, his own. Jon cautiously approached, but could see from here, he was dead. Despite his sorrow at the loss of one of his men, Jon had another issue, just what killed him and where was it.

It was only then, as he stood over Alliser's corpse that Jon noticed, at last, his surroundings, or rather, lack of surroundings. The snow had become so thick, the blizzard so strong, he was in a complete whiteout. Only the trees formed any landmarks and, unless he climbed out at the right part, he wouldn't be able to see the flames from their traps, or even the other armies. Just then he heard the footsteps and Jon froze as he finally saw him, the Great Other had arrived.

It was then Jon realized exactly what had happened, the Great Other had attacked Alliser here to lure Jon into this trap. He was alone, facing his greatest enemy. It was only when the Great Other drew his sword that Jon quickly readied his own, Lightbringer glowed with cold light.

No words were spent, nothing was said, instead they instantly attacked each other and their blades clashed with a dull ringing sound, sparks flew between their blades and soon they were pushing against each other trying desperately to overpower the other. Finally they pushed away from each other and Jon attacked again, but each strike was deflected.

The Great Other faced the same issue, Jon was careful to block or dodge the strikes made by his enemy.

' _This, this bastard...he's taunting me, he killed Ygritte and now he's taunting me.'_ He thought angrily.

With that he yelled and lashed out.

He struck again and again, but the Great Other easily deflected his attacks and it was only too late that Jon realized he was being baited and had fallen right into the trap.

With a vicious backhand the Great Other knocked Jon to the ground. He landed heavily and Lightbringer fell from his hand, just out of reach. The Great Other approached, sword raised, ready to finish him off.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	21. Cersei IV

**Game of Thrones: New Era**

Chapter 21 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
wazzup11: No, things are looking very grim, if he falls here, nothing can stop the Others.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Cersei**

Cersei glowered, furious at what had just transpired. What should have been her moment of glorious triumph, finally exposing Margaery Tyrell for the whore she was, had backfired on her horribly. Now two of her Bloodseekers, her most loyal and powerful followers, were dead and Margaery was nowhere to be found, but she had clearly escaped.

' _But how, how could she possibly have escaped. There was no way out of that room, no way for her to get any weapons.'_ She thought bitterly. _'Someone must have helped her but who, that chamber was hidden and nobody knew where it was...'_

The more she thought about it, the more she found herself worrying about an unthinkable prospect. Had one of her Bloodseekers, one of her most loyal followers, betrayed her.

She shook her head. _'A turncloak amongst the Bloodseekers, unthinkable. Worse however, now I've been made to look a laughing stock; I didn't expose that bitch for what she was, instead I lost two of my loyalists and now there is already an investigation under way into their deaths.'_

That was a dangerous prospect; who knew what secrets would be uncovered by this. Her one consolation was that she would, in no way, be implicated, beyond the suspicious she currently faced for leading them to that place to begin with.

Apart from Rodrik and, occasionally, Elden, she never met any of the Bloodseekers personally, in case they were captured or killed, so they couldn't expose her.

She was determined however to get answers, proper answers, not the half-baked excuses and lies that everyone; including her father and Jaime now too it seemed, was determined to give her. She was still angered at Jaime's falsehoods and apparent desire to do away with her followers.

Killing Jenna Bolton had been a mistake, the woman had done nothing truly wrong, killed someone yes, but someone who must have deserved it. Plus it was in the past, so why should it matter. Nevertheless, as she entered her chambers, she saw her chance to get real answers at last.

Despite everything that had just happened, Rodrik Hill had appeared at her chambers, he was seated at the table, leaning back relaxed on one of the chairs, his feet propped up on the table itself.

She glowered at him. "You have a lot of nerve, showing your face after this blunder, Rodrik."

Rodrik barely reacted to her threatening words, merely shrugged. "I thought you'd like details on what happened, Your Grace."

"So tell me, what did happen, how did your brilliant plan fail?" She replied bitingly.

Rodrik quirked an eyebrow but then shrugged and replied. "Well, it is simple really...Treachery, it would seem that dear Elden forgot what he was fighting for. He gave up Golden Tooth, for integrity."

Cersei froze at that, she had been betrayed and by Elden Lefford. "You mean to tell me…?"

"It was Elden who killed my two comrades and who has spirited Margaery Tyrell away." Rodrik replied.

Cersei was frozen, shocked by this, shocked and angered.

Cersei finally broke out of her shock and replied at once.

"So, that rat decides to spit on my good graces, to think I even considered the possibility of him regaining Golden Tooth." She growled. "It's clear he lacks the stomach for such a role. Rodrik..."

Rodrik stood and replied calmly. "Orders or not, Your Grace, I was planning on hunting down my half-brother and killing him."

Cersei nodded. "Good, make him suffer. Once we end this farce of a war, Golden Tooth is yours. However, before you can do that, we'll likely have to fight soon, I want you to stay close to my father, keep him alive. Despite his recent lapses in judgement, he is still integral to my family remaining where they belong, in true power."

With that, Rodrik bowed before leaving quickly and silently; just in time too as there was a knock on the door at that moment. Cersei turned to answer it, seeing a messenger standing there.

"Yes?" She asked, letting her impatience show.

The messenger replied instantly. "The Lord Hand sent me Your Grace, an urgent meeting of the Small Council has been called."

Cersei nodded; fighting the urge to snap at the messenger. _'It is hardly urgent, otherwise I would have been informed long before this.'_

So she quickly left and began making her way to the council chambers, again her anger was stoked when she found she had, once more, been informed last, everybody else was already present.

As she took her seat she waited, wondering what had been found out. The news was thankfully enough to relax her, despite it containing one vexing error.

"Our examination of the room and those men is complete." Her father stated. "We can only conclude that they either killed each other, or a third person was present and killed them. Regardless, they are unimportant with no personal information available. Queen Margaery is still missing but this line of inquiry has reached a dead end."

There it was again, given that Tyrell whore a false title.

Her father then continued. "However we have more pressing news, Oberyn Martell has betrayed us, he has sided with the pretender."

"Obviously." She replied at once.

Tywin observed her with narrowed eyes. "Do you care to elaborate Cersei?"

She sighed, he could see it himself surely. "We sent him in charge of his own army, of course he was going to betray us, to get his much desired 'revenge'. We should have done as I said, placed him under Kevan's command and then..."

"Then what, have me announce he has betrayed us and that Kevan is dead." Tywin cut across. "For that is what would have happened. As it stands, he has betrayed us and Kevan...That soft spot for his family was his undoing."

Cersei tensed at that; surely that couldn't mean what she thought it did.

There was a stony silence around the council table, until finally Jaime broke it.

"I have just received word, Queen Margaery's disappearance has finally been leaked, despite our attempts to cover it. Already Lord Mace and Ser Loras blame us. They too have betrayed us, Ser Loras is sailing from Dragonstone, apparently ready to aid this Gendry and his army." He explained. "Lord Mace is making peace with the rioting Stormlands and already setting himself against us."

Cersei smirked, feeling vindicated; she now had all the right to say she told them. For she had warned time and time again of the Tyrell's betraying them and now they had. But before she could her father shook his head.

"To be expected I suppose, considering that...some, have made no secret of their jealousies." He gazed directly at Cersei as he said that.

Incensed she was about to reply; she couldn't believe he would dare blame someone else's actions on her.

But then he spoke again and what he revealed made her stop. "Nevertheless, it matters little, for Kevan and Lancel surrendered to the enemy, to spare his wife and daughter...They no longer present an obstacle. The pretender's army now marches on King's Landing, with nothing to stop them."

They were outnumbered, backed into a corner and now, under siege.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

BTW, once again, here we see some of Cersei's hypocrisy and inability to accept the consequences of her own actions. She blames Rodrik in this, when the plan had in fact been hers to begin with :)


	22. Jaime IV

**Game of Thrones: New Era**

Chapter 22 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Well, we can only see.  
Marina Ka-Fai: No, nor did he say that; that's why he simply accepted Kevan's actions, didn't say anything really against it.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.  
wazzup11: Well, things are finally unravelling :)  
Guest: Well, they are both power hungry fanatical bigots who think they are more than they are, so yeah, I can see that.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Jaime**

Jaime let out a soft sigh as he stood on the battlements of King's Landing. Despite everything, despite all their efforts, nothing had changed. They were still in danger, still at war and there was no possible way, that he could see, for this to end well for any of them.

' _We have lost everything, despite having gained the advantage, we are now backed into a corner, our advantage completely taken from us.'_ He thought sadly. _'Now both Robb Stark, leading the armies of the North and Riverlands, and this young man, Gendry, leading the remains of Stannis' army, those of the Westerlands who have turned against us and the forces of the Vale. Together they approach, ready to finish us off.'_

He shook his head, he should have seen this coming. He was standing on the battlements, along with Cersei and their father. They were looking out at the approach of their enemies, the massive army that now approached their walls. All the forces of the Crownlands had been brought behind the walls, along with those already there.

He shook his head at that. _'Cersei's_ bright _idea, try to overwhelm them with sheer force. No head for tactics, our men are clustered together, unable to move effectively...We are backed into a corner and our enemy is fresh, not tired from battle.'_

Still, there was nothing he could do about that; his only option was to make the most of it.

Shaking his head he considered the other problems that had emerged. One which put them in an even tighter spot, even recent gains had been lost and now, it was clear, King's Landing was their last bastion, with nothing else waiting for them if they failed.

He knew now they had no allies left. _'Some of those loses could have been averted, there was nothing we could do regarding the military losses. But we lost the Tyrells, thanks to Cersei's jealousy and her inability to see the danger before her.'_

He knew that Dragonstone and those occupying it, under Loras Tyrell, were now against them. Mace Tyrell had diverted his army again, sending some of his army went to intervene and negotiate between his forces still in the Reach and the Stormlands.

Meanwhile the rest of his army was going to join up with the army currently attacking them, so too was Loras Tyrell's forces.

"How could this happen." Cersei snarled. "These...beasts should not have got this far, victory should have been ours long ago."

Jaime rolled his eyes, typical of Cersei, she just had no idea.

"Cersei, it's not that simple, anything can happen in war..." He tried to explain.

She shot back however, clearly angered. "Yes, such as our men not fighting hard enough, the lazy louts did nothing and let these brainless dolts defeat them all."

Jaime sighed, again typical of Cersei, she underestimated their opponents. It had been superior tactics that had cost them the Westerlands and it had been her arrogance and scheming which cost them the Reach. As for Dorne, that had been a stroke of bad luck, but not unforeseeable.

Doing his best to ignore Cersei, Jaime returned his gaze back to the encroaching army that was drawing ever closer. They were close enough now that he could make out several of the banners. The Starks and several of the Northern Houses, The Tullys and their allies, several sigils he recognized from the Westerlands, more from the Vale and also the Dornish sigil too.

He knew that everything was certainly against them. _'But still; there has been no surrender, nor will there be it seems.'_

He knew before long that banners bearing sigils from the Reach would join them, but the battle would surely already be underway by then.

Reacting to Cersei's comments, Tywin commented. "Our men failed as they lacked...inspiration, small wonder, considering very few of our commanders put forth any effort. Robb Stark and this Gendry fight on the front lines with their men, or at least make an appearance. They therefore easily inspire their men to fight even harder."

Cersei snapped at once. "Father, that is nonsense, you think having Tommen would make any difference, it is foolishness putting him in danger for some fantasy."

Tywin remained implacable as he replied. "They share their men's perils and win their loyalty and inspire them to greater acts. That is why we have lost so much, the enemy have 'kings' who share their men's perils. Ours are fighting for a King who hides behind his mother's skirts."

Cersei snarled at that. But Jaime couldn't help but smirk.

' _Oh father, you have no idea do you...Tyrion also said that, what would you think if I told you that?'_ He thought to himself.

He composed himself however; now wasn't the time, in fact, there was no more time, with Cersei returning to the interior of the Red Keep. The battle would soon be upon them, so, along with his father, Jaime descended from the battlements, ready to take up his position, the battle for King's Landing had begun.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Oh yeah, almost forgot, this is the second last Jaime chapter in this story, the previous was the second last Cersei chapter.


	23. Davos III

**Game of Thrones: New Era**

Chapter 23 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks and here you go.  
wazzup11: Thanks, yeah, it certainly does :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, thought it would be interesting to do that, and Tywin doesn't even realize.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Davos**

Davos exhaled slowly, keeping his expression blank as he gazed along the wall before them. They had finally made it, they had reached King's Landing. After everything, they had reached what was hopefully the final battlefield. Banners bearing the various sigils of the noble houses of the Crownlands flew from the walls, indicating the presence of all their armies.

Davos wasn't surprised. Their attempts to procure supplies from the cities here had been successful and resolved their supply problems. No army was present to stop them, having been called to King's Landing, leaving the people to fend for themselves.

' _But we ensured they were well taken care of, winning their loyalty.'_ Davos noted. _'There's nowhere to run, they are hopelessly outnumbered and still they intend to fight.'_

He knew that King's Landing certainly couldn't properly accommodate it's current host; the armies would be cramped together, little room to manoeuvre, vulnerable to be picked off easily. However, that did not mean the battle would be easy, he knew after all that, with the right commanders, the trapped enemy forces could be inspired and make things difficult for them.

Then there was the other matters he had heard of.

"Lord Davos, what troubles you?" King Gendry then asked him.

Davos quickly explained. "This battle, Your Grace, there are still dangers, despite us holding the advantage and those dangers could easily tip the balance."

His King nodded slowly. "Yes, that's true, we also have to watch we're not attacked from behind, I hear Loras Tyrell has abandoned Dragonstone and is coming here and half of Mace Tyrell's forces have turned around and are coming towards us."

Davos nodded, those where the other matters he had heard of.

Still there was nothing more they could do.

"Our army is ready Your Grace, now is the time. If the Tyrell's do attack us from behind...We'll just have to be sure to counter them when the time comes." He replied. "Right now however, we must focus on the battle."

Gendry nodded and they prepared for the first step, they would offer terms before anything else was to be done. So, with a small group of men, all of them bearing shields, Gendry and Davos rode closer to King's Landing's walls.

They stopped and as they gazed upwards, Davos spotted the unmistakable figure of Tywin Lannister on the wall, glaring down at them.

"I gather this has not gone, quite as you thought." Gendry called out.

Tywin's response was quick. "I did not think a bastard would be so full of himself. Thinking he can come and take a crown and a throne, just because his father was King."

Davos found himself replying to that. "Better the bastard son of a King, than a bastard boy, born of incest, with no true royal blood!"

There were shouts and cries at that, mostly in outrage. Before Tywin could retort however, Gendry spoke up again.

"Face the reality of your situation. You are outnumbered, trapped and have no hope. Surrender now and I may yet be merciful."

Tywin replied. "Your words are meaningless bastard, much like your very existence, you should have died long ago, now we will finish that job. Even if we do not survive this, even if we do lose this battle. I promise that your head will be ours, there will be no true victory for you, or those who follow like sheep."

It was clear negotiations were not going to work.

So, before any arrows could be fired, Gendry led the way back to their battle lines. Davos followed, commented as he did so.

"I see Tywin Lannister retains his sharp tongue."

Gendry shook his head. "Your own tongue was quite sharp too, Lord Davos."

Both men smiled grimly before rejoining their forces.

"So, it is battle then?" King Robb queried?"

Davos nodded and explained their failed negotiations. "There is no other path open to us, it is time to begin this battle."

They nodded and soon orders were passed along the lines and the army prepared itself. On Gendry's order their siege weapons began to be put to use. The enemy were of course unable to properly defend against such an attack and the catapults launched their rocks, smashing against the walls and even the battlements on top of said walls.

' _I just hope they were all calibrated right.'_ Davos thought worriedly. _'If even one of them overshoots and hits inside the city, depending on where they are, innocents could end up hurt.'_

He knew that the townspeople themselves would have been forced inside, due to the space needed for all the soldiers, but that didn't mean they would be completely safe if things went wrong. In the end the inevitable happened.

The walls were nowhere near as sturdy as Casterly Rocks and soon the catapults punched through them, as well as the nearest gate, making several points of entry possible.

"This is it." Davos said at last. "But it's still just the beginning, we'll have to be careful Your Grace."

Gendry nodded. "I know. Let's go, FORWARD!"

With that they charged and soon reached the breaches, many of the warriors defending the walls had come down, he noticed Tywin Lannister was not amongst them. The force of their charge gave them momentum, but opening the breaches had given at least some breathing space for the enemy.

Luckily it was not enough to save them and, in fact, many of those who came down from the walls did so to surrender. Many were disillusioned with the Lannister's or had more realistic views on their chances of victory.

With their own archers keeping the enemy archers on the walls busy, allowed some who already broke into the city to climb up to the walls and attack them from behind, they soon managed to gain a clear entrance and Davos stopped. He looked around, already seeing signs the city was prepared for battle.

"Your Grace, look; they've blocked off most of the streets." He remarked. "Only those three..."

It was true, the streets had been blockaded save for three.

King Gendry shook his head. "Traps, but what other choice do we have...We'll have to take all three paths at once."

King Robb and many of the other commanders agreed, as did Davos, it was their only chance. So, with the army splitting into three, both King's taken control of two of the three forces, they made their way down the three paths, ready to continue the fight. The Battle for King's Landing had truly begun.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Well, here's the second last Davos chapter, things are heating up now.


	24. Margaery III

**Game of Thrones: New Era**

Chapter 24 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
wazzup11: Thanks, yeah, it has. Well, anything can happen in war, all we can do is wait and see.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Margaery**

A feeling of warmth, such as she hadn't felt for a long time, spread through Margaery's body as she felt consciousness returning to her. But then it was replaced by fear as her memory caught up with her and reminded her of her suffering before. Everything that had happened, what had nearly happened. The terror woke her up and she jolted upright with a start.

It was then she felt something, something which her period of captivity had left feeling foreign to her, clothing. Looking down she saw she was clad in a fine, silken, white shift, lying on what appeared to be a simple bed. Taking a moment to calm down, she took in her surroundings.

She was in a tent, she was certainly no longer in King's Landing, and she was, she hoped, safe. The tent was sparsely furnished, yet seemed comfortable, yet functional.

' _It's, it's like the tents I saw in Renly's army, is this, is this an army tent I am in, but, who, what army…?'_ She wondered worriedly.

She heard movement and started again, but felt relieved when she saw a familiar face. It was the man who had saved her from being raped, the one who had betrayed his former allies, and likely Cersei, Elden Lefford.

He seemed startled when he saw her, but smiled.

"Ah, you, you are awake, that is good." He said happily. "You are safe now, I got you out of the city, before it erupted in chaos."

That caught her attention. "Chaos?"

He nodded. "Already war is being waged there, the man who would be King, Gendry, is laying siege to King's Landing."

She bit her lip upon hearing that, it sounded like things had reached a head, before she even had time to figure out how to react to them. This was unusual for her, she liked to plan ahead and hated being taken by surprise.

"What happened, after I passed out?"

Elden quickly explained. "I took you somewhere safe, then I sent ravens to your father and brothers, before getting you out of the city. We are now, we are now in your father's camp. He has brought his army back, intending to attack the city, siding with King Gendry."

To say she was taken aback by this, would be an understatement.

"Your father left some of his men to go to the Reach and aid your oldest brother in negotiating a truce with the Stormlands. Meanwhile, the rest of the army, including that of Ser Loras on Dragonstone, is making their way to ally with King Gendry and attack the Lannisters."

Giving her time to take this in, Elden left to fetch her father and brother Garlan.

As she sat, mulling over everything she had just been told, she noted a few things which would drastically change her situation. Yet strangely, despite the fact one of them would entail great loss for her and her family, she felt remarkably calm about it.

She was able to guess why however and did not question it. It was then she heard her father's voice and her heat lifted.

"Margaery!"

She smiled warmly as her father entered the tent and embraced her tightly.

"Oh, my sweet girl, you are alright."

Still smiling she divested herself from his grip and hugged Garlan too. "Yes father, I am, I'm glad to be here, to be safe after...everything."

"Quite." Came the surprising voice of her grandmother too. "Cersei has made a terrible mistake now."

While surprised to see her grandmother was still present, Margaery was nevertheless delighted and hugged her too.

Mace cleared his throat and spoke. "Do not worry Margaery, there will be justice for you in this, we will make Cersei pay for what she has done to you."

Margaery nodded, lowering her head slightly. "I know father, thank you."

"Yes, we have sent word to the man who would be King, Gendry Baratheon, he has our loyalty now and we will side with him, no matter what." Mace informed her; his serious expression intensifying.

Margaery smiled, relieved at everything finally returning to relative normalcy.

Nevertheless, she still needed to get that issue that had been on her mind out in the open.

"Well, this will...setback our plans I suppose." She said.

They all looked at her, confused and she clarified. "There is no chance of Tommen remaining King, therefore, no chance of me remaining, or even becoming Queen again."

Mace shook his head. "Margaery, that's the last thing we should be worrying about right now. But if that's what you're thinking, are you forgetting, King Gendry will not likely forget us when he wins and he will need a wife."

"I doubt he will take me..." She began.

Her grandmother cut across her. "Nonsense, you have the beauty, the brains, he will not be able to refuse you. Why would he?"

She shook her head, they were missing the very point she was trying to make.

"What if there is another, a woman that has already caught his eye?" She explained.

That gave them pause, but they all agreed, it was something to worry about later. Margaery however, would have preferred to never worry about it again. This terrifying incident had left her tired of court intrigue and such and simply desiring some peace and quiet for a change.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Well, this was the last Margaery chapter, still quite a few to go though.


	25. Robb III

**Game of Thrones: New Era**

Chapter 25 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **wazzup11: Thanks, glad you liked it, yeah, thought it would be nice.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, she's safe and it looks like things are calming down for her.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Well, after what she's been through, not surprising really :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, well, that's the end of Margaery's story, still quite a bit to go.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Guest: Yeah, I guess you're right, or at least, the most sensible, Olenna is smarter I'd say, but her ambition can get away from her at times.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Robb**

Robb ducked under a sword blow aimed at his neck, he drove his sword up, impaling his assailant and wrenched it free. Raising his shield he blocked another strike before felling that opponent too. He took a brief moment to take stock of his surroundings. They were still fighting well.

While they had taken advantage of their joined armies to take down all three routes left open to them at the same time. It was as they suspected; despite swamping the city with the Crownlands armies, the Lannisters were still outnumbered and outmatched, as a result; they had hoped to divide and conquer Robb, Gendry and their armies.

' _What they failed to take into account was our fighting spirit.'_ Robb noted to himself. _'Our wariness of traps and, generally, the lack of morale for their men.'_

One concern of Robb's, one that Gendry shared, had been concern for the people living in King's Landing, but so far, they were yet to see any non-combatants around. Something which both perplexed and worried him.

He shook his head. _'Nevertheless, we cannot falter, we must press on to victory and hope for the best.'_

So, with a rallying cry he once more led his men into the battle, fighting the forces that had started to come down the street towards them. Spurred on by their King, fighting alongside them, the Northern and Riverlands forces let out a cheer and pressed onwards, fighting strategically, taking advantage of their enemies being hemmed in by the streets, while being careful not to fall into that trap themselves.

As they defeated many of those trying to attack them, others surrendered.

They were disarmed and sent out of the city, to be put under guard of those warriors still outside. While it would also help the enemy by opening more space, it was a risk they had to take, to get that space themselves. During another battle, further up the street, Robb saw Wynston Manderly fighting with his men.

He could not deny he was impressed. _'His skill is incredible, I've never seen anyone fight like him before, it's as if he lives and breathes combat.'_

As Robb took down his nearest attacker, he saw Wynston fighting and defeating ten of the attacking army, single-handed. When he should have been overwhelmed, he simply opened a gap in their ranks and used it to take a new position.

After defeating that army, they reached the end of the street and turned, ready to head for the Red Keep. It was then Robb noticed something and realized they had found another trap, this one was slightly more difficult to get past however.

"The rooftops, Archers!" He shouted.

They knelt down and raised their shields as an arrow storm fell upon them.

Robb cursed silently. _'Now we're pinned down, they have to run out of arrows eventually, but, can we really wait that long, that may be their intent. To delays us so another attack can strike.'_

It was then, suddenly, the arrows stopped. Robb wasn't surprised, the archers were probably as shocked as he and his men. For at that moment, the sounds of several war horns sounded nearby.

Recovering from their shock more quickly, Robb saw a chance for him and his men.  
"Now, fire!" He called out.

Their own archers opened fire, striking the men on the walls and forcing the remaining ones to retreat. Robb looked around, a few men hadn't been lucky or quick enough to get their shields up and had perished in the arrow storm.

' _Well, I suppose our attack there just avenged you, I hope...Rest well.'_ He thought softly.

Taking this moments reprieve he sent scouts out to, cautiously, check the city and find out what they could. They returned before long and began to report.  
"Your Grace, the battles in the other open routes continues, however it appears both armies have come to a standstill, facing an obstacle that prevents them from continuing." One informed him.

Another then spoke up. "Those war horns were from the Tyrell army, Lord Mace Tyrell and his men have arrived south of our camp. While Blackwater Bay is now occupied by Ser Loras Tyrell and his men."

Robb shook his head. "Just what we need, our allies are stuck, and now the Tyrells have arrived."

"But Your Grace, the Tyrell's haven't attacked us. In fact, they have been sending messengers with terms, they want to join us, for revenge."

That surprised Robb; he had not anticipated that. They knew relations between the Lannister's and Tyrell's were becoming strained, but for it to reach this level. However he would certainly welcome the help; even though he knew it would likely come at a cost.

Right now, it was their best option, so he sent that scout back, to bear word and hoped their allies would do the same.

Robb turned to third scout he sent out.

"What can you tell me about the enemy movements?" He asked.

The scout reported quickly. "Your Grace, it would seem that, aside from Ser Loras Tyrell, all the Kingsguard are present in King's Landing, but we've not seen any sign of Ser Kaleb or Ser Balon Swann, or Ser Robert Hightower."

Robb nodded. "They must be in the Red Keep; let's move."

His warriors let out a cheer and he began to lead them forwards again.

"What of the other Kingsguard?" He asked as they advanced.

The scout replied. "We cannot be certain, only that they are fighting in the city somewhere. Ser Tobias Blount is guarding just outside the Red Keep itself. We know that the third route is being guarded by Ser Jaime Lannister. The central route that King Gendry took is being guarded by Lord Tywin Lannister himself."

Robb growled. "That complicates matters...What about the final member of the Kingsguard?"

"Ser Gregor Clegane, he is..."

The scout trailed off, he didn't even need to finish for at that moment, Robb got his answer. They rounded the corner, onto another street, one that would take them directly to the Red Keep. There, standing and blocking their path with his army, was Gregor Clegane himself.

* * *

End of Robb's second last chapter, just one more to go for him, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	26. Tyrion II

**Game of Thrones: New Era**

Chapter 26 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Oh yeah, no doubt about it.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
wazzup11: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Tyrion**

A loud rumbling sound broke up the monotony nicely, Tyrion felt. The instant he heard it, even down here in his dank, damp cell, he was alert. He stood from where he had been sitting, trying to stretch the aches out of his limbs from being idle so long.

' _What is happening, are we under attack already...or has it been longer than I thought?'_ He wondered to himself. _'Urgh, without knowing if it's even day or night, it's impossible to keep track of time here.'_

Shaking his head he pondered his options, few as they were. Being trapped in a cell did not exactly give one many options, especially as he was deprived of weapons, or even a means to get through the door.

Sighing heavily he continued his thought process. _'Still, there must be something. I cannot just sit and wait, I am more than likely forgotten by most and knowing my luck, those that have not forgotten will be killed in battle.'_

Trying hard not to lament his miserable situation; he instead continued to try and think of a way out of his current situation. It therefore came as a surprise that he was given just such a chance when he heard the approaching footsteps and then the sound of keys in the door. Nevertheless he was cautious and slowly stepped back.

The door opened and Tyrion found himself surprised all over again when Ser Kaleb was the one to enter. What truly surprised, and worried, Tyrion was the fact Ser Kaleb was carrying weapons other than his sword.

"Ser Kaleb, what is this?" He demanded, trying to sound calm.

Ser Kaleb shook his head and replied. "Lord Tyrion, it is time, the time Lord Varys spoke of is here. The moment is at hand. Decision must be made. The city is under siege from the combined armies of Robb Stark and Gendry Baratheon."

It was just as Tyrion thought, he had to admit, he never expected Varys actually meant anything by his statement, about waiting for the right time, but now it seemed that he did.

Edging forwards cautiously, Tyrion asked. "So, what exactly are you saying, what does this mean?"

"That you have a chance now to escape; but bear in mind, your actions once you are out of this cell...could change the entire course of this battle." Ser Kaleb explained calmly. "Here, you will need these."

With that he handed the weapons to Tyrion, a crossbow and the axe Tyrion recognized as his own.

To say Tyrion was suspicious would be an understatement, but this was his best chance. He took the weapons and, making sure they were secure, he followed Ser Kaleb out of the cell and down the corridor, wondering where they were going now.

The light was only marginally better outside the cell, but that proved a blessing in disguise, it allowed his eyes time to adjust, gradually, to prevent him being blinded should he came across brighter light.

Tyrion weighed his options as they walked; even though he was now armed, he didn't feel any safer.

' _Even if I tried to kill him and escape on my own, Ser Kaleb would be too quick, or his armour would protect him, even from my crossbow.'_ He mused. _'Not only that, if I did kill him and try to find my own way, I'd end up hopelessly lost.'_

They were now making their way through the underground passages; Tyrion realized that when their path started to wind in unusual directions, sometimes even doubling back on itself.

"How much further?" He queried curiously.

Ser Kaleb replied calmly. "Not much longer to go, till the meeting point, after that, there's still a bit of walk before we can get out of here."

Tyrion nodded; he didn't know why, but he was getting a very bad feeling about this.

"How did you come to know Varys, Ser Kaleb?"

The knight shrugged and replied calmly. "I...work for him; his little birds are useful, but sometimes, you need someone with more, direct access."

Tyrion gaped at that. "You mean you, spy on the Kingsguard for Varys...and the King too of course?"

Kaleb nodded, confirming Tyrion's thoughts. Now he really wasn't sure if following Ser Kaleb through these underground passages was a good idea, but it was too late to do anything about it now.

As they turned the next corner however, Tyrion froze, for there, waiting for them, was Varys; however it was clear something wasn't right. The eunuch was sitting, slumped against the passage wall, when he looked up at them, his eyes fluttered feebly and it was clear he was not in good shape.

"Varys..."

He looked up and smiled weakly. "Ah, Lord Tyrion good, so the plan was a success."

Tyrion shook his head. "What has happened here, what…?"

"No time for questions." Varys replied quickly. "You have been told, you must make your choice and soon, the battle rages and before long, you will find yourself there. Ser Kaleb, you have served me well and now, you are freed of that obligation, do what you must do."

Ser Kaleb bowed and nodded. Tyrion sighed; seeing his expression Varys explained.

"It is an illness Lord Tyrion; one I have had for some time, it has been killing me for years, yet I've kept it in check all this time." He paused before admitting. "But now I no longer can...So, this is my end, now go...before it is too late."

Those were his last words, for shortly afterwards, Varys died. Still in shock, Tyrion was forced to continue following Ser Kaleb.

All his thoughts regarding Varys however were soon pushed from his mind. Ser Kaleb led him through the rest of the passageway, until they soon emerged onto a ledge in complete daylight; overlooking the city.

Tyrion stared around in shock at his surroundings, the chaos, the carnage and destruction. The Battle for King's Landing was indeed raging and here he stood, surveying the war zone before him.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Well, now we reach Tyrion's second last chapter, things are continuing to heat up.


	27. The Silent Warrior II

**Game of Thrones: New Era**

Chapter 27 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
wazzup11: Thanks, yeah, well, he explained why.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Veridissima: Well, he explained why it happened, thanks, glad you enjoyed it.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **The Silent Warrior**

Ducking underneath a partially fallen wall, the warrior immediately deflected an attack by a waiting soldier and swiftly cut him down. They looked around at the carnage, the fighting was growing intense. They just barely had time to take this all in when they were forced to block another attack, this time using their dagger to kill their assailant.

Pushing the body aside they leapt forwards and killed another soldier.

' _This is my chance, my last chance.'_ The warrior noted to themselves. _'After this battle, it will all be over, I must ensure that I...I do something worthwhile; something that will aid our victory.'_

The warrior had sought to prove themselves this whole time; yet now was the final battle, their last chance to do so. Even as they thought that they readied themselves, facing off against three soldiers at once. Using their superior speed they dodged or deflected many of their attacks, waiting for the right moment.

Seeing their chance they struck, striking the joints, the weak points of the armour, killing one of their attackers. Clearly shocked by this, the other two soldiers faltered. This was all the warrior needed to finish them off in the same way, using both their weapons together.

Shaking their head the warrior sighed. _'Underestimating me, what a foolish mistake.'_

Still, they had a reprieve, they could use it, try to figure out the situation and maybe see the chance they had been looking for.

So, taking advantage of their reprieve, the warrior decided to get a different view of the battlefield, namely to try and see it from above. The damage done had created many fissures in the buildings, these formed excellent hand and foot holds.

So, using them the warrior scaled the nearest building and climbed a slightly higher one. They perched on a small ledge on the side of the building and looked around. From here the entire battlefield was more or less visible.

The warrior shook their head. _'Not that there is much of one. Apart from the breach in the wall, where our army is still coming through, having taken over the walls at last, we've been funnelled down three streets, the rest are all blocked off and our enemy is all crushed together.'_

From here the warrior could see how the final battle had really become three separate battles all aiming for the same objective and from their vantage point, they could see how all three battles were progressing.

' _King Robb and Lord Davos each led armies down two of the routes, they've fought well it seems, but they've stalled...They're being held back.'_ The warrior noted; becoming slightly worried. _'One route is blocked by The Mountain, the other by the Kingslayer.'_

From here, in their Kingsguard armour, Gregor Clegane and Jaime Lannister stood out, each had prevented the progress of the advancing armies well.

While all three routes led to the Red Keep, it was clear the enemy was taking no chances, many rooftops had archers to fire down on the advancing armies. The warrior then surveyed the third army, progressing down the middle route; the one led by King Gendry.

' _They've made the most progress, they are...almost to the Red Keep, but they've stalled too...'_ The warrior noted. _'But why, how…?'_

They soon for their answer as they peered carefully at the inner wall, forming the last line of defence against the attacking army. There on the battlements, leading the defenders against King Gendry's men, was Tywin Lannister himself.

The warrior grimly tensed. _'So, that is it...'_

It was then the warrior saw their chance. Hearing a shout, they spotted an archer below them, having saw them. Acting before the archer could draw an arrow, the warrior simply dropped from the ledge, dagger out. They landed on top of the archer, using the body to break their fall, at the same time stabbing the dagger into his neck.

They retrieved their weapon and began to swiftly cross the rooftops, killing archers as they went, focusing on their target.

' _You're mine!'_

With that thought echoing in their head, they reached the inner wall, used the crumbling holes to scale it and soon they spotted Tywin Lannister, currently alone on the wall, only a few feet before them. They drew their weapons again and landed silently before lunging directly at him.

The warrior didn't know what tipped Tywin off, but something must have, for he suddenly turned and brought his sword up to block. The warrior's momentum made them both stumble, but their blades remained locked together.

"A bold attempt, but foolish." Tywin snarled.

The warrior merely growled before leaping backwards. Tywin straightened up and, after a brief look around to clarify he was indeed alone, gazed steadily at the warrior.

"So, single combat it is then. I hope you are ready." He spoke calmly; focused.

The warrior raised their blades, waiting again for that perfect moment. Seeing this, Tywin slowly raised his blade into a defensive stance and began to cautiously approach.

The warrior paid attention to every detail. _'A difficult opponent to read...no fault in his stance, cautious, aware I'm looking for mistakes...This might get, ugly.'_

Finally, after a long pause, Tywin made the first move, attempting to strike the warrior directly on the helmet, the warrior blocked and counter with an attack of their own, Tywin however easily parried and then came in to attack again. It was almost instantaneous, the warrior very nearly missed it, that brief hint of Tywin's true intentions.

Luckily they caught it and instead of blocking Tywin's strike they waited and when he suddenly twisted, feinting to attack from another angle, they blocked the feint and pushed him back. Tywin countered and the warrior dodged as best they could, they heard the harsh screech of steel on steel and felt a slight stinging pain.

Leaping back they recovered and observed, there was a long scratch across their breastplate now, as a shallow cut to their left shoulder.

Shrugging the injury off they went to attack again; this time attempting to make an opening appear. They locked blades with Tywin and, as they tried to overpower each other, used their dagger to strike him in the right hip, the blade didn't go deep however and Tywin forced the warrior back.

He was injured, but only slightly, much like the warrior themselves.

Just as the warrior attempted to attack again however there was a ring of steel on steel and the warrior stumbled back, someone else had parried their blow. The warrior tensed as they observed this new fighter, so too did Tywin.

"Who are you?" He remarked at once.

The man smirked lightly. "Rodrik Hill, at your service, Lord Tywin.

The warrior remained tense, the odds had shifted, they weren't facing one master swordsman now, they were facing two.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Well, second last chapter for the Silent Warrior, at least, under that identity, as we are getting closer to the unveiling, Sunday's chapter will reveal, at last, who the Silent Warrior truly is.


	28. Robb IV

**Game of Thrones: New Era**

Chapter 28 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks :)  
wazzup11: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, and as I said before, who is to say it is not :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks, will be revealed soon.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Robb**

Robb tensed, he could feel the same tension in the men with him. Word was spreading down through the army about who was blocking their path. This was partly good as it meant there was little chance of those in the rear running into those in front and forcing them forwards, directly into Gregor.

Gregor however wasted no time and hefted his sword, with a bellow he directed his army forwards and soon there was naught but chaos.

' _This isn't good, the Mountain is the last person I wanted to face right now.'_ He thought worriedly as he used his shield; being forced on the defensive. _'There's not enough room to avoid him here; worse, there's no other path and we can't retreat.'_

Robb couldn't deny he didn't like their chances, but they couldn't stay on the defensive forever and so he acted. Using his shield as a ram he battered two of the attacking soldiers back and cut them down, parrying another blow he cut down that one also. He was forced to defend again as more attackers closed in on him.

Robb grit his teeth. _'If the situation wasn't so intense I'd take time to plan something...Find some way to stop the Mountain before we're forced into direct combat with him.'_

They had archers with them, but they sadly wouldn't be able to help. They were too busy trying to stay alive, while at the same time picking off the Lannister archers stationed on the rooftops nearby.

Robb quickly fought off those attacking him, killing two and wounding another. Just then he heard a loud shout and quickly killed the wounded man, looking up, just in time to see the source of the shout. The Mountain was now fighting, he had just cut down two men at once.

But he was now facing an opponent who was not going down easily. Sandor was facing off against his brother, engaging him in a duel. The two clashed blades again and again, neither seemed to gain the advantage.

Robb bit his lip, worriedly. _'This is it, the chance Sandor was waiting for, he won't let this slip away now.'_

Even as he realized that, someone else who wasn't going to let Gregor get away emerged. With a fierce battle cry, Oberyn leapt out and thrust at Gregor with his spear. Gregor grunted as the blow struck his armour, but did no actual damage.

Killing two more soldiers who tried to attack him, Robb stepped back, trying to form a shield wall with some of his men. It was clear that, no matter how much carnage happened around them, Sandor and Oberyn would focus on Gregor and he on them.

It was also clear that nobody seemed to want to risk interrupting this battle.

' _For good reason, any one of them would kill us if we tried to interfere.'_ Robb mused.

Finally he formed ranks with some men and faced off against another wave of attackers.

With carnage and shouting all around him, Robb was forced to focus on the enemy in front of him, therefore he only saw brief flashes of Sandor and Oberyn's fight against Gregor. He tensed as the enemy hit the shield wall, he stuck out, killed a man, his allies doing the same and repeated the act again and again.

He caught a glimpse, Sandor and Gregor trading blows, Oberyn darting in and out, striking here and there with his spear. They both avoided injury, but seemed unable to get through Gregor's armour.

Robb ducked, attacked again, reformed the shield wall and pushed forwards slightly, trapping their enemies against a building, they struck, killing many, none surrendered however so they were forced to finish off the rest of them.

Another glimpse of the battle, not much chance except Gregor's armour was heavily scarred now, and Sandor and Oberyn both had minor scratches.

Robb shook his head. _'This is getting fiercer, at this rate, who knows...'_

His thoughts were cut off as he was forced to raise his shield, a trio of surviving enemy archers spotted him and, realizing who he was, tried to attack him together. He heard their own archers return fire, heard the screams, he straightened up.

Both armies were hanging back now, watching the duel going on in front of them.

There was a brief reprieve where all three combatants stepped back from each other, all breathing heavily, gripping their weapons tightly. With a roar, Gregor broke the stalemate and lashed out. Sandor ducked under the blow and struck again, this time leaving a deep gouge in Gregor's chest plate. Despite their efforts to attack the joints, Gregor defended himself well, but his armour was wearing down.

Robb let out a slow breath as he realized. _'Had Sandor's blow gone a little deeper, he would have drawn blood, actually stuck a blow...'_

Apparently Gregor realized this too as he suddenly lashed out, back-handing Oberyn as he tried to attack and focused on Sandor. Sandor growled as they two exchanged blows again. But then, suddenly, with another roar, Gregor attempted a deadly overhand attack, bringing his blade down towards Sandor's head.

Sandor quickly blocked as Oberyn, dazed from the blow, tried to recover and render aid. Gregor struck again, the same blow, twice more as Sandor blocked both times. Then, Gregor changed direction mid strike and Sandor reacted a second too late.

He grunted, Robb couldn't see his face due to the helmet, but he could guess Sandor's expression.

"No!" He gasped; horrified.

Gregor had brought his blade down and thrust upwards, impaling Sandor on his sword.

But even with this, Sandor did not give up, he gave a yell of effort and attacked. Gregor was not expecting the sudden savage blow which knocked his helmet clean off and dazed him. Seeing his opening, Oberyn leapt in and impaled Gregor through the head with his spear.

To finish, Sandor decapitated his brother, ending the Mountain for good. But at what cost; Robb darted forwards as Sandor collapsed to the ground, the sword still in him.

"It's...It's no good." He grunted.

Robb shook his head. "We cannot...Prince Oberyn, Ser Wynston, both of you, take Sandor out of the city, to the medical tent, now!"

Oberyn was injured too, although not seriously, they both obeyed at once and the army parted to make room for them.

Robb straightened up. "We cannot let this be in vain...Forwards, we must end this, now!"

His men let out a yell and they charged forwards, ready to breech the final defences and reach the Red Keep.

* * *

End of chapter, things have taken a drastic turn, read and review please.

Well, this is the last Robb chapter of the story and indeed this series, we can only wait and see what happens next.


	29. Tyrion III

**Game of Thrones: New Era**

Chapter 29 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Sadly, it was the only way for my plans regarding this series' ending to work out.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Veridissima: Yeah, but at least he got his desire, revenge on Gregor at last, glad you enjoyed the fight :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
wazzup11: Yeah.  
jelpy: Thanks, yeah, he did, but at great cost.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Tyrion**

Tyrion continued to take in the sights around him, still amazed at the carnage. He still couldn't believe what he was seeing, even though it was right in front of him. Battle had indeed come to King's Landing, it raged through the city, the hastily erected defences had funnelled the fighting to specific parts of the city.

Below he could watch and see men fighting, men dying, so much death. His mind was still reeling from Varys' death, from everything that had been revealed to him during his prison stay and now, seeing the result of everything that had been revealed before him.

So caught off balance and in shock was he that all he could muster in terms of a response was a simple sentence, that barely adequately described what he felt.

"I have...missed much it seems."

Ser Kaleb simply nodded. "Yes, my Lord, the armies of the young man, Gendry, and of Robb Stark both attack us now and we are fighting a losing battle."

Tyrion shook his head. "Yet somehow I am expected to make a difference?"

"You will know when the time comes." Ser Kaleb told him. "You will make a difference, you are coming to the choice Lord Varys spoke of. That choice, will make a difference, will quite possibly change the outcome of this whole battle, or at least, the final result."

Tyrion was perplexed by this; but couldn't ask about it. For at that moment, Ser Kaleb departed, weapon drawn, ready to go down and join the battle himself.

With a heavy sigh, Tyrion decided he might as well make his way down. If something important awaited him, he might as well see it. Securing his crossbow and hefting his axe he began to take the path down. It was steep and treacherous, a path from a formerly hidden cave, to the inner walls.

' _Once again I experience the_ joys _of being a dwarf.'_ He thought bitterly as he stumbled down the path.

Stumbling and biting back curses, he made a very ungallant entrance, tripped and falling the last couple of steps onto the wall. Shaking his head he forced himself upright, only to find himself starting down a Braavosi blade. Standing next to the wielder of said blade was a Dothraki, also bearing a weapon.

Tyrion almost groaned. _'Just my luck to run into these men...Are they, who I think they are, I heard Varys mention them when he thought I wasn't listening once...Cersei's secret police, the Bloodseekers.'_

He had a rather sneaking suspicion he was right; the men certainly seemed to fit such a description. Unfortunately, it was clear they recognized him and the Braavosi smirked.  
"Well, well, someone let the imp out of his cage." He remarked with savage glee. "All the better for us."

Grinning the Dothraki stepped forwards, raising his weapon, clearly ready to strike. Tyrion knew he had no choice now, he had to react.

He quickly rolled to the side, just as they tried to strike. This resulted in them getting their weapons locked together. Tyrion used that time to ready his axe and try to think; he had no hope of outclassing these men, he had to trick them.

They both turned and stepped apart, both focused on him.

He noted their positions. _'They seek to outflank me now too, make it so I can only defend against one, by exposing myself to the other.'_

Growling he decided to act before they finish that move. He quickly charged in, reckless it may have been, but he didn't care, he was desperate. A swing from his axe was met by the Dothraki's blade and parried.

He ducked under the follow up strike, jumped back from the attack from the Braavosi and countered. Yet they clearly had him outclassed. They were a powerful team and he couldn't break them apart.

' _Unless...'_ He wondered; he'd have to react fast, very fast, but it was his only chance.

So he readied himself, this time he waited for them to outflank him. He could, if he was careful, actually turn this against them.

Seeing his opening he took it. _'Now!'_

He moved to attack the Dothraki, as expected the Braavosi attacked, as the Dothraki went to strike at him too. He feinted and moved out of the way, just in time. With a cry, the Dothraki and the Braavosi collided, the Dothraki impaled on the Braavosi's blade, right through the heart.

Taking no chances Tyrion threw his axe and was rewarded by it striking the Braavosi in the back. He yelled and fell to the ground, in a heap with his companion, both of them reached the final death throes and Tyrion let out a sigh of relief, they were finished.

Taking stock of his situation he froze as he realized something.

' _I am here at the inner wall, one of the last lines of defence, but...'_ He looked around and froze. _'That's...'_

From here he could see his father, they were fighting a warrior Tyrion did not know, for the figure hid their identity behind a helmet. He looked over the wall and saw, in an almost straight line from his current position, down on the streets, Jaime was fighting.

He gasped. _'He's outnumbered, he cannot...But I can't...I must...'_

He wanted desperately to help his brother, but the more he thought about it, the more it seemed there was only one way to do that. But before he could go, he had to deal with the situation in front of him. It was then he realized.

' _This is it, the choice I must make...Who to shoot.'_ He pondered.

As he thought that, he readied his crossbow and took aim at the fight between his father and the unknown warrior. He only had one shot, one chance, he had a clear line of sight.

' _This unknown warrior, who fights on the side of Gendry, the one who seeks to be King...or, my father, the man who has cast a shadow over my whole life...'_ He thought to himself as he aimed. _'The warrior, or my father...'_

It was a short debate and Tyrion made his choice, taking careful aim, he fired.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Well, final Tyrion chapter and what a way to end it, on a cliffhanger, who did he shoot? Also, it looks like Cersei's suffered a major blow, only Rodrik remains of the Bloodseekers now.


	30. The Silent Warrior III

**Game of Thrones: New Era**

Chapter 30 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Why would that matter, Cersei is finished, they are all finished, besides, there are reasons why Tywin wouldn't be a good choice, read and see.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
wazzup11: Yeah, I know, I'm evil with them, well, here, it's resolved.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **The Silent Warrior**

Suddenly edgy at the presence of two dangerous opponents, the warrior remained tense, they held their weapons tightly. This time, waiting for an opening wouldn't be an option. There would be no time to think, they would be stuck on the defensive without a doubt.

' _Just when I thought things couldn't get any worse.'_ They thought to themselves. _'Alright, remember now, don't act...react. Should an opening appear, take it without hesitation.'_

Mentally preparing themselves, the warrior did just that, reacting to the sudden attack made by Rodrik Hill. They quickly bent back, the blade whistled past their helmeted face with about an inch to spare. Taking a chance the warrior struck out with their blade, Rodrik however twisted his sword, mid-swing, and intercepted the attack. Swiftly jumping back, the warrior avoided another attack from Rodrik, before having to duck under one from Tywin.

Gritting their teeth the warrior quickly thrust with their dagger, missing the target sadly. _'This isn't good, can't have them both attacking at the same time. Need to do something...'_

Using the dagger again to try and get under Tywin's guard, the warrior was rewarded with Tywin taking a step back. Rodrik was not deterred however and attempted to strike. The warrior deflected the blow with their sword and then saw a chance, it was all to do with position.

Moving fast the warrior attacked again, three quick strikes, alternating the weapons as they did so. As they worked they moved their position, already seeing Tywin advance again. Tywin was forced to stop; Rodrik countered the warrior's move but then stepped back.

The warrior allowed themselves a small smile. It would be tricky and would require constant repositioning no doubt, but they had successfully ensured they would only face one attacker at a time. They moved so that Tywin's path to them was blocked, by Rodrik.

Continuing to exchange blows with Rodrik, deflecting his attacks and avoiding them, the warrior continued to keep moving, all the while keeping Rodrik between themselves and Tywin.

"Too much of a coward to face us properly." Rodrik taunted. "You think you have a chance, that you are something special. How pathetic, you will see how wrong you are."

The warrior did not react. _'Just keep talking...'_

Shaking his head, Rodrik stepped forwards to attack. The warrior reacted again and deflected the blow. They do so again and again.

' _Nearly there.'_ The thought to themselves.

Tywin suddenly called out. "You fool, out of the way and get back!"

Rodrik however did not listen. "It's over, this worthless trash is dead!"

But that was not to be the case. The warrior deflected again and, thanks to the angle, delivered a swift kick. With a terrible scream Rodrik overbalanced over the battlement and fell to his death below, landing with an audible, sickening crunch.

The warrior briefly noted Rodrik really was dead, having landed on his head, before turning their attention to Tywin.

They did so just in time to try and block one of Tywin's attacks, unfortunately this did not go well. There was a loud clang and another crunch and pain lanced up the warrior's right arm. They quickly spun away, avoiding another attack and soon realized the damage.

Their short sword had been broken, not only that, so too had their right arm. Forced to drop the sword and cradling their broken arm against their body, the warrior realized they were in a dire situation now.

' _I only have the dagger, there's no time to get my other weapon, this isn't going to be good...'_ They thought worriedly.

Tywin clearly knew this too and advanced, seeming almost casual now.

Shaking his head he spoke. "Never has an opponent vexed me so...you did an...impressive job. I should congratulate you for the effort. Nevertheless, death shall be your rewards. Shall you die with that helmet off, or are you going to have me remove it from your corpse."

The warrior did not reply, merely stepped back, holding the dagger out defensively. Sighing Tywin stepped forwards, only to grunt in surprise after a short whistling noise was heard.

He stumbled before falling to the ground and the warrior saw, embedded deep into where his heart would be, a crossbow bolt. Looking around startled the warrior saw the one who fired approaching them carefully; it was none other than Tyrion Lannister.

The warrior remained wary, wondering why Tyrion Lannister, of all people, would kill his own father.

Tyrion shook his head. "They say Kinslayers are cursed; that may be true, but after everything he's done...That was immensely satisfying."

The warrior tilted their head, confused.

"Of course, I could have shot you...But, now I see...Someone has to stop the madness about to be inflicted by our dear Queen Regent, who better than one of the 'enemy'..." Tyrion continued. "Not that I can call them that anymore. Yes, I've now allied with King Gendry, it may be the only chance of our family's survival. Speaking of which..."

With that Tyrion quickly left, making his way down a flight of steps, clearly trying to reach some part of the battle. The warrior quickly took stock of the situation, especially in regards to what Tyrion just said.

' _I have a direct route, from here, into the Red Keep...The battle is still raging, but if what Lord Tyrion says is true, then Cersei is up to something. Victory is all but assured, but Cersei's plan, she must want to taint that victory somehow.'_ The warrior noted. _'Now I see; I must stop her, I'm in the best position to do so.'_

So, with a careful movement, they sheathed their dagger briefly and reached up to the weapon strapped to their back.

With a few deft movements they unbound the oilcloth and removed it, the weapon was now out in the light. They quickly drew it with their uninjured arm and, after a quick check to see, drew the dagger too.

It was a bit awkward, but they would manage. Thus armed, the warrior quickly crossed over and slipped into the Red Keep, intent on finding Cersei Lannister and finishing this once and for all.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Well, this is the last Silent Warrior chapter, at least under this identity, on Sunday, we will discover the true identity of the Warrior and their remaining chapters will be under their true name.


	31. Jaime V

**Game of Thrones: New Era**

Chapter 31 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
wazzup11: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Damken: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it all; here you go, as for that, all I can say is wait and see.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Jaime**

Jaime grit his teeth as he fought, using his shield to push back one of his attackers. He knew the odds were against them, but nevertheless, he was determined not to go out without taking as many enemies with him as possible. He and his men fought valiantly; he couldn't ask for finer soldiers to fight beside.

They gave no ground without first watering it with enemy blood, no less valiant was Tyrion's old squire Podrick, who fought directly at Jaime's side. Together they were able to cover each other's deficiencies. Pod's incomplete training and Jaime's still awkward left-handed fighting.

Jaime shook his head. _'_ _There is nothing else for it, we must fight...we go to our deaths now it seems...But I cannot imagine better people to stand and die beside.'_

He had to admit, he wasn't surprised or even saddened by that thought. He knew, right from the start that giving battle would be futile. There were just too many enemies, but his father's pride and Cersei's vanity had ensured that they would fight.

' _We lost the walls very quickly.'_ He noted sadly. _'We made one mistake, we arrogantly assumed that Gendry would be just as arrogant, that Gendry would assume we'd surrender without fighting and that he'd be unprepared for us to stand against him.'_

He had to admit, it was clever how Gendry and his forces had been able to play that arrogance against them. As such, the walls fell easily.

Now they were being hemmed in, forced to retreat as they tried to fight back. Jaime cut down another soldier, before being forced to block an attack from two more. With a yell Podrick leapt into the fray and cut down one of the attackers, this distracted the other long enough for Jaime to deliver a killing blow of his own.

"Ser..." Podrick gasped.

Jaime shook his head and replied quickly. "It doesn't matter Pod, just fight and take as many with you as you can...That's all that's left to us now."

Podrick bit his head but he nodded. Jaime then saw a warrior coming up behind Podrick, he quickly attacked and killed him, just in time. Pod was startled by this but quickly recovered and they continued to fall back with their men as more fell. Others were surrendering, which was diminishing their force.

' _It must be the same throughout the city. All over the place we are being forced to retreat. Some last desperate pockets of resistance, but I don't see any chance for us to win this, or even push them back.'_ Jaime wondered bleakly. _'Still, we must fight, if we are not to survive this, at least our names be remembered as those who fought and died for their beliefs.'_

Strangely, despite this negative outlook, he was not feeling less able to fight, nor, it seemed did many of his men. If anything they were encouraged to fight on.

However with the odds so against them, Jaime was not surprised to find himself left with but a handful of men, with Podrick amongst them. They had retreated as far as they dared, if they went any further, the enemy would be able to break through the inner walls and reach the Red Keep. Now however they were trapped in the street, unable to make a move and were surrounded by the enemy.

' _So, this must be where it ends.'_

He continued to fight on however; refusing to give up and simply die without making his enemy work for it. His swings were clumsy still, but did the job. He killed two more soldiers as they tried to close in.

"Ser, we...we cannot..." Pod whispered.

He let out a soft sigh. "I know Pod; are you...are you ready?"

Pod swallowed but nodded grimly, preparing himself. Jaime looked up and saw amongst the enemy a young man, one that he was shocked to see; he felt like he had stepped into the past.

He almost gasped. _'He looks like, like Robert Baratheon did, back then...that man must be, he must be Gendry.'_

He smirked as he noticed that, the one who would be King, leading the very forces that had come here, to face off against him. He couldn't imagine a better death than that. But; seeing the fear in the faces of his men, he could not help himself.

"Jaime!"

He looked up, startled, somehow, in the midst of all this chaos, Tyrion had got free and was now standing, armed and facing him, standing between him and the army.

"Tyrion, want are you doing here?!"

Tyrion shook his head. "I am here to stop you making a terrible mistake. Just surrender Jaime, there's no reason to go on fighting. I have already joined King Gendry...Father is dead too, what's keeping you fighting?"

Jaime froze, shocked by this, but in the end, he made up his mind.

"No Tyrion, I know what I must do...But Podrick, there, go and join your master again, there is no need for you die it seems." He replied. "The rest of you, feel free to surrender if you wish...I; Father is dead so it seems there is only two outcomes for me."

After a brief pause, the men did indeed surrender, Pod returned to Tyrion's side, looking anxiously back at Jaime.

There was a moment of tension as everyone focused on him. He shook his head, raising his blade.

"I will gladly fight on and face death...I will surrender, only to 'her'." He declared. "No one else."

With that he readied himself, soldiers advanced slowly; clearly confused by his word. But then he heard it, the voice he had been waiting to hear for so long.

"Jaime no!"

He looked up, everybody froze again; Jaime stared in disbelief as Brienne emerged from amongst the soldiers of Gendry's army.

"Enough, Tyrion is right, there is no need for you to die." She called out. "So, surrender."

Jaime couldn't help but smirk. "I believe we need to do things properly, wench."

Rolling her eyes, Brienne sighed. "Jaime Lannister, you are trying my patience...Urgh, Jaime Lannister, I demand you surrender to me now."

"As you wish...My Lady." He replied; dropping his sword.

Shaking her head Brienne approached and seized his arm before dragging him away, meanwhile, the army advanced.

"You fool, you could've been killed." She snarled.

Jaime smiled. "That was my intent...I'd rather die than be captured by anyone other than you."

Brienne looked shocked and tried to cover it by forcing him to march out of the city. While she escorted him, Jaime simply let out a sigh as he finally accepted the truth, the battle was indeed now lost.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Well, that's the last Jaime chapter and we're drawing closer to the reveal of the Silent Warrior's identity :)


	32. Davos IV

**Game of Thrones: New Era**

Chapter 32 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: LOL, well, yeah, I suppose :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
wazzup11: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah well, note what he said, if Brienne hadn't been there, he wouldn't have surrendered.  
jelpy1: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; glad you liked that part, thought it would be...interesting.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Davos**

Davos grit his teeth as he was forced to defend against a heavy onslaught of arrows. They had made it far down their chosen route, which had brought them to gates that would lead them to the Red Keep itself. But the inner walls and the nearby area were heavily guarded, more so than the rest of the city. Even with their advantages it was a struggle to advance.

' _Just our luck, if half of what we've heard is true, it's no wonder we can't advance.'_ He thought ruefully. _'For somewhere on those inner walls, leading the attack against us specifically is Tywin Lannister.'_

He knew that meant that the other leaders, namely the Kingsguard were all fighting elsewhere, for he had not encountered any of them.

"We need news of what is happening elsewhere in the city." He said.

Devan who was nearest him nodded. "Yes father, I've already sent scouts, they should return soon..."

Davos froze as Devan let out a yell; an arrow had struck him in the shoulder. But with a grunt Devan pulled it out and raised his shield higher.

"Devan..."

His son shook his head. "Just...surprised father, It didn't go right through my armour."

Davos looked carefully at the wound and verified this was so, much to his relief. It was then the scouts finally returned.

They quickly delivered their reports, unable to get near enough to Davos to speak to him directly, soon word was passed and finally Devan got the news.

"Well?"

Devan turned to his father and revealed. "It's as we thought, with Tywin Lannister here, the other Kingsguard in the city, Ser Gregor and Ser Jaime are guarding the other routes...We have no idea where any of the others are, except for one Ser Kaleb Swann, it seems he has surrendered to us."

That surprised Davos. "A Kingsguard surrendered?"

"I couldn't get the detail but yes. Also, it seems the Tyrell's have arrived as reinforcements." Devan continued.

Davos sighed; while that boded well for morale, it did not help them much here. Until suddenly there were cries of dismay and soon they found the enemy losing heart.

"Fight, fight quickly, push them back!" Davos yelled.

He didn't know what had caused this sudden change, but he had to exploit it. He soon got his answer however as they pressed on, pushing back more enemies.

' _Can it be, yes, it's the only explanation...'_ Davos wondered as he overheard the shouts of the enemy.

Their dismay was easily explained now, but that dismay would work in their favour and boost morale even further.

"Tywin Lannister is dead, quickly, we must take advantage of this, attack!" He cried out.

With a resounding yell, his men charged forwards and soon they had breached the inner walls and began to pour into the courtyard of the Red Keep. They weren't the only ones, at the same time, the forces led by King Robb and the ones led by King Gendry also entered.

Relieved to see them Davos guessed they had overcome their obstacles well too; but he had no way of knowing who had faced Gregor Clegane and who had faced Jaime Lannister, or what had been the fates of those two. At the moment however, he did not care, he was facing a new problem, and so were they.

' _Seems there is still one zealous enemy here.'_ He noted.

For, standing guard in the courtyard, fighting any who got close to him and his men, showing remarkable combat skill and spirit, was a Dornish man. Davos knew the man by reputation; he knew this had to be Victarion Fowler.

"Come, who else wishes to die!?" He called out as the army regrouped and Davos found himself alongside both Kings.

"What do we do, we could overwhelm him but…" Davos remarked.

King Gendry shook his head. "He has great fighting spirit, it would be a shame to kill him."

King Robb nodded. "Agreed."

It was then Davos saw his King ride forwards slightly, Davos quickly rode next to him, concerned.

"Victarion Fowler!" He called; getting the man's attention. "Enough, what do you hope to gain by this, the battle is over!"

Victarion glared. "You think so, you think you can just march in here and demand our surrender, like you already wear the crown! You have…!"

Gendry replied calmly. "Face it, you are outmatched, there is no victory for you now, Gregor Clegane and Tywin Lannister are dead, Jaime Lannister has surrendered to us, so has Ser Kaleb Swann...I would not not kill you, for it would be a waste of your talents."

Victarion went stiff and for a long time, there was silence.

Finally, however, in the end, Victarion dropped his weapons and so too did his men, they surrendered and a sigh of relief went through the crowd. As they were led away, Davos rode up to King Gendry.  
"Your Grace, is it not a bit premature to declare the battle over."

Gendry looked up at the doors to the Red Keep and replied. "Well, we'll get our answer soon."

Looking up, Davos saw what he was talking about, one of the Kingsguard, Ser Balon Swann, was approaching.

"I bring a message from King Tommen...He wishes it to be known that he formally announces his surrender." Ser Balon announced. "We wish for the battle to end, we accept our defeat with grace and dignity!"

Upon hearing that, shouts could be heard, cheers and Davos finally relaxed; the battle was indeed over. After some quick talking and careful planning, Robb and Gendry, with some guards present just in case, entered the Red Keep. Meanwhile Davos turned his attention to leading the army in repairing as much of the damage as possible for now and also to ensure that any ongoing fights ended.

Davos couldn't help but smile; he had a good feeling at last, the battle for the Iron Throne, was finally over.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Well, that's the last Davos chapter, the battle is over, but what induced Tommen to surrender and what about Cersei? Tomorrow's chapter shall reveal just that, as well as the true identity of the Silent Warrior.


	33. Cersei V

**Game of Thrones: New Era**

Chapter 33 of my Game of Thrones story, the final Cersei chapter, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; glad you liked them :)  
wazzup11: Yeah, but what exactly happened, here it is revealed, along with something else :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks and yeah :)**

Now onto the story, at last, by the end of this chapter, the Silent Warrior's identity will be revealed. I'm sure many of you have guessed it by now, I have to be honest, I'll be disappointed if you haven't guessed it, I was dropping hints left and right after all :)

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Cersei**

Cersei glowered as she sat in the throne room. Despite her warnings, Tommen wasn't listening to her. She was currently seated on the Iron Throne itself, Tommen remained on his feet, pacing up and down.

"Tommen, enough, come, sit down." She said for what felt like the hundredth time.

Tommen shook his head. "No mother, I shouldn't be here. How can I call myself King when I'm made to hide like a coward."

Cersei replied instantly. "Stop that nonsense right now, you are not going out there, we've discussed this!"

"You mean you forced this; I don't recall us talking about it. You dragged me here and won't let me do what little I can to help!" He snapped back.

Cersei shook her head; this was getting ridiculous; she couldn't believe how belligerent Tommen had become.

' _It's that whore Margaery's fault, putting that nonsense into his head.'_ She decided at last. _'Doesn't he realize it's futile anyway; what is the point in him going out there...The battle lost.'_

She silently cursed the lacklustre efforts of their soldiers, of even her father and Jaime, none of them putting even the slightest bit of effort forwards. It was after all the only possible explanation for that rabble getting so far.

Even here, in the throne room, she could hear the sounds of battle outside. But just because the enemy was going to get victory did not mean it had to be a complete loss.

She bit her lip as she considered her chances.

' _I can ruin this victory for them, I can ensure that it is tainted.'_ She thought darkly. _'Let them have their victory, let that insufferable pretender have the throne...They'll have to live with dark rumours for the rest of their lives.'_

She knew what she had to do, but for that, she needed Tommen to sit with her.

So she tried again. "Tommen, enough, let's not argue about pointless issues. Come, sit by me...At least take a drink."

Tommen approached her slowly and now stood, standing next to the throne as she stood up. The goblet she had with her was now full.

She held it out to him. "I'm sorry there's only one goblet, but of course, you are first."

She smiled and held it out to him, it was a desperate move she knew, but what other choice was there. She wouldn't have her son at the mercy of those animals attacking them. Tommen did not take the goblet however, rather he looked up at her, eyes narrowed.

"Mother you are pathetic and transparent." He said coldly.

Her glare returned, now this truly was taking things too far; he dared to refuse her. She practically tried to force the goblet at him.

"How dare you boy, I'm giving you…!"

He stepped back. "Death, do you think me stupid, you are trying to poison me, well I won't…!"

She lost it completely this was certainly too far. "I am trying to save you, now drink!"

With that she approached again, only for him to knock the goblet from her hands.

Blinded by her rage she grabbed him, the vial of the poison still had at least half its contents, more than enough. She attempted to force him to drink it, but he struggled. The foolish boy struggled, didn't he know this was preferable to being captured by those monsters outside.

"Tommen..." She snarled. "You will...stop...resisting, you..."

At that moment a faint whistling sound was heard, there was a flash of metal and Cersei yelped. The vial was knocked from her hands and shattered, landing on the ground, out of her reach, was a dagger, the object that had been thrown.

She turned her head in disbelief and saw one of the enemy had already infiltrated the throne room. It was a helmeted warrior, their identity hidden. They were clad in light armour and kneeling.

At that moment they stood up, having picked up another weapon, one they must have dropped to throw the dagger, as they were cradling their right arm close to their body, it seemed to be broken.

Their weapon retrieved the warrior began charging up the throne room. Cersei wanted to call out, but she was cut off by Tommen shoving her, forcing her to let go of him.

' _No, it's ruined, everything's ruined!'_ She thought in dismay as she fell back.

Landing on the ground she tried to stand, but then stopped. Tommen had stepped back, glaring at her, while the warrior had got in between them.

Yet surprisingly, the warrior did not attack Tommen, which made no sense to her, that was why they would be here after all.

Instead the warrior stood between her and Tommen and held their blade, using their left hand, that arm not being injured, pointed directly at Cersei's throat.

More footsteps and Cersei froze, but then her heart lifted, there was still a chance. Ser Tobias and Ser Robert of the Kingsguard entered at that moment and froze, shocked at what they saw.

But then Tommen had to ruin things. "Ser Tobias, Ser Robert, arrest my mother...She has attempted to poison me, she is guilty of attempted filicide!"

She stared in disbelief; he betrayed her, after everything she had done for him, for her attempt to save him, he betrayed her. The two knights approached and seized her, she struggled in their grip but it was useless. The warrior then stepped back, sheathing their blade.

Infuriated and still shocked she demanded proper action. "What are you doing you fools; that warrior is a threat, kill them, you are…!"

"No, this warrior is the one who saved me!" Tommen cut across her.

Ser Tobias then spoke. "The battle is lost your Grace, the enemy have won, Lord Tywin is dead, along with Ser Gregor..."

Cersei froze in horror at that; now they were lying too. Worse, Tommen clearly believed their lies.

"I see, I should have guessed as much." He said. "Ser Robert, fetch Ser Balon and tell him to deliver my formal surrender to King Robb Stark and Gendry Baratheon..."

Ser Robert bowed and left, while Ser Tobias ensured Cersei was restrained; she couldn't believe it, this couldn't be happening, everything had gone wrong, now they were doomed. She glared at the warrior who remained standing nearby, completely silent; it was their fault, all because of their thrown dagger, her final plan was utterly ruined.

* * *

Those two, Robb Stark and the pretender entered not too long afterwards and Cersei felt as if she was looking at the past. This Gendry was truly one of Robert's sons, he was the very image of his father in his younger years, before drinking and whoring turned him into a fat worthless slob.

But it was clear, from the look in Gendry's eyes, he would not fall into that trap himself. Neither man paid her any attention, however, their gazes focused entirely on Tommen who stood by the Iron Throne, his crown removed and set on the throne itself.

"King Robb Stark...Gendry Baratheon, As announced, this battle is over, you have won. I formally surrender myself to you, I relinquish my crown and my throne, and place myself entirely at your mercy." Tommen announced; his voice remarkably steady.

Cersei shook her head, too dismayed to cry out. _'Foolish boy, doesn't he realize he's just put himself to death, that's all they plan for him, death.'_

Gendry stepped forwards. "Very well then, Tommen...I accept your surrender; this battle is over, we will work on beginning repairs and ensuring no further blood is shed. There is still much I must do."

Cersei glared, already seeing the man for the liar he was, 'no further blood is shed', when he planned to spill Tommen's soon enough. But Gendry and Robb had now turned their attentions to the warrior. Both smirked and Robb then spoke.

"Remove your helmet." He paused before adding. "We know it's you."

Gendry nodded and the warrior stiffened. Cersei did too; watching, anger bubbling inside her. She would soon see who ruined her. Who ruined everything for her.

The warrior sighed and removed their helmet, revealing chin length brown hair which fell messily into place as the helmet came off. Grey eyes, one milky white, blinded, looked steadily back at the two men, a streak of blood and grime covering the face in a stripe around the eyes, where the visor's eye slit had been; the rest of the face soaked in perspiration.

But there was no mistaking the person that stood before them, the one who had finally beaten her. Cersei glared, it was her, the one she knew from the moment she first saw her was little better than a wild animal, who should have been tamed and brought under control long ago; but instead, she had been set free and had ruined everything.

Cersei glared at the one who had ruined her final plan and brought her down, with something as simple as a thrown dagger.

This silent warrior, was none other than Arya Stark.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	34. Jon IV

**Game of Thrones: New Era**

Chapter 34 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **wazzup11: Really, I gave plenty of hints, who else could it have been after all. But yeah, Cersei has truly gone off the deep end :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, yeah, it is and well, we can only wait and see.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, glad you liked her :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks and yeah.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Jon**

Jon grit his teeth as he struggled to recover. He was still on the ground, trying to get back to his feet. But it was no good; everything was still spinning, the blow that knocked him down left lingering pain. Just enough that he couldn't move without feeling it, yet he was so disoriented that he couldn't make sense of his surroundings.

' _It's still there; I need to, I need to...'_ He thought desperately.

He tried to reach for his sword, which lay just out of reach. The Great Other began to approach him, clearly in no hurry. Jon wasn't surprised, he was currently helpless, the almighty creature had all the time in the world, he was debilitated and could hardly hope to recover in time.

Soon the Great Other stood over him, sword in hand, ready to deliver the final strike. Jon reached out one last time, his fingertips brushed the pommel of his sword, but he'd never be able to get a grip.

An overwhelming feeling of despair overcame him. _'It's over, I...I failed, I failed Westeros, the world, the Night's Watch, the Free Folk...Everyone. The battle is lost...'_

His mind continued to race, his thoughts however remained on only two people, Ygritte and their son. He had already failed Ygritte when he allowed this creature to kill her, now he had failed his son. There would be no world for him to grow up, everything was fated for desolation now.

He could only watch in dismay as the Great Other raised his blade, ready for the final strike. Suddenly it let out a yell and stumbled, startling Jon. As it stumbled it almost dropped its blade, he could see a Dragonglass dagger embedded in the back of its knee.

"JON!"

Jon's eyes widened in shock and disbelief as he saw who had just saved him.

"Sam, what are you…!?" He gasped; but could not finish.

At that moment; the Great Other recovered and delivered a vicious backhand which knocked Sam through the air and caused him to land hard on the ground, dazed. It then turned and began to approach Sam, raising it's blade, Jon's eyes widened in horror and suddenly, a strange feeling of warmth and strength began to flood through him.

He couldn't let this happen, not again. _'I cannot let this happen, I failed Ygritte, I'll be damned if I let anyone else die, I won't lose anyone else!'_

With that, the feeling overflowed and his pain vanished. He reached over, grabbed his sword and leapt to his feet with a yell of effort. As he did so, flames burst from his sword, which glowed brighter than ever, in addition, Jon felt stronger than he ever had before.

The Great Other turned to him and froze, stepping back, a low growl emanating from it.

The creature was afraid, Jon realized and he tightened his grip on the sword. It was then he realized that was indeed what was to happen, destiny had rushed forwards to meet them. Azor Ahai reborn, the full power of Lightbringer unleashed and now ready to face the Great Other.

The Great Other seemed to recover itself, and readied its blade. Jon glared, ready to fight, ready to defend Sam who had enough strength to back away from the fight, despite still being dazed. Jon refused to back down, yet so to did his opponent.

Without hesitating, Jon attacked, the Great Other raised its blade to deflect and did so. When it countered, Jon ducked the attack and delivered a rising strike, this blow struck and the Great Other roared in pain. The blow wasn't deep however, but the power of the blade and the flames added to the pain.

"This ends now, right now!" Jon declared. "You will pay for everything you did, for those you have killed, for those you hurt...For what you did to Ygritte!"

Despite his anger at this, Jon kept in control this time, he did not lose it. That was what happened last time, he got lost in his anger and became reckless. Not this time, this time it wasn't vengeance that drove him, but justice. It was time for this to end, before it was too late.

They fought back and forth, both exchanging powerful blows, both currently unable to do more than nick each other with their blades. Jon didn't want to think about the damage that sword could do to him once this battle was over. He had to focus on the now.

He noticed something. _'It's sluggish, slower than before. It must be due to Sam's attack, the creature is wounded...This could be my chance, I just need to exploit it.'_

So he leapt back from another attack by the Great Other and then countered with his own blow which the Great Other blocked, but its left leg, the injured leg, buckled slightly. Jon continued his attack, forcing the creature to slowly back off, in an attempt to avoid being overpowered. This put more weight on it's injured leg and as he deflected the counter attacks, he began to see his chance.

' _This is it, carefully, don't get overconfident.'_ He told himself. _'Wait for the exact moment and take it, finish this in one final blow.'_

It was time to finish this he knew, so, he was set to strike. The Great Other attacked again and again, but the blows were clumsy, due to its weakened state. Jon struck out now, striking blows at the creature, aiming for the head. He struck once, twice, three times, all three were blocked but then, for the fourth blow, he changed, mid-swing and thrust his blade through the creatures chest, piercing it easily, his blade flared and the Great Other let out a deafening roar of agony.

The Great Other dropped it's blade, its limbs trembled and it glared at Jon hatefully, before it's eyes dimmed.

"You are finished." Jon growled.

With one more roar the Great Other let out its agony and rage before suddenly, it utterly disappeared, with a concussive blast which knocked Jon clean of his feet. The shockwave was that powerful, the last thing Jon heard was Sam calling his name, before suddenly, he blacked out.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Well, that's the end of the battles, the remaining chapters deal with the aftermath of the battles, this is the second last Jon chapter. He has one more chapter, Sansa has one more too, Arya has two and there is an epilogue chapter, we are nearing the end now.


	35. Arya I

**Game of Thrones: New Era**

Chapter 35 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, glad you liked him :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
wazzup11: Yup, he did :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Arya**

Arya let out a sigh as she dropped her helmet onto the floor of the throne room.

' _So now they know, I was the Silent Warrior all along. I was the one who guided Gendry to the foundations of Casterly Rock which led to his victory there. I fought and killed that man, fought Tywin Lannister and now I've stopped Cersei...Saving Tommen so he could surrender and end this war.'_ She thought to herself.

They had told her she couldn't come along, that she wasn't ready for such a thing as war. Yet here she was, she had survived, she had fought and she had achieved much.

She shook her head. _'They cannot deny it now, they have to understand, I'm not just going to sit by and wait for my fate to be decided, I can't do that...Because I...I...'_

She bit her lip and forced herself to focus; especially as, now her identity was revealed, Robb was shaking his head, although he looked far from angry, much to her surprise.

"Arya..." He said, rather calmly. "I told you to stay home."

Arya replied at once, her tone harsher than she intended. "I couldn't, you don't understand, you never understood me, my reasons for wanting to do this."

"Arya..." Robb tried to explain.

Arya however didn't want to hear any excuses, she had to get her story across.

She spoke at once, cutting Robb off.

"Robb, you don't understand, neither of you did. You wanted me to stay home, for what? I came with you and fought alongside you, I helped Gendry claim the throne, that is all that is left to me. My only hope." She said at once.

"It's the only way I was able to do something worthwhile; the only thing I could do to make a change, or...anything. What would be left for me otherwise, wait at Winterfell for you to marry me off to a stranger."

She was close to losing her temper. She fought to control her breathing.

She then spoke again, before either of them could interrupt. "Don't lie to me, that's what's you have in mind, what else did you want from me? It's not as if I could help Gendry any other way, he needs someone suitable, not me even though I..."

She stopped herself just in time, unable to believe what she nearly revealed.

"Arya, are you saying that…?" Robb gasped and she groaned.

Gendry smiled softly but Arya was now furious with herself; she had practically blurted out the fact that she was indeed in love with Gendry. The one who had respected her for who she was, but now, now it was out in the open; it was too late.

As a result she knew now she had just ruined everything she had accomplished. She would no doubt face ridicule for that, especially once Gendry married whoever was to be his Queen, leaving her with very little options.

Robb shook his head, but before he could reply, Gendry gently put a hand on his shoulder, as well as smiling softly at her.

"Arry...There's...a lot to deal with right now, but I have to give an important speech later, I need you to promise me you'll come and listen." He told her. "You may, hear something important to you, very important."

She blinked, confused. "Gendry?"

He continued. "In the meantime, while your brother and I handle things here, I'd like you to go and get that arm seen to and any other injuries you may have. Please, I'd like you to recover as soon as possible."

Robb nodded at last. "Yes, Gendry is right; we may still need your help and that will be best if you are fully recovered. There is still much that needs to be fixed after all."

Arya bit her lip; she couldn't deny they made good points, so, with a soft sigh she nodded. Cradling her injured arm close to her body, feeling the comfortable weight of Needle strapped to her back, she left the throne room.

She couldn't deny she was confused by Gendry's words, yet also intrigued. Doing her best to ignore the shrieking and protests of a struggling Cersei Lannister as she was dragged from the throne room, Arya left and began to make her way out of the Red Keep.

Emerging out into the sunlight of the city, Arya stopped and took a breath. She looked around; already people were at work, trying to repair the damage to the building, to get injured people aid and various other tasks.

Now the helmet no longer covered her head, or any sort of head covering, she was able to feel the warmth of the sun properly. The fact the battle was over seemed to make her feel relaxed for a change. All the same, she remained wary as she began to walk down the steps and through the city.

' _Look at them all, they cannot believe it. Urgh, I can tell what some of them are thinking.'_ She thought to herself as she walked. _'Yeah it's true, live with it, a woman fought with you, a mere_ girl _as you would say.'_

Some of them however smiled at her; they were the Northerners, particularly those that served Robb directly, the ones who knew her and who had her whole life.

She noticed a difference between them and the others. _'They are least seem proud that I'm here, happy for me.'_

Taking some solace in that she stopped by a fountain; she used her good arm and washed her face. Once she finished she sighed as she considered her reflection.

The blood and grime that was around her eyes was gone now, so too was the perspiration that covered her face. Instead the water merely covered it, some dripping down. Satisfied however she stood and continued on her way to the infirmary.

Finally, after some time, she made it to the medical tent outside the city. Entering Arya froze, sucking in a breath, for there, in the tent was Sansa. Sansa was kneeling on the floor, next to the bed that the mortally wounded Sandor Clegane was lying in. Sansa's eyes widened too as she saw Arya.

"Sansa..." Arya began.

But she didn't need to say anything, Sansa's eyes said it all; she recognized the armour Arya was wearing, she knew Arya was the Silent Warrior whom she had tried to talk to before.

However Arya noted that Sansa did not seem to berate Arya, instead, returning her attention to Sandor. Despite it being clear that nothing could be done, Arya said nothing, not wanting to cause Sansa any more pain. Instead she went to the nearest healer who merely shook her head as she examined Arya's injuries, not showing any concern about Arya's gender, which she was grateful for.

The woman quickly got to work treating Arya's injuries, including her broken arm.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	36. Sansa II

**Game of Thrones: New Era**

Chapter 36 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Short? It was longer than the previous chapter and definitely two hours, it's also longer than this one, anyway, thanks.  
wazzup11: Oh well, wait and see :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, glad you liked her :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Sansa**

Sansa fought to control herself; but despite her efforts, tears spilled forth.

"Sandor..." She whispered.

He grit his teeth and shook his head. They were in the infirmary; her heart had dropped when she saw Sandor was brought in. His injury was more than deep, he had been run completely through. She had panicked and tried to help, but in the end she could only stand back.

She let out a shaky breath. _'But, but they said, nothing could be done...He, his wound is, too severe. It was his own brother who did this, it's, it's...'_

She couldn't understand it; it wasn't right, it wasn't fair; why did this have to happen.

Sandor shook his head again, his voice rasped weakly. "Accept it, little bird, it's, it's over...There's nothing to be done."

More tears spilled forth and she choked out. "No, this, we, we, I...You..."

"Gregor was more vicious than I expected; This is, this is just the way things have turned out. There's nothing we can do but, accept it."

But Sansa couldn't accept it; she couldn't accept losing Sandor, especially after everything that had happened between them. She tried to wipe away the tears, but more just came.

It was then she heard footsteps approaching and looked up. She froze when she saw who entered.

' _What but, how, how can she be here?'_ She thought in disbelief. _'She's supposed to be home, to be at Winterfell, but...wait, her clothes, can it be…?'_

The person she saw was, in fact, her sister Arya. Arya's clothes were very familiar to Sansa, not just the breeches and tunics which had become Arya's typical clothing, but the armour, she'd seen that armour before. Also, strapped across Arya's back was her own blade, Needle.

Sansa was still in disbelief. _'_ _I'd bet anything that blade was hidden and covered by oilcloth last time I saw it...and that Arya was carrying a short sword and dagger.'_

The armour was the real give away; she couldn't believe it, Arya had been the Silent Warrior all along.

' _She was fighting all this time, I saw her so many times; never realizing. She put herself in danger, so many times and now, now she's hurt and...and...'_

Arya looked back at her; not saying anything. In the end Arya stepped away from her and made her way to the healers. Sansa didn't mind, in truth, while shocked by Arya's presence, Sansa was more fearful for Sandor, returning her attention to him.

She gasped in horror as she noticed the pallor of his skin changing.

"No..."

Sandor shook his head. "It, it's time, Little Bird...It's over now..."

Sansa reached out, grasping him. "Please Sandor, please..."

"I know it's time, I know nothing can be done; just...just accept it." He said softly. "Go on living, don't, give up on life...I; I want you to live a full and proper life, understand."

She nodded, still fighting back tears, yet no matter what she tried; she knew there was nothing that could be done. All the same, she felt more and more dismay and it made things worse for her.

The worst part of course, was something that, at the moment, only they knew. But she knew it wouldn't be long before the truth came out. Sandor let out another weak groan, before reaching his hand out towards her, finally touching her belly. He looked up at her and smiled sadly.

"I am sorry, for leaving you behind." He told her. "For leaving both of you behind...take care, of the, child..."

Those were his last words, before he passed away. Sansa's gasped in horror, but it was clear to see that it was already too late; Sandor Clegane was dead; dead and she was now alone. Carrying their child, a child that would now be fatherless, not only that, but also a bastard.

This time, the tears did fall; she couldn't control herself, her tears burst forth and she buried her face in her hands. This lasted for some time, she wasn't sure, she had lost track. At that moment, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

She looked up, through her tears she could see Arya, her right arm bound in a sling, standing there. Breaking down further, Sansa threw her arms around Arya and wept into her shoulder, Arya awkwardly did her best to comfort her, embracing her with one arm. Sansa wept at her loss and prayed that something good would come of this.

Something like what was happened between her and Arya right now.

* * *

End of chapter and Sansa's storyline, read and review please.

Yeah, it's short, but it was all I could up for this. It is still hopefully good.


	37. Jon V

**Game of Thrones: New Era**

Chapter 37 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, it's sad :(  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, yeah, she's now in an unfortunate and sad situation :(  
wazzup11: Yeah, she's sadly alone now, with a child on the way :(**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Jon**

He could hear noises, noises he couldn't quite decipher. But slowly it dawned on him that he was warm, the cold was gone, so too was the overwhelming feeling of power. Instead he felt warm and comfortable; he wondered briefly about the battle.

' _I killed the Great Other, but, what about his army, the remaining Others, the Wights...What's happened to the Free Folk and the Night's Watch, the rest of Westeros.'_ He thought frantically before reassuring himself. _'They're safe, something good must have happened, otherwise, I wouldn't feel like this, would I, I wouldn't feel so safe, so relaxed...Those sounds...'_

He could still hear them, they were slowly becoming clearer. His eyes fluttered open and finally his vision cleared, he began to take note of his surroundings and a feeling of hope sprung up inside him. Things couldn't be that bad, not if he was here, back in his own chambers in Castle Black.

He was in bed, slowly he felt feeling returning to his limbs, clearly he had been unconscious for quite some time. He slowly sat up and that was enough to convince him he could move and was well enough to do so. So he got out of bed and reacted at once to the source of the noises he heard, now aware just what they were.

He quickly made his way over to the crib; his son was crying, that was what he was hearing. He immediately picked the boy up and cradled him; doing his best to calm him softly.

While he comforted his son; Jon walked over to the window and looked out, the snow was falling softly, but the sun was visible; the darkness was gone, the cold fear. His son was now calmer; no longer crying, although he was still teary-eyed.

Looking up at Jon, the baby boy managed to smile, moved his head to rest against Jon's chest. Jon smiled lightly, but his heart clenched; seeing this.

He couldn't help but think sadly. _'I'm so sorry, this, there is hardly any time left for us...Soon I will have to; but we will be strong and we will make it through this, I know we will. My Son.'_

It was then the door to his chambers opened and he turned to see Sam enter. Sam froze but then grinned.

"Jon, you're awake, thank the Gods." He burst out.

Jon smiled lightly. "Yes, I...I'm fine Sam, I'm glad you're alright too, after, after what we faced."

Sam nodded, shuddering slightly as he remembered.

"Sam..." Jon began; trying to figure out how to word his question. "The battle, did we, how…?"

Sam nodded; understanding what he meant and explained. "We've won and, and the enemy army, they were destroyed."

Jon froze, amazed and overjoyed as he heard it. He couldn't help but grin, a feeling of joy he hadn't felt in Gods knows how long.

Sam continued to explain.

"Yes, after, after you killed the Great Other...The Wights returned to mere corpses and the White Walkers." He paused and shook his head. "I don't know what happened to them, it's like their power broke with the death of that creature. They were struck with fear and tried to retreat, only to fall into the remaining traps, killing them. It seems, it seems none of them escaped."

Jon let out a soft sigh; relieved to hear that; he decided that he still needed to hear more. So, after making sure he was ready and while Gilly watched over his son, Jon followed Sam as he went to meet with the survivors. He met with the survivors and was hailed a hero by them; he noted ruefully that in all, half of the combined forces of the Night's Watch and Free Folk survived, only half.

"We've won a remarkable victory against all odds." Mance Rayder remarked.

The others all voiced their agreement and many seemed in a celebratory mood. However one question did remain however.

"Is, this, truly a victory however are they, are the White Walkers vanquished for good?" Edd asked. "They could come back, a few years from now, on many generations?"

It was then Jon spoke up at last. "This has been a crushed defeat for the White Walkers...If they are going to return, it is unlikely they will rise again during our lifetime...But we cannot be complacent."

The others nodded in agreement, it was agreed that while they could celebrate their victory, they had to be ready for the future.

Before the celebration could begin however, something more important had to occur, something more sombre. Jon stood silently; cradling his son who, sensing the sombre atmosphere, remained respectfully silent. He was attending the funerals being held for the fallen, including Alliser Thorne and Maester Aemon, who had succumbed to his age during the battle. Jon bowed his head as the pyres were lit.

"And now, their watch has ended..." He whispered quietly.

He let out a soft sigh, of all the dead, it was the loss of Maester Aemon that affected Jon the most. He couldn't help but think of all the times the venerable Maester had helped him, had advised him and the times they spent talking.

In Jon's mind, it only made what he had to do that much harder. Much later, after the funerals, Jon had spoken with Sam and now, making sure he had everything he needed, he mounted his horse and made sure his son was secure and safe.

"It's time to go to Winterfell; time to do this..." He whispered before talking as calmly as he could, riding out from Castle Black.

"Let's go, my son...Rickard Snow."

* * *

End of chapter and of Jon's storyline, just one more Arya chapter and the Epilogue to go now, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	38. Arya II

**Game of Thrones: New Era**

Chapter 38 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah well, he did his best :)  
wazzup11: Yeah, that was the intent, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
jelpy1: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, it's good, I did my best. I honestly don't know what you mean, why would Robb need a regency, for what?**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Arya**

Arya let out a soft sigh as she began to walk through the streets of King's Landing. She was heading to the square before the Red Keep; where Gendry was due to make his speech. She was finally out of the armour and felt somewhat more comfortable now; the armour did have it's purpose but truthfully it was uncomfortable, a common problem with all armour she had heard.

She adjusted the sling slightly; ensuring her arm was in a more comfortable position; while it had been fixed up, a lingering pain still remained, but nothing unbearable. She still retained the breeches and tunic she had worn, citing her arm as an obstacle to changing into fresh ones.

She just hoped she would find time later and help if she truly needed it.

All the same, her mind was currently full of her curiosity. _'_ _What is this speech Gendry plans on making? What did he mean when he said he had...something important for me to hear?'_

She shook her head, there was only one way for her to figure this out and that was to go and listen to the speech. She soon reached the square before the Red Keep, Gendry stood at the top of the steps, looking out over the gathered crowd, many of them looking up at him expectantly.

Robb stood next to him and, amongst the crowd, she could see Jaime Lannister, still in Brienne's custody. Cersei was bound and heavily guarded, so many others were present too. Arya soon stopped, finding herself in the front row of people, with a direct view towards Gendry.

As she watched, Gendry looked over the crowd before finally speaking.

"Everyone, the battle is over...But the greatest challenges still lie ahead." He declared; his voice clear and precise, Arya couldn't help but be impressed. "This should be a time for peace, we need to end the conflict, the strife between us, we must work together and try and mend what has been broken. It will be an uphill struggle, but if we face it together, we can overcome."

This drew cheers and murmurs of approval from the crowd.

Arya smiled gently. _'_ _This is incredible, he is just...so different from when I first met him. In a good way.'_

It was clear however that, due to his victory, Gendry was expected to announce something else. The fate of those he had conquered, the very fates of the Lannisters who had survived were now in his hands.

' _People are calling for blood, but, if it wasn't for the extenuating circumstances that I've heard of, I would have agreed.'_ She sighed. _'As it is, I'm not sure what I feel now...But it's up to Gendry, I wonder what he will do.'_

Gendry said nothing at first, simply waiting for the people to calm down, and stop their clamouring, seeing his expression.

Once he had everyone's attention Gendry began again.

"I will not have more unnecessary bloodshed; is an entire family to blame for the deeds of one person?" He queried. "If that is the case, you could blame me for my father's drinking and whoring...I can think of other examples if you wish."

That made everybody quiet and gave him a chance to announce his plan.

"Therefore I have decided...those that surrendered, will be shown the leniency they deserve. For I will not start my reign by causing more death."

That brought more murmuring, this time in surprise and many were curious; Arya herself was curious too.

' _What does he have in mind?'_ She wondered. _'Also, he said he had something interesting for me to hear, this isn't it, but what could it be?'_

Nevertheless she remained to listen.

Gendry continued. "Now, to begin with, for allying with us and aiding us in claiming the city. Ensuring our victory came sooner rather than later, ending the bloodshed before it was too late and far too many people lost. Tyrion Lannister; you will be rewarded for your services, by having your birthright granted. I hereby name you Lord of the Westerlands."

This brought more surprise from many, yet nobody openly spoke out against it; clearly Gendry's words was still on their minds.

Tyrion stepped forwards at that point.

"Your Grace, you are very kind, I am grateful...may I have the temerity to make a few request however?"

Gendry nodded. "What might they be?"

Tyrion then spoke up. "There is a woman, named Shae...she has long been on my mind, I would wish for your blessing to marry her and as for my squire, Podrick Payne, after everything, he should be knighted for his services."

"That is a reasonable request, after everything you've been through...I gladly grant it." Gendry explained.

He then turned his attention to the next member of the family.

He prepared his next speech and the audience listened closely. "Jaime Lannister, you have made the decision to surrender and I accept that...As the new King, I will require a Kingsguard, but I will not have you as part of it, despite everything, I still cannot trust you in such a position."

Jaime replied calmly. "I understand Your Grace, so, what is to become of me?"

"You will remain a prisoner of Brienne of Tarth, until further notice." Was Gendry's reply.

Arya had to admit, that shocked her; along with a good deal many other people; who all started clamouring at once. Gendry raised his voice to quiet them down and then revealed his reasoning; revealing something that had been revealed to him. The truth behind Jaime's reason for killing Mad King Aerys.

Finally, once things had calmed down, the explanation for sparing Jaime being finally accepted, in some cases reluctantly, Gendry continued to deliver the sentences to the remaining surrendered family.

In truth, knowing all too well they were just children, nobody raised any complaint about Myrcella and Tommen being spared. It was agreed by Oberyn that Myrcella and Trystane's betrothal would stay intact and Tommen would go to live in Dorne with them.

Arya smiled lightly. _'He's ensuring that the one punished, is the one truly behind all the madness we had to face...Remarkable that he is able to keep a cool head and accomplish that; despite so much anger against the Lannisters right now...'_

Gendry wasn't finished of course. "Finally, Cersei Lannister...Your punishment for your actions has been decided. I can tell many here want you dead; I do not blame them. But I do ask them, what good is it for me to kill her. How will that bring justice, how will that ensure a lesson is learned?"

There was silence after this, it was clear Cersei was being spared death; yet everybody was curious as to what Gendry had in mind instead.

He then revealed it. "Therefore, I have decided to ensure that you learn humility...You will have no contact with Myrcella and Tommen except under certain circumstances, as I send you to spend the rest of your life...as a Septa."

Cersei's eyes widened at that and many people gasped and laughed. So many of them truly appreciated the irony of this; Cersei was being forced into a life of servitude, piety and, above all else, celibacy.

After the sentencing was carried out and a few more announcements were made, enforcing their commitment to continue rebuilding and promoting peace. In addition, the two vacant positions of the Kingsguard were filled by volunteers, those volunteers being Wynston Manderly and Victarion Fowler.

Many other things were also discussed but Arya did not pay much attention.

' _This is all well and good; but everything that's been discussed here isn't all that personally interesting to me, what is the point of this?'_ She wondered.

She soon got her answer however as Gendry spoke once again.

"Finally, there is one thing lacking...As the King of the Iron Throne, I must ask...While I will respect the independence of the North and Riverlands. I seek an alliance with them. King Robb has already agreed and so, if she is willing to accept; I will make my request." He announced one last time. "Princess of the North, Arya Stark; will you accept my request, to be my Queen and rule by my side, as my equal."

Arya froze, more murmuring was heard, many were clearly shocked by this choice, but none as much as her.

' _Gods, this is, is he seriously...'_ She thought to herself. _'He never gave up on me, Gendry's feelings for me remained strong, just as mine have. There is no need to bury them and, what he said...He still desires that I remain myself.'_

She smiled and spoke, silencing the others who were still murmuring.

"King Gendry, I gladly accept your request." She remarked.

With that, she stepped forwards, Gendry offered her a wide grin, one she returned. This was certainly the beginning of an unexpected, but interesting future. One that she prayed, would be of peace.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Now we have only one chapter left, the epilogue, this has been a long and enjoyable series, can't wait for my future stories :)


	39. Epilogue: Nestor

**Game of Thrones: New Era**

Final chapter of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, here we go :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it and liked the decisions.  
wazzup11: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; well, for a woman with a low opinion of religion and who uses sex as a weapon, I thought a life of piety and celibacy would be a greater punishment :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Epilogue: Nestor**

A bright smile on his face, nine year old Nestor Stark rode on his horse. Nestor was Prince of the North, the son of King Robb Stark and his wife Queen Jeyne. He had inherited his mother's hair colour and his father's eyes and facial features. He was currently riding through the Crownlands, in the south of Westeros, looking around in amazement.

' _Hard to believe nine years ago, there was a war here...Father fought in it; for us all, he helped Uncle Gendry claim his throne...'_ He thought to himself. _'Yet father always says the hardest part came after the war...The five year Winter, the rebuilding, trying to fix things...The scars still remain, but there is hope, there is hope for things to still get better. There is still peace, that's a good start.'_

As he thought this he smiled wider; he was in fact heading for King's Landing, the capital of the southern lands of Westeros, where his uncle Gendry and Aunt Arya ruled as King and Queen of the Iron Throne. Nestor wasn't along in this trip of course, he was accompanied by his parents, as well as other family members.

Winterfell and the affairs of the North and Riverlands were being taken care of by Nestor's grandmother Catelyn and his Uncle Rickon and Aunt Shireen, while they cared for their year old daughter Joanna, a girl who took after her mother in appearance mostly.

Riding alongside Nestor were two other boys, also aged nine. One was slightly taller than Nestor and had fiery red hair and dark grey eyes, mostly resembling his father, Lord Commander Jon Snow of the Night's Watch, his name was Rickard Snow.

The other boy was also baseborn, he had auburn red hair and blue eyes, although he had the strong facial features of his father. This was Steffon Snow, the bastard son of Nestor's aunt Sansa and her deceased lover Sandor Clegane.

"Hey Nestor, bet I can beat you to the top of that hill!" Rickard called out suddenly.

Nestor grinned. "No way, I'll beat you easily Rickard."

Spurring his own horse on, Steffon called out. "Hah, I'll easily beat you both."

At once the three boys began their friendly race. In the end the winner didn't matter to them since they stopped on top, gazing upon their destination, in sight at last, King's Landing.

Nestor instantly sought out the closest family member. "Uncle Bran, look, King's Landing, we're nearly there."

Bran Stark rode up on his own horse, grinning.

"So we are." He said happily. "I'll let the others know."

They all remained waited as they watched Bran ride back. Nestor could see his parents along with his little sister, three year old Ellyn; a girl who again inherited their mother's hair along with the Stark grey eyes, bearing a slight resemblance to their Aunt Arya at that age.

Also present, riding on the car along with Queen Jeyne and Ellyn was Bran's wife, Meera, riding on the cart due to her being heavily pregnant with her and Bran's second child. Their first being four year old Beren, a boy with brown hair and blue-green eyes.

Grinning Nestor and the other boys joined their family as they headed towards King's Landing. As they did, Nestor reflected on the situation of his cousins, Rickard and Steffon, instead of being with their surviving parents, lived with his father, their uncle.

Uncle Jon's role as Lord Commander of the Night's Watch meant that he wasn't supposed to have children, while Aunt Sansa had left Steffon with Robb to protect him from Mace Tyrell and the man's mother, who had threatened to ensure no bastard tainted their family when Sansa went to marry Willas Tyrell.

Willas was of a different mindset and they were merely waiting for the death of Mace Tyrell, then Willas would gladly welcome Steffon into the family. As they entered King's Landing and made their way to the Red Keep, Nestor couldn't help but reflect on how, much like his own father, King Gendry was either loved by his subjects, or at least respected by those that did not love him.

He was distracted momentarily from his thoughts by a happy gasp from Steffon as they saw Sansa, along with her husband Willas and their five year old twins, both having inherited Willas' hair and Sansa's eyes, Eddard and Melara. Steffon immediately dismounted and approached them quickly.

"Mother!" He cried out, delighted.

Sansa smiled widely and embraced him while the others all smiled happily.

Following the happy reunion they made their way inside and soon reached the throne room. Three they were treated to the sight of a boy of six, with black hair and blue eyes, practising sword fighting with a similar looking boy of four, but with grey eyes instead of blue.

They were being watched by their father, Gendry. The two boys being Crown Prince Willem and his younger brother Prince Sefton.

"Sefton guard up, Willem, remember your brother is still learning." Gendry called out.

They both nodded and resumed, until they noticed their guests. There were shouts of joy from the boys and Gendry smiled as he too approached.

"Ah, I'm glad you made it, it's good to see you all again." He said at once.

They all exchanged greetings before a door opened and Queen Arya entered, while not as far along as Meera, she too was noticeably pregnant. She was also quite a 'controversial' Queen, still retaining her old interests while also proving adept enough at statecraft, yet by now, those who felt her improper were outnumbered, again by those that either loved her, or respected her.

She raised an eyebrow. "You could have told me they arrived Gendry, I'm pregnant, not ill."

Gendry laughed and together they made their way to a private room to talk and catch up. Things had turned out to be improving, slowly but surely. They were by no means perfect, but they were getting better and there was strong hope for the future.

* * *

End of chapter, of story and of this series, hope you enjoyed it.

Just to clarify, a few things that might clear up some lose ends that may still remain; since this was mainly just to show things nine year later and have a nice family moment for the growing Stark/Baratheon families:

Cersei is still stuck in her punishment.

Jaime is now married to Brienne, while Tyrion married Shae and rules Casterly Rock, they now have a son, Pod serves them directly as a knight.

Myrcella and Tommen now live in Dorne, Myrcella married to Trystane and has a child of her own, Tommen has recently becoming closer to one of the younger Sand Snakes.

Final note, the Small Council is made up of representatives from each of the realms Gendry rules over and the Kingsguard is as follows:

Lord Commander Balon Swann  
Ser Kaleb Swann  
Ser Tobias Blount  
Ser Loras Tyrell  
Ser Robert Hightower  
Ser Wynston Manderly  
Ser Victarion Fowler

Anyway, that's everything I think, read and review please.


End file.
